


The Way Things Are

by Aini



Series: TWTA [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 2008 kind of old, M/M, Not a rewrite, old fic, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 82,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aini/pseuds/Aini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji's forced to take Hinata's spot in an arranged marriage after his cousin runs away. How does the Hyuuga deal with the problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, fair warning, this story was written eight years ago. This is NOT a rewrite. I repeat. THIS IS NOT A REWRITE. This is simply me reposting the fic so the full story is somewhere for others to read (should they still wish to) since the previous sites it was on have either shut down or have screwed up what I do have up (missing chapters and what not).
> 
> It was also the first story where I got a ridiculous amount of feedback from readers and it really helped me shape my own style of writing. Sometimes I look at old reviews/comments and can't believe how many I got with this story.
> 
> So, for old times sake and for reposting my older stories, I hope you enjoy reading, or for those of you who know it, rereading. I will be ignoring/deleting any rude/ignorant/intolerant comments. This is an old fic, I was much younger, and times have changed since I wrote this.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it. I make no money off of this story. I just wrote it for the fun of writing.

8 year old Neji Hyuuga was sitting in his family gardens, staring at the koi pond located in the center. He watched as the fish swam around, with no particular interest in mind. Sighing softly, he sat down on one of the nearby benches, half glaring at everything in sight. Almost as if they could feel his eyes on them, the fish left the side he was closest to, only to swim completely to the opposite side. Neji’s eyes narrowed once again before he looked to the sky.

The day was clear with a few clouds floating lightly in the sky. He watched silently as a few birds flew out of one of the garden’s trees and to the skies. He frowned and turned his attention back to the garden itself. His heart sank whenever he looked at the clouds. They reminded him on his father. The one person who he felt like had ever truly cared and loved him had died 4 years ago and he still couldn’t help but hate the people who had killed him. The main branch…he hated every single one of them.

“What’s with the glum look?”

Neji’s head snapped to the side to see who had invaded his privacy. How had he not noticed them?! His sense of another’s chakra was almost unheard of at his age. The boy in view couldn’t be much younger than himself, maybe a year. His dark brown hair was pulled back in a high sitting ponytail, contrasting slightly with his dark brown eyes. His hands were sitting in his pockets and he had one of the most bored expressions on his face that Neji had ever seen.

“Who are you?” Neji frowned.

“I asked my question first, but I guess that doesn’t matter to you noble families,” the boy stated lazily. “Troublesome.”

Neji frowned and turned back to the pond in front of him. “Go away.”

The boy ignored him and did the exact opposite. He got closer. “Nara Shikamaru.”

“What?” Neji asked.

“That’s my name,” Shikamaru sighed. “They say you’re supposed to be a genius…”

Neji glared. “My abilities will not be mocked by a lowlife like you.” He knew this wasn’t the way someone was supposed to treat a guest, but he was feeling particularly bitter today.

Shikamaru merely shrugged. Did nothing bother this boy? “Mind answering my question?”

Neji was about to ask what the question was, but shut his mouth as his mind raced to answer the question on his tongue. “It’s none of your business,” he said softly, hating how weak the response sounded. This boy would probably poke and prod at that too, just like everyone else.

The Nara paused momentarily before he shrugged again and walked closer. “May I sit down?”

Beyond shocked, Neji merely scooted over, showing that the invitation was open. What was with this kid? He wasn’t like anyone else he had ever met. Already he was winning good points in Neji’s book, despite how rudely he had introduced himself. But then, not everyone was like the Hyuuga family. The thought was refreshing and so was Shikamaru. There was something about him that he liked and hated at the same time.

“Thanks,” Shikamaru said, slouching as he sat down and stared at the sky. “What’s your name?”

Neji’s eyes flitted over to the body next to his before they returned to the fish in the pond. “Hyuuga Neji.”

Shikamaru snorted. “Well, I figured you were a Hyuuga so that part was unnecessary.”

Neji frowned. “Might I ask why you are in the Hyuuga home today?”

“Sure,” Shikamaru answered, smirking slightly.

Neji held back a growl. The Nara was slowly getting on his nerves. “Why are you in the Hyuuga home?”

“I don’t know,” Shikamaru replied, yawning. “I came with my parents. They had something to discuss with Hiashi.”

Neji almost exploded. “Do you have any idea what your parents might want to discuss with my uncle?”

Shikamaru sighed, deciding now would be a good time not to play with the Hyuuga’s wording anymore. “Probably something to do with an arranged marriage for me.”

 _Mostly likely with Hinata,_ Neji thought, his eyes narrowing at the thought of the girl. “I see.”

“Your Uncle’s kind of uptight,” Shikamaru stated, eyes never leaving the sky.

Neji smirked at the comment, despite how rude it had been. “You’d best watch what you say. You might offend someone.”

“Were you offended?” Shikamaru asked, sending a disbelieving look towards Neji.

Neji snorted. “Of course not. I want to have as little to do with the main branch as possible. I hate them.”

Shikamaru looked fully at him for that one. “What? Why do you say that?”

“They’re responsible for the death of my father,” Neji said quietly, looking down at the ground below his feet.

“You’re absolutely positive of that information?” Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Neji faltered and instead chose not to respond. He didn’t have any proof. He glared at the ground. He didn’t need any. There was no other way his father would have been killed. “Hn.”

Shikamaru looked at him for a moment before he shrugged. “Sounds like you’re holding a grudge when you don’t have enough information.”

Neji did growl this time. “What do you know?”

Shikamaru shook his head as looked back to the sky. “I don’t need to know anything.”

Almost losing his control, Neji decided then and there that he was going to ignore the Nara next to him. On top of that, he hated the boy. He acted all high and mighty with the way he talked. To add to that, he played with Neji’s words and twisted them to make him sound like an idiot. He did not like this boy. Did not like him at all.

“NARA SHIKAMARU!!”

“Shit!” Shikamaru stated suddenly, sitting up straight. Neji jumped slightly at the other’s exclamation, looking over at the Nara despite his recent decision to ignore him.

“Damn it, Yoshino! Don’t yell!”

“Well, what do you suggest, Shikaku? The boy’s not anywhere!”

Shikamaru turned towards Neji and had a panicked look in his eyes. “Hide me! Please, I’m begging you!”

Neji glared. “Why should I?”

“Because if you don’t I’ll be dragged all over Konoha looking for a potential future spouse!” Shikamaru stated.

Neji frowned and looked back at the water. “I see no reason to.”

“I’m begging you,” Shikamaru pleaded, kneeling down in front of the Hyuuga. “Please!”

Staring at the other for a moment, Neji sighed. This was the first real movement the other boy had made since he had shown up. His mother must be a frightening person. Standing up quickly, he grabbed the Nara’s hand before he began to pull him down the hallways towards his room. Shikamaru kept looking behind them nervously. Neji couldn’t blame him. He himself would not want to have to deal with marriage proposals until he was of age for them. Even then, he was sure he’d hate the idea.

Opening the door to his room, he threw the Nara inside before sliding it shut, pressing his ear against the door. Sighing softly he walked away from the door to find Shikamaru simply staring at him. “They are not coming this way.”

Shikamaru sighed. “Thank you.”

“Hn,” was Neji’s response. Shaking his head, he walked over to the closet in his room before he pulled out one of the various books he was reading. He walked over to his bed and sat down, leaving enough room for Shikamaru to sit down should he decide to. Instead, the Nara decided to explore his room, his eyes scanning the room curiously.

“Not much decoration,” Shikamaru stated. “Kind of bland in here.”

Neji bristled. “I am not often in here so decorating it seems pointless.”

Ignoring the other’s heated stare, Shikamaru made his way over to the open closet. He slowly looked through the books with a bored expression before he moved on. A wooden box caught his attention and he reached forward for it. “What’s this?”

Neji’s eyes lifted up to look at what the Nara meant and they widened. “Please don’t touch that!”

Shikamaru retracted his hand immediately and looked over at the other in confusion. “Sorry?”

Neji sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I-It’s special…I’d rather you didn’t…touch it.”

Shikamaru stared at him for a moment, before he shrugged and made his way over to the bed. “No biggie.”

Suddenly the door slide opened, making both boys jump. Shikamaru cringed when he saw who was there, while Neji’s eyes went to his bedspread before he respectfully got to his feet.

“Found you, you lazy little rat,” Yoshino smirked.

Shikamaru sighed. “Technically, I’m sure it was Lord Hiashi that found me, mom.”

Both Hiashi and Shikaku smirked as the woman bristled. “Don’t talk so rudely to me!”

“I apologize for delaying your leave,” Neji stated calmly, bowing low. “I simply…wished to show Nara Shikamaru my room.”

Shikamaru sent a shocked, yet appreciative look his way, but Neji ignored it.

Yoshino looked over at Neji and beamed. “Well, aren’t you polite? You should take lessons from this boy, Shikamaru.”

Neji let a slight blush cover his cheeks, but kept his face as stoic as ever. Shikamaru sighed and waved his had dismissively. “Yeah, yeah.”

“I would hate to deter you any further,” Hiashi interrupted. “I’m sure there are other families that would be very interested in looking at your son.”

“Oh, we only have a few more,” Yoshino said sweetly. “Come along, Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru sighed yet again and turned to the Hyuuga. “Thanks anyway.”

Neji merely nodded and watched as the boy left with his parents rather grudgingly. Hiashi stood at his door for a moment, making Neji uncomfortable. “Is there something I can do for you, Lord Hiashi?” He refused to call this man uncle.

There was a twinge of hurt in Hiashi’s eyes before he let out a soft sigh. “No, Neji. You’re free to return to the activity you were doing before.”

“Thank you,” Neji said, bowing respectfully, glaring at the floor. With nothing more to say to his uncle, Neji returned to his bed and picked the book back up, fully intent of losing himself inside of it. Hiashi looked at him for a few moments before shutting the door, leaving the young Hyuuga to ponder silently over the boy he had met today. Nara Shikamaru…He was definitely someone that Neji did not like very much. That much was certain.


	2. Chapter 2

Neji stared at his uncle in disbelief. He didn’t want to believe what his uncle was telling him. “Y-you can’t be serious.”

Hiashi stared sympathetically at his 19 year old nephew. “I am. Unless she returns, you’ll have to take her place.”

For the first time since Neji had read the scroll from his father, he _hated_ Hinata. Absolutely abhorred her. His face paled as he realized the seriousness of the situation. “Is there no other way?”

Hiashi frowned. “I am afraid not. As of this moment, you and Nara Shikamaru are to be engaged.”

Neji wanted to die. Simply wanted to go to his bedroom, lie down on his bed, and die peacefully. He visibly slumped in his position as he stared blankly at the floor in front of his uncle’s knees. _Damn it, Hinata!_ He cursed silently. _Because you decided to run away, I have to be forced into an engagement that’s rightfully yours!_

“We already have teams sent out to retrieve her,” Hiashi stated, trying to be as sympathetic as possible, “but we are not certain we’ll be able to bring her back. I’m sorry, Neji.”

“It is not your fault, uncle,” Neji said rather stiffly. “When is the first meeting with Hin-…my fiancé to be…at?”

Hiashi frowned slightly, but nodded. “Tomorrow at noon. I suggest you prepare yourself. I truly am sorry, Neji. I did not expect Hinata to be…so rebellious.”

_She’s a coward!_ Neji thought bitterly. “Very well. May I be excused to go to my room?”

“Yes,” Hiashi said softly, looking off to the side.

Not waiting for his uncle to say anything else, Neji stood up and walked briskly through the compound, trying to keep his growling to a minimum. The aura he was giving off was enough to scare away anyone who might have had any intention with speaking with him. His chakra was flaring like crazy. So much so that he wouldn’t be surprised if all of Konoha could feel it. He opened the panel that led to his room, only to slam it shut and angrily flop down on his bed.

Neji turned his head from off of his pillow, despite how much he would have loved to have suffocated, and glared angrily at the wall. Of all people, why did it have to be Nara Shikamaru? Yes, they weren’t exactly complete opposites, but there was enough about the Nara that he didn’t like that would make this marriage almost unacceptable. For one, every time he’d had a run in with Shikamaru, the nin was so lazy he wouldn’t even properly greet anyone. Was it so hard to say hello?

Then there was the fact that Shikamaru could beat him any day in a battle of wits and knowledge. He was said to be a genius, but compared to the Nara, he wasn’t anything special. In a relationship, it would be Nara that was seen as the intelligent one, especially with how many missions the man had accomplished on his brain alone. Neji was just an afterthought. He glared even more viciously at the wall for that, only to turn onto his back with a heavy sigh.

He needed to do something. He needed to get out and relieve his stress. And there was one person who was more than willing to help him with that. Getting up off of his bed, he dressed into something more fitting and made his way out of his room and the compound. He walked quickly, hoping that the source of his distraction would be home. Walking up to the apartment door, he knocked tentatively on it, hoping and praying to all that was sacred that Rock Lee was home.

He could have cried when the green-spandex wearing nin opened his door. “Neji? What a pleasant surprise to see you!”

“It’s good to see you too, Lee,” Neji stated, politely, giving the other a smile. “I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you.” Lee, the one and only person Neji would ever willingly call friend. The man had been his biggest support and rival. He had finally beaten Neji in a fight 2 years ago and ever since then, the two had been close friends. Neji held a respect for this nin that no one would ever expect to come from him.

“What is it, Neji?” Lee asked, his eyes showing his concern. Neji didn’t ask for favors often. “You look terribly stressed. That’s not very youthful.”

Neji smirked. He didn’t spout the junk as much as Gai did, but Lee occasionally would spit out stuff about the springtime of youth and such. “I need to spar.”

Lee’s look of concern changed to one of excitement. “A spar? Oh, I’d love to Neji! Let me get a few things and then we can go! In the meantime, come in!”

Neji nodded his head in appreciation as he entered the taijutsu master’s home, sitting down on the couch that was offered to him. Despite his inward tension, Neji appeared to be very relaxed. He couldn’t lose face in front of anyone. Lee was the only person who could tell how he really felt, could see what was going through the Hyuuga’s head emotionally. But he never acted upon it unless it was serious. Another thing Neji appreciated about Lee. He wasn’t pushy.

It wasn’t long before the nin returned from his room, now wearing his weights underneath the leg warmers. He gave Neji a thumb’s up when he was ready to go, making sure that there were no lights on before he locked and closed his door. The pair made their way down the stairs of Lee’s apartment complex, the silence between them comfortable and relaxing. Lee never expected Neji to say anything. He was usually the one to start the conversation. It looked like this was going to be the case this time as well.

“Might I ask why you are so stressed, Neji?” Lee asked, looking over at his walking companion.

Neji’s face twisted into a horrible scowl. “Hinata ran away from home to escape her duty to the clan and I have to pick up the slack.”

Lee frowned. “I cannot see Hinata doing that. What is it that you have to do?”

“Unless Hinata returns, I’m being forced to marry Nara Shikamaru,” Neji growled.

“You are joking!” Lee asked, his eyes going wide and his jaw dropping.

Neji sighed as they entered the training fields. “Not in the least.”

It wasn’t long before they found that Iruka was in the field with his youngest academy class. Neji inwardly groaned. Would they not get to spar? He really needed to relieve his stress, his anger. Sighing softly, he did his best to keep his face stoic as Lee ran over to their former sensei excitedly. He kept his pace slow as he followed after his energetic, former teammate. The two waited patiently for Iruka to finish his phrase before he turned to them smiling.

“Lee and Neji!” he laughed. “It is good to see you."

“As it is you, Iruka-sensei,” Neji said, bowing politely.

“Teaching all of these energetic youths, sensei?” Lee smiled, placing his hands on his hips.

Iruka chuckled. “Just explaining a few of the basics to them. What brings the two of you here?”

“Neji has asked me to spar with him,” Lee stated, giving his former teacher a thumb’s up. “Of course, we can wait till you are done with your lesson.”

“Actually, I couldn’t have asked for better timing,” Iruka smirked. “These guys need to see how brutal a battle can really be. I was going to ask Tenzou to come fight me, but it’ll be easier if I can have them watch you. That is, if you don’t mind?”

“Of course not,” Neji smirked.

“We would be honored, Iruka-sensei!” Lee beamed.

“Excellent,” Iruka sighed. “Just let me finish one more little lecture and then we’ll be ready to watch.” Turning back to his current students, Iruka began to describe why chakra control was important and how it could be the deciding factor between a win and a loss. He quickly introduced Neji in the meantime, explaining how the chakra aids Neji in his Byakugan. He then said that on rare occasions there is a shinobi born that does not have very much chakra. He indicated that Lee was one like that.

One of the students meekly raised his hand, and Iruka encouraged them to ask his question. “What style of fighting does Lee use?”

“We’ll cover these more fully later, but he’ll be using a form called taijutsu,” Iruka answered. “But in the meantime, why don’t we watch them spar, hm?”

The class agreed excitedly, causing Neji to smirk sadly. These children didn’t know how lucky they were to be this young. “Alright, Lee, let’s head to the center.”

“Yosh!” Lee exclaimed, running to the far end.

He began to quickly stretch his muscles and made sure that his weights would stay in place while Neji simply rolled his head and activated his Byakugan. He slowly positioned himself in the Hyuuga’s stance, one palm facing Lee while the other faced the ground, and waited for the other to finish his stretches. Lee jumped up and down a couple times before he stood in his own classic position, one hand behind his back, the other palm facing himself.

Iruka took his place as proctor of the battle and smiled at his two former students. “No unfair blows, you two, but fight with everything you’ve got.” When both shinobi nodded, he raised his hand before bringing it down sharply. “Begin!”

Lee was the first to move, his speed incredible despite the weights on his legs. He definitely had the children gawking. But Neji was no newbie to this speed. He easily deflected the kick aimed for his shoulder, dodged the one for his legs, and brought his palm to Lee’s unguarded side. The taijutsu master took the blow and allowed it to flow through him, backed up slightly before he charged again, his fist aiming for Neji’s stomach.

The fight went on for several minutes with taijutsu along. Then Lee decided to kick it up a notch. Knowing that there was no way he could block that kind of power physically, Neji got ready to use his Heavenly Spin, only to find he couldn’t move. He panicked as he saw Lee charging at him. He struggled to move an arm, a finger, anything, but he was bound. His anger flared when he realized who was behind this, causing his chakra to spin wildly out of control.

Lee felt the sudden flare, but was already half-way through one of his moves. He quickly shifted his focus, aiming for the ground by Neji’s side. The force of his kick left a crater in the ground, before he stepped back and looked at his teammate in confusion, until he caught the shadow stretching towards the forest. “Shikamaru! If I had not noticed that Neji was immobile, I could have killed him!”

Iruka was confused for a moment before he spotted the lazy nin walking towards the group, keeping Neji right where he was, his eyes burning. “Nara Shikamaru. I should have known it was you when Neji didn’t move.”

Shikamaru smirked. “There’s something I need to discuss with Neji.”

Neji snarled. “We were in the middle of a sparring match! You couldn’t have waited till we were done?”

Shikamaru shrugged and released the Hyuuga, half-expecting the other to make a strike. When the Hyuuga merely turned to him, eyes showing his hatred, he started to double think what he had done. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to stop him when he still had so much of his chakra. “No, because I didn’t want to wait.”

Neji began to visibly shake with his rage. “What, then, was so important that you had to stop me and almost get me killed?”

Shikamaru snorted. “You know I wouldn’t have let you get killed, Hyuuga. Besides, can no one take a joke?”

“Apparently not,” Neji said slowly, keeping his face firm. “Answer my question.”

“Geez, always so demanding,” Shikamaru sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I came to ask you if your uncle has informed you about the current situation.”

Neji was going to kill this man. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he walked away, heading towards the forest. Shikamaru had made him stand still because he wasn’t patient enough to wait to ask him about _that_? Neji fumed as he stood in front of a tree, his fingers curling into a fist. He drew it back and opened it right before it hit the tree, screaming out his rage. The poor thing didn’t stand a chance, nor did the ones behind it. The great tree exploded into tiny splinters, the bark flying in almost every direction as the trees behind it merely had the bark stripped away. He stood there panting, just staring out into oblivion.

Shikamaru let out a heavy breath as his eyes widened. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Lee frowned. “I did not know he was _this_ angry.”

Iruka’s class on the other hand had merely watched the entire explosion in awe and amazement. Iruka had paled. Since when did Neji have a move like that? He turned to the other shinobi, listening to their conversation. “Why is Neji so angry?”

“Apparently, Hinata doesn’t feel like doing her duty as a Hyuuga by marrying me. She ran away from home,” Shikamaru smirked.

“I don’t understand why that makes Neji so upset,” Iruka frowned.

“Because Hanabi is too young to take her sister’s place, the position falls on the next person closest to their immediate family,” Lee explained, looking at his friend with sympathy. “Neji…is that person.”

“Am I really that bad?” Shikamaru snickered, looking back at the motionless Hyuuga and the destroyed stump in front of him. Unlike most people, he wasn’t that upset that not one, but two people were avoiding him.

“Isn’t that…kind of gross?” one of Iruka’s students asked, grimacing.

“There is nothing ‘gross’ about two men getting married,” Iruka stated firmly. “The same goes for two women. It isn’t wrong either.”

Lee frowned before he carefully made his way over to his panting friend. It wasn’t until he got close to the other that he saw tears running down the Hyuuga’s face. “Neji?”

“Why me, Lee?” Neji asked softly, falling to his knees. “Why does fortune frown upon me? First my mother, then my father, and now this. I don’t want it. I just don’t want it.”

Lee knelt down by the other’s side, shielding Neji’s face from those behind him. “Fortune isn’t frowning upon you, Neji. It realizes that you are a strong person and is giving you trials to obtain the better things in life. With your mother’s passing, you grew closer to your father. In your father’s passing, you gained at least one friend and many people who would willingly die for you. This cannot be too much different.”

“But it is, Lee,” Neji said sadly, closing his eyes and wiping his tears. “This isn’t something I can avoid or push to the back of my mind. I’ll be marrying him, something that’s supposed to last for the rest of my life! Something that I can’t ignore! And…I always thought I’d get to choose my spouse, because I was just part of the branch family. I don’t think I could have been anymore wrong…I don’t want this trial Lee. I don’t want it.”

“I’ll hear no more of this, Hyuuga Neji,” Lee smirked. “You will overcome this trial. And instead of thinking about the bad things, focus on the positive. Be optimistic for once!”

Neji snorted. “Optimistic?”

“That’s right!” Lee exclaimed. “For instance, both you and Shikamaru enjoy peace and quiet!”

Neji paused at that. “That is true.”

“And what about Shogi?” Lee pointed out. “I do know that before Asuma passed away, Shikamaru played it quite a bit! I’m sure he would find a new challenge refreshing. See? Two points already!”

Neji let out a breathy laugh. “Thank you, Lee.”

Lee gave him a sincere smile. “I’m your friend, Neji. That’s what I’m here for. Now, do you wish to continue this match or do you want to do something else?”

“I think I’m going to go home,” Neji said softly. “I…put everything into that last attack. I’ll talk with you later Lee. Thank you again.” He slowly stood up and made a few hand signs before he teleported to his room. He flumped down on the bed, his body drained of all energy. Maybe he would do as Lee said. He ought to look at this…optimistically. At the very least he wouldn’t hate Shikamaru as much as he originally did. It couldn’t hurt, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning was the last thing Neji wanted to do, but he couldn’t sleep forever. Sighing heavily, he made his way into his bathroom, stripping away the clothes he had slept in. He took his hair tie out and began to brush his hair. It was always to easier to deal with after the shower if he brushed it out before. Stepping into the tub, he turned on the water and let it wash over him, waking him up. He might not be looking forward to the coming event, but he would look his best.

The shower lasted several minutes, Neji not really wanting to get out. As he dried himself off, his mind jumped to what Lee had said the day before. Being optimistic wasn’t really one of Neji’s fortes but he could try. Try and look at the good things in Shikamaru. He thoughtfully rubbed his hair and he stared blankly into the mirror. So the Nara enjoyed peace and quiet, as well as Shogi. What was so great about that? He shook his head, shaking the negative thought away. He was going to think positively.

He wasn’t a stranger to how these ‘first’ meetings went. There would be a formal introduction of the two from each side of the family. Then they would be left alone for several hours to do as they wished. Most couples would sit down and get to know each other. Yet Neji didn’t see Shikamaru as the type to enjoy pointless conversation. No, the Nara wouldn’t like that at all. And neither would he. _Another point we share,_ Neji’s brain told him. _We don’t like things that beat around the bush so to speak._

Shogi once again came to mind. A game of Shogi was something that Shikamaru enjoyed doing. Maybe they could do that today instead of the needless babble that most other couples would do. It wasn’t that Neji hated having conversations. He actually enjoyed them. It was the mundane ones that only let you know some of the basics about a person that he hated. They were completely pointless. A game of Shogi could easily bring to mind more interesting topics.

Neji had his breakfast late and even then didn’t eat much. He was suddenly feeling nervous. What if Shikamaru didn’t want to play a game of Shogi? What would he do? Suggest they go have lunch or something? Shikamaru probably wouldn’t want to do that. If anything he’d want to go lie out in a field and stare at clouds. Neji sighed. He hadn’t done that for a while. Not with the way the clouds always reminded him of his father.

Noon came up on him faster that he had expected, but he was glad he had gotten ready so early in the day. He was in some of his nicer clothes, the cool silk helping to sooth his frazzled nerves. Why he was so nervous, he didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to show it. Sometimes he hated the way the Hyuuga family insisted on tradition of certain things. This was one of them. Why couldn’t the two of them just met, have a chat, and then leave?

He sat silently on his bed, waiting for his uncle to come to his door. It didn’t take long and soon the two males were making their way to one of the nicer greeting rooms. Hiashi had merely given him a sad, yet approving smile before they had left his room. Upon arriving, Neji could hear that the Nara’s were already in the room. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes and waited for his uncle to open the slide. Suddenly, he was nervous again, but he bit it down. He was not going to mess this up.

The two made their way into the room, Yoshino Nara immediately looking quite confused. Yet her son and husband looked like they could care less. Sitting down, Neji bowed politely to them, his eyes immediately locking with Shikamaru’s. The teenager returned the gesture, somewhat lazily, but Neji ignored that. It was more than he’d ever seen the Nara do. Despite her questioning looks, Yoshino remained silent, waiting for her turn to speak.

“We appreciate you coming here today,” Hiashi stated, smiling. “I’m sure it is confusing as to why Neji walked into the room and not Hinata.”

“Yes, I must say I’m rather confused,” Yoshino frowned.

“I am rather sorry to say that…Hinata has run away from home, to escape her duty to her clan,” Hiashi frowned. It was obvious that he didn’t like speaking of his own daughter this way. “As her younger sister, Hanabi is too young to assume the role that Hinata left behind, the position falls onto the closest family member related to her. This would be Neji.”

Both of Shikamaru’s parents looked surprised at the information, his mother more so. At first Neji was slightly confused. How had Shikamaru known yesterday? But then the Nara was a genius. It wouldn’t be surprising if he had known and expected Hinata leave. Yet, as always, he was too lazy to do anything about it. Neji mentally slapped himself. _Optimistic! Lee said to be optimistic and, damn it, that’s what I’m going to do!_

“How disappointing,” Yoshino frowned.

Neji tried to deflect the comment, but it sank in, sharply. He lowered his eyes to the floor, breaking his gaze with Shikamaru. _Never good enough…I’m never good enough._

“There’s nothing wrong with Neji, mom,” Shikamaru said somewhat testily.

Neji’s eyes snapped back up to the Nara almost immediately, shocked. Had…had Shikamaru just defended him?

“Oh, that’s not what I meant at all,” Yoshino said quickly correcting herself. “I meant it in the sense that it’s disappointing that I won’t be getting any grandchildren.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Mom, it’s a bit early to be talking about kids, isn’t it? And if you want a grandkid so much I’ll adopt. Besides, these marriages aren’t for kids. It’s to combine two clans together. Marrying either Hinata or Neji accomplishes the same thing. If anything, Neji makes a better choice.”

Neji couldn’t believe his ears. Nara Shikamaru was _defending_ him, fighting for him even. He hadn’t even said a word!

Yoshino frowned and glared at her son. “What makes you say that?”

“No offense to Hinata or anything,” Shikamaru said, scratching the back of his head, “but Neji’s smarter. He’s closer to my intellect level than anyone else in this entire village.”

Neji was just barely keeping his face as stoic as he normally did. Hiashi, on the other hand, seemed to secretly be thanking the teenager with the smile that spread across his face. As his uncle started the official ceremony, his mind raced. Shikamaru had defended him. He still couldn’t get his mind to wrap around that fact. After the rude way he had reacted towards the other yesterday, he had expected Shikamaru to be rather bitter. He smirked to himself. Being bitter took too much work apparently.

His eyes once again locked with Shikamaru’s, who looked bored enough to the point of where he was almost falling asleep. He sent Neji a look that clearly said “Will it never end?” and the Hyuuga couldn’t keep the minimal amused smile that made its way to his face away. He would have snickered if he hadn’t been sitting right next to his uncle. Maybe…maybe Nara Shikamaru wasn’t such a bad person after all. Maybe he had been looking at all of the wrong aspects of the other.

“Well, now that we’ve covered everything,” Hiashi smiled, “I think we ought to leave these two to get to know each other better.” He slowly got to his feet and bowed respectfully to his guests, placed a gentle hand on Neji’s shoulder, and then left to escort Yoshino and Shikaku out of the room. Shikaku merely gave both boys a smirk as he left, Yoshino’s expression showing that she still wasn’t very happy. Neji supposed he’d just have to deal with that. He couldn’t really force her to change her mind.

As soon as the two were alone, an awkward silence hung between the two of them before Shikamaru shifted. “So…we’re supposed to get to know each other right?”

Neji smirked. “I believe that’s actually the last thing you’d like to do.”

Shikamaru grinned. “Well, aren’t you on top of things?”

“I’m not one for pointless, dreary conversations. I doubt you are,” Neji explained. He took in a deep breath before letting it out quietly. “Thank you, by the way.”

Shikamaru’s grin grew. “It was nothing. I meant what I said.”

Neji was somehow able to translate that as a ‘you’re welcome’ and left the conversation at that. “Are you up for a game of Shogi?”

“Shogi? Haven’t played with anyone other than my dad for a while,” Shikamaru said thoughtfully. “It might be worth it to give you a try.”

Neji smirked. “I thought you still lose all the time to your father.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Troublesome.”

Neji chuckled before he slowly got to his feet. “Is there any particular place you’d like to play?”

Shikamaru shrugged after he too got to his feet. “Nah, I have no preference.”

Neji nodded and began to head out of the room, knowing that Shikamaru would follow him. Closing the panel behind him he started to head towards his room, Shikamaru walking calmly and quietly at his side. Lee, as expected, had been right. Neji had avoided most of his negative thoughts about the man next to him and was getting along with the other just fine. There was no need to get into a complex conversation with him about what he meant by his words. That was something Neji thoroughly enjoyed. Maybe he had been too harsh on the Nara before.

As they continued to walk through the hallways, they started to pass the Hyuuga family garden when Shikamaru stopped, looking out over the colorful plants and into the koi pond. Neji turned to regard the other in slight confusion before he too realized what Shikamaru was doing. This was where they had first met. Neji smirked as he remembered Shikamaru begging him to help him hide from his mother. They hadn’t been very successful, but it was a good memory nonetheless.

“Your mother was a frightening woman,” Neji stated softly, his eyes not missing how the Nara’s glance shifted to him as he stared out into the garden.

“She still is,” Shikamaru huffed, forcing Neji to smirk. “I just know how to retort and argue with her better now.”

Neji nodded his head. “I didn’t like you much back then.”

Shikamaru looked over at the other in lazy disbelief. “Don’t you still?”

Neji let out a soft sigh. “Change…can be a good thing.”

Shikamaru simply stared at him before a soft smile spread across his face. “I knew you didn’t like me. It was just fun to tease you. I don’t know why, but seeing you irked was amusing.”

Neji held back a scowl and frowned instead. “Is that why you would twist my words on me?”

Laughing lightly, Shikamaru nodded. “Yeah. I was such a brat back then.”

“Hn.” Neji stared out into the garden, simply staring and admiring the beauty of it. Not much had changed in the small square. The trees had grown, as had some of the bushes, but everything else was pretty much the same.

“What? No witty, Hyuuga-famous retort?” Shikamaru teased, smirking.

“I think I’ll keep my silence on that one,” Neji responded, smirking as well. Shikamaru chuckled, blinking slowly. “Would you like to play here?”

Shikamaru shook his head. “No. Just wanted to stop and stare for a moment. Besides, I’m sure your bed is much comfier.”

_My bed?_ Neji thought, slightly surprised at the idea. He hadn’t been planning to actually play in his room, but now that he thought on it, it would be a reason for everyone to leave him alone. “Mmm, I’m sure that it is.”

He waited for Shikamaru to catch up to him again before they slowly made their way to the Hyuuga’s room. Once inside, Neji indicated for Shikamaru to sit on the bed while he pulled out the Shogi set. His fingers danced over the fine, dark wood of the board as he pulled his out, his thoughts immediately jumping back to the past. His father had been the one to teach him this game. He had caught on so quickly for being so young. Maybe that was another reason why he was called a genius.

“I always wondered what that was,” Shikamaru stated, pulling the white-eyed nin out of his thoughts. “I was really shocked when you screamed at me to not touch it.”

Neji gave him a small grin as he made his way back towards the bed. “I was a fairly…touchy child, I suppose.”

“It’s your dad’s, isn’t it?” Shikamaru asked, although it sounded more like a statement than it did a question.

Neji paused before he nodded lightly. “It’s all I really have left of him.”

Shikamaru watched as the other opened the inside compartment almost reverently, as if the board were some sacred item. He supposed, in a sense, it was to Neji. With the same amount of respect, Shikamaru began to pull out pieces out of the drawer, setting them down carefully on the face of the bored. Neji let out a small smile as he concentrated on setting his own pieces out as well. He was touched that Shikamaru would realize how important this board was to him.

The room was filled with silence other than the sound of the pieces being placed on the board. Neji’s mind was whirling as he played. Shikamaru had been nothing but nice to him ever since they had met today. Whether it was a conscious effort or not, Neji couldn’t help but wonder why. Was it because he was making an effort to be positive about the situation and who he had to deal with? As he thought about it, being married to Shikamaru wouldn’t be so bad. He wouldn’t have to deal with the nagging and bitching of a woman. That was definitely a plus.

“So, I’m curious,” Shikamaru started, as he moved on of his pieces. “Am I really that bad?”

Neji flushed slightly with embarrassment as he studied the board. “No, you’re not. I was just angry with Hinata and having to be forced into something like this. Although my dislike for you did fuel it.”

Shikamaru chuckled. “I can see that. You blew up a tree. Literally.”

Neji sighed as he made his move. “How much did I really destroy?”

“Quite a bit,” Shikamaru stated quietly, a smirk crawling on to his face. “Tenzou was not a happy man, I can tell you that. Iruka was almost literally freaking out about your situation, saying that you shouldn’t have to deal with this kind of stuff, et cetera, et cetera. Lee had to take over the guy’s class and ended up answering a bunch of questions that the kids had all afternoon.”

“I’ll have to write Tenzou and Iruka apology letters,” Neji said softly.

Shikamaru shrugged, moving a piece casually. “I don’t think you need to go that far. Besides, I already apologized for you.”

Neji’s eyes jumped up from the board. “What?”

“I told Tenzou that it was more than likely my fault,” Shikamaru said nonchalantly. “He chewed me out for a moment, but then realized that I didn’t really care and proceeded to fix the trees behind the stump of the one you destroyed, uprooted said stump, and made a new tree grow in its place. So I’m sure he isn’t expecting anything from you. As for Iruka I explained to him that there was really nothing we could do to get you out of this situation and that you would more than likely accept it eventually. He agreed with me after several minutes.”

Staring was all Neji could do for a moment before he looked at the board, realizing it was his turn. “You didn’t have to do that.” _Thank you._

Shikamaru shrugged, but smiled nonetheless. “It’s no biggie.” _You’re welcome._

How had Neji ever hated this man? Shikamaru had done more for him in the past two days than most people had done in the entirety of his life. To say he was grateful was an understatement. The pair was silent as they continued on with their game. The entire time Neji couldn’t help but think about what the shadow-bending nin had done for him so far and how polite the other really was. When he wanted to make an effort, you could clearly see it. It made Neji smile. Being optimistic really did help. He’d have to thank Lee later. There was no doubt the spandex-wearing nin would want to know what happened today. The game ended with Shikamaru winning, but Neji found he didn’t care. After everything Shikamaru had done for him, losing was the least he could do for the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru stretched his muscles as Neji started to clean up the board. “I don’t think you really tried your hardest, but I will say you’re very good.”

“Thank you,” Neji smirked, closing the drawer and tightening the clasp carefully. He slowly got off of his bed and placed the board back into his closet before he quietly shut the doors. “Are you hungry?”

Shikamaru opened his mouth to respond, but his stomach beat him to it, gurgling loudly. He smirked, snickering lightly.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Neji smiled. “Why don’t we head to the kitchens and I’ll have the cook make us something?”

“Actually, why don’t you come with me to my house, _I’ll_ make lunch, and then we’ll go sit on a hill to eat it?” Shikamaru said, staring lazily at the other.

Neji raised an eyebrow. “And then watch the clouds until sunset?”

Shikamaru grinned. “If you want.”

Neji gave a soft snort. “It seems that you’re going to do that no matter what we do.”

Shikamaru shrugged. “Maybe I am. So, what do you say?”

Neji thought on it for a while before he slowly nodded his head. “Alright.”

A grin covered the Nara’s face as he got off of the bed. “I’d love to walk, but seeing as my stomach won’t stop making noises, why don’t we jutsu over?”

Neji nodded in response. “Where should I meet you?”

Shikamaru smirked before he made his way over to the white-eyed nin. Neji watched him carefully, still waiting for a response. Neji stiffened when he felt Shikamaru rest his hands gently on his shoulders, but allowed the Nara to turn him around. He almost jumped when he felt the other’s arms wrap around his waist, making a seal as his hands clasped together.

“What do you thi-“he started to hiss, only to freeze when he felt the other’s warm breath against the side of his face.

“Hang on,” Shikamaru said quietly, smirking, his hot breath sending shivers down Neji’s spine.

Neji’s hands moved up to wrap loosely around the Nara’s forearms on their own accord. His brain had stopped functioning. Shikamaru made the necessary seals before Neji found the world shifting from his bedroom to the Nara’s kitchen. He remained motionless as the other pulled away, his hands dropping to his side as his eyes continued to stare straight forward. It was only when Shikamaru started to snicker that he snapped out of his daze.

“You did that on purpose,” he accused, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“I couldn’t help it,” Shikamaru grinned, walking over the sink to clean his hands. “Seeing you flustered amuses me.”

“Hn,” Neji replied, frowning slightly.

Shikamaru continued to grin as he dried off his hands. “Anything particular that you’d like?”

Neji shook his head and sat on one of the bar stools, clasped his hands together and set his elbows on the counter, resting his chin on his fingers. “I have no preferences.”

Shikamaru simply stared at him for a moment before he turned back to the cupboards with a grin. “You don’t usually do that, do you?”

Neji frowned. “No. Why?”

“Just saying it’s a good thing,” Shikamaru replied, pulling two bento boxes out.

Neji narrowed his eyes. “You will tell me what you’re thinking.”

Shikamaru sighed and looked back at his future fiancé. “You sitting like that gives you a fairly innocent look.”

“You’re point?”

“Wouldn’t want your fan girls to see that. They might jump you,” Shikamaru teased as he started to prepare the rice.

Suddenly self-conscious, Neji lifted his chin and quietly folded his arms on the counter top instead. The action forced a shake of the head from the Nara, which in turn made Neji look away, almost as if he were embarrassed. Shikamaru smirked and pulled some fruit out of his fridge before he mimicked Neji’s position, leaning slightly forward instead of straight up, looking at Neji with an unreadable look, arms crossed almost in the perfect imitation of the Hyuuga’s.

Neji turned back to look at the other and was slightly confused when the other didn’t say anything. “What?”

Shikamaru’s smirk grew before he lazily blinked. “You don’t have to stop sitting like that on my account.”

Neji lowered his eyes to the counter, making Shikamaru’s smirk grow before he got up to cut the fruit. Why was he so…self-conscious around the Nara? He’d never had any problems with confidence before. What about Shikamaru made him nervous? He couldn’t place it and it was bugging him. Ignoring his frustrated mind for a moment, Neji watched as Shikamaru skillfully cut the various fruits, his fingers practically dancing with the knives. Neji was half-afraid that the Nara would cut a finger off.

“You like oranges?” Shikamaru asked, not looking up from his current task.

Neji was taken aback by the question, but moved to answer it. “Yes. Why?”

Shikamaru smirked and carefully tossed an orange to the Hyuuga. “Peel it. Tell me what you think.”

It was obvious that Shikamaru was playing yet another ‘game’ with him, but Neji did as the other asked. His eyes widened as he peeled away the top orange layer and found the inside to be a dark red. With some slight confusion, he finished peeling the fruit before he continued to look at the unexpected coloring of the actual fruit. “What is wrong with this orange?”

Shikamaru’s smirk grew. “There’s nothing wrong with it. It’s just the type of orange that’s different.”

Neji frowned. “What do you mean?”

Slowly extending his hand to the Hyuuga, asking for the fruit back, he pulled a piece of it out and handed it to the other. “It’s called a blood orange.”

Neji’s eyes widened fractionally as he took the offered piece. “A blood orange?”

The Nara nodded before he started to separate the rest of the fruit, placing them into the bento boxes. “I’m not exactly sure, but it’s said that it’s a cross between an orange and a raspberry. Try it. Careful though. It stains.”

Neji looked at the fruit hesitantly before he brought it to his mouth, a hand instinctively coming to cup itself underneath his bottom lip. His eyes were glued to the fruit as he took a bite out of it, missing how Shikamaru stopped moving and simply watched as Neji bit it. Neji let the taste flow over his tongue for a moment before a smile made its way on his lips as he popped the rest of it into his mouth. It was good! The flavor was so different than what he had expected.

“Good, huh?” Shikamaru smiled, turning back to the task at hand.

Neji nodded, not noticing that some of the red liquid had escaped the confines of his mouth and was trickling out of the side of his mouth. “Very good.”

Shikamaru didn’t even hesitate to wipe away the dark red dribble, silently thinking to himself that Neji would have been a damn good-looking vampire. Neji watched as Shikamaru’s hand drew back and wiped itself on a nearby towel, officially coloring the fabric a bright red. He finished eating the rest of the fruit, trying to ignore how his flesh had tingle where Shikamaru had touched him. He stared blankly at the counter top, not paying much attention to Shikamaru’s actions.

It wasn’t long before the two felt a pair of chakra heading their way, but made no movement to try and find out who it was. Neji wasn’t surprised to see Yoshino and Shikaku make their way into the kitchen, though they were slightly surprised to see the younger shinobis in the kitchen. Neji stood up quickly and respectfully bowed to Shikamaru’s parents while Shikamaru just waved casually. Yoshino forced a grin on her face at Neji’s antics while Shikaku merely smirked.

“Have the two of you gotten to know each other already?” she asked, somewhat sharply.

Neji didn’t miss the tone but chose to ignore it. “Yes. We played a game of Shogi before Shikamaru offered to make lunch.”

“Well, isn’t that nice of him?” Yoshino questioned softly, sending her son a withering look. Shikamaru merely shrugged it off and continued to prepare the bento boxes.

“Looks like you’ve been eating one of those blood oranges,” Shikaku said nonchalantly, walking into the kitchen and towards the fridge.

“Yeah,” Shikamaru shrugged. “Wanted to see Neji’s face when he saw it. He liked it.”

“I’m sure he was just being polite,” Yoshino said, walking around Neji and heading out of the kitchen.

Her husband and son merely shook their heads and rolled their eyes while Neji awkwardly sat back down. What had he done to gain Yoshino’s animosity? Was it because he wasn’t a girl and couldn’t have children? Or was it because of Hinata’s actions somewhat shaming the entire family in her eyes? He stared down at the counter top before he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Shikaku smiling at him.

“Ignore her,” he stated, his eyes shining with happiness. “She’s not exactly a supporter of same sex marriages.”

“That’s putting it lightly, dad,” Shikamaru mumbled, keeping his eyes locked on the food he was preparing.

Shikaku chuckled. “Probably. But nonetheless, don’t let her get you down. She’s kind of uptight. Just be you and I’m sure she’ll come around.”

Neji had never felt so loved since his father had died. “Thank you, Shikaku.”

Shikaku shrugged. “You’re going to be family. Might as well as treat you like it, eh?”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “If you’re going to treat him like family, I think I’ll keep him away from here as much as possible.”

Laughter exploded from the older nin’s mouth. “Now why would you want to do that?”

“After all the pranks you’ve pulled on me, you think I’d learn to be cautious,” Shikamaru stated. “Besides, teasing Neji is my job.”

Neji blushed slightly which brought a smirk to the younger Nara’s lips while Shikaku merely chuckled. “Well, you two have fun eating your lunch and watching the clouds. You’re welcome to come back here if you get bored, Neji.”

Neji smiled. “I’ll remember that. Thank you.”

Shikaku nodded in return before he pointed a finger at his son. “You be nice or I’ll let your mother chew your ass out later.”

Shikamaru grinned deviously. “Oh, come on dad. You really think I’m going to be mean?”

“Knowing you, anything’s possible,” Shikaku snorted, before he walked out of the kitchen.

Neji watched the exchange somewhat enviously. He wondered if his father and he would have been the same way had he not been killed. He eyes obviously showed his pondering because Shikamaru looked at him, slightly worried. “Hey, Neji, don’t take anything my mom had said to heart, ‘kay?”

Raising his gaze, Neji looked over at the other, catching the worried look in his eyes. “Oh, no, I-I wasn’t thinking about that. Sorry.”

Shikamaru shrugged, but there was obvious relief in those eyes. “What were you thinking about?”

“Just wondering if I would have had something similar to what you and your father have,” Neji stated honestly, a small smile making its way onto his face.

“Nah,” Shikamaru argued. “It would have been better. My dad and I tend to be at odds a lot.”

“Maybe,” Neji said softly, getting lost in his own thoughts again.

“Well, the lunches are done,” Shikamaru announced washing his hands once again. “Ready to go?”

Neji gave the other a soft smile and nodded his head. He grabbed one of the bento boxes from Shikamaru’s hands and followed the Nara towards the back door of his home. He opened it and let Neji walk out first, following shortly behind and grinning as the Hyuuga stared out into the forest. At first, Neji was wary. This was the Nara’s forest. Was he even allowed to come in here?

As if reading his thoughts, Shikamaru gently pulled at his arm, indicating for the other to follow him. “Only certain parts of the forest are completely restricted, but I can bring you to most of it. As long as you have me or another Nara with you, it’s not seen as trespassing.”

The pair walked silently through the woods, Neji admiring the trees and life that seemed to surround him. It was so alive. There was something different about the Nara’s forest compared to all the other ones that he had been in. He couldn’t place what though. It gave him a sense of peace, a sense of tranquility. Maybe that’s what the difference was. The fact that he wasn’t on a mission and was out here for enjoyment’s sake made a difference.

They made their way to a clear hill that allowed one to see over most of the trees. Neji’s eyes gazed out to look upon the walls of Konoha’s inner city, gazing at the Hokage Mountain from a strange side angle. It gave them a nobler look and Neji was entranced by it. It wasn’t until Shikamaru called over to him that he was able to break away from the view. He made his way over to the Nara and sat down silently in the lush grass.

“This is the edge of the forest,” Shikamaru stated, opening his box and pulling out his chopsticks. “It’s also one of my favorite spots to watch the clouds.”

“Why is that?” Neji asked. A hill was a hill, right?

“It’s the angle,” Shikamaru explained. “It’s really nice to just sit here and watch the sun set. It’s a perfect view. That and it’s really quiet here. Not many of my family members would take the time to come out here to bother me unless it was really important. There’s only one cousin that really enjoys annoying me, but she’s been away on a week-long mission. I keep hoping that she won’t be back for a while.”

Neji laughed at the other’s confession before his eyes wandered on the land around them. “You certainly do have quite the vantage point here.”

Shikamaru nodded. “That’s true. The Nidaime wanted to put a watch tower here, but the Shodaime refused to do it. Don’t really know the whole story, but basically he said that a place as perfect as this didn’t need a watch tower or someone constantly watching from it. He said it should be a place for peace, a place for a person to relax. The Nidaime eventually agreed with his brother and gave the lands to the Nara clan during his rule.”

“Wise men,” Neji said softly. “And it makes sense to give it to the Nara clan.”

“Oh?” Shikamaru said, raising a brow. “What makes you say that?”

Neji smirked and turned to face his companion. “There’s no other clan who could simply lie on their backs all day to simply relax and have peace.”

Shikamaru chuckled and that turned to a bright laughter. Apparently he agreed with the Hyuuga.

The two spent to rest of the day simply chatting with each other, Neji continuing to grow fonder of the Nara as time went by. How had he ever hated this man? It wasn’t long before they were lying on their backs, watching the clouds, continuing their light conversation. Neji couldn’t help but smile during the short time when there was silence between them. It felt good to simply relax like this. Maybe marrying Shikamaru wasn’t going to be such a disastrous thing after all.


	5. Chapter 5

“You must tell me all about it, Neji! I insist!”

Neji looked over at Lee as he continued to eat his dango. He smiled when his gaze brought into view a certain redhead. Gaara was here on business, dealing with some sort of trade fraud that had happened between Konoha and Kumo, dealing with goods from Suna apparently. The meeting for today had ended early, Tsunade wanting to just be done with it all for a little while. Gaara hadn’t argued and instead had searched Konoha inside and out till he found his green-spandex wearing boyfriend.

“What about it, exactly, do you want to know, Lee?” Neji asked before taking another bite of his dango. Gods, he loved these things.

“Did you argue a lot?” Lee asked, completely ignoring his own dangos while Gaara watched the scene as entertainment. You couldn’t get more animated than Lee.

“No, actually,” Neji answered. “I took your advice and…looked at the situation optimistically. He was…extremely nice during the whole day, despite some playful banter.”

“I’m a little lost here, Lee,” Gaara stated, finally jumping into the conversation. “What exactly is going on?”

Neji listened as Lee gave Gaara a brief overrun of the most recent events. When Lee finished, Gaara had a confused look on his face. “Shikamaru is not that bad, is he? Temari seems to hold him in high regard.”

“Really? By the way she acts, one would think she felt otherwise.”

The three shinobi turned to look over at their newest conversational partner. Neji had to bite his tongue to keep a smile from growing on his face upon seeing Shikamaru. Ino and Chouji greeted them cheerfully, while Shikamaru simply kept the smirk on his face. Neji invited team 10 to sit with them, scooting over to give them more room. Ino sat down quickly, beaming, and pulled her husband with her, Chouji smiling brightly at the group. Shikamaru moved rather slowly but took his spot next to the Hyuuga. Team 10 ordered their own dangos shortly after, the waitress walking away from the busy table.

“So, what brought on Gaara’s comment about Shikamaru?” Ino asked, wrapping her arm around Chouji’s.

“Probably the whole Hinata running away, Ino,” Chouji stated.

“Oh, right!” Ino nodded. “I don’t see why that would make you think Shikamaru’s a bad person.”

“Why else would Hinata run away?” Lee asked.

Ino raised an eyebrow. “You…you don’t know?” When the rest of the group, minus Shikamaru, looked at her in confusion, she merely shook her head. “Damn, she can keep a secret!”

Neji frowned. “What are you talking about, Ino?”

Ino smiled. “She’s been dating Shino for the past 3 months.”

The entire table was silent, but for various reasons. Lee was in shock, while Gaara looked like the information was nice to know, but not necessary. Chouji was wondering how his wife had figured this entire thing out and Shikamaru was just flat out bored with the conversation. Neji didn’t know what to think. Why hadn’t Hinata simply told her father? Hiashi would surely have found some way to allow Hinata to marry the Aburame instead of Shikamaru. Frowning, he turned his attention back to his dangos, eating them much slower than he had been before.

“I suppose that would make sense,” Gaara finally stated.

“Especially as no one as seen head or tail of Shino and Kiba,” Shikamaru added lazily. “They’ve been missing for the past 4 days.”

“Do you think that they’re with her?” Ino asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. “Probably.”

Neji stayed quiet as the conversation continued. His mind was racing with the new information. As much as he wanted to go home and tell Hiashi what was going on, he thought better against it. Hiashi, for one, would probably think that this was only for Neji to find a way out of the engagement. Next he had to take into consideration that he wasn’t hearing this from Hinata or Shino. Second hand information was never entirely trustworthy. But for some reason, the situation was bugging him.

As if sensing the Hyuuga’s unease, Shikamaru plucked one of the dangos from Neji’s plate and popped the entire thing in his mouth. Neji glared at him while Ino snickered. Lee smiled slightly before jumping back to his previous curiosity. “Tell me, Neji, what else did you do yesterday?”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and swallowed the rest of the dango. “You’re asking about his day yesterday?”

_Oh no,_ Neji inwardly groaned. _I don’t like where this is going. Shikamaru will do everything he can to make me feel embarrassed, I’m sure of it._

“Yes, I am curious as to what happened,” Lee nodded.

“Now that he mentions it, so am I,” Ino smiled a predatory look in her eyes.

Shikamaru shrugged. “We did things. What else do you need to know?”

“Oh come on!” Ino whined. “You two didn’t do anything of interest?”

“Other than some of the reactions I was able to pull out of Neji during the day, it was pretty normal,” Shikamaru stated, knowing he was going to get questions.

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. _Here we go._

“Oh, you’ve got to share!” Ino giggled. “Come on!”

“I must say I’m rather curious myself,” Gaara smirked.

Lee was more concerned for Neji. “I don’t know. Maybe we should just leave it alone.”

“Oh, but why?” Ino whined.

“Because I wouldn’t show you,” Shikamaru stated, “and I doubt that Neji would want to.”

Ino pouted. Crossed her arms and pouted. “Spoil sports.”

Neji sighed and sent Lee a look that clearly said ‘Thank you’ as he lifted his cup to his lips.

“At least tell me if you did anything romantic!” Ino insisted. “Have you kissed?”

Neji choked, the water going down the wrong pipe, catching the table’s attention immediately. When he didn’t stop coughing, Shikamaru grabbed onto his arm and started to rub the Hyuuga’s back, his eyes staring almost worriedly at the other. Lee was out of his seat as well, kneeling down to look at Neji’s face, his large eyes scanning the Hyuuga’s expression to see if the Heimlich maneuver was going to be needed. After a few minutes, Neji was able to breathe, though he was still coughing every now and then.

“Are you OK?” Shikamaru asked, still rubbing the other’s back.

Neji placed his elbows onto the table and leaned forward to rest his head against his fists, nodding slowly. “I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t *cough* try to kill me, Ino.”

Ino snickered. “All I asked was if you guys kissed.”

Chouji frowned. “You know very well that they haven’t.”

“Oh, you all are taking this too seriously,” Ino frowned, letting out a heavy sigh.

Shikamaru turned to scowl at her. “When you make someone choke, Ino, it becomes serious. What if he had been eating?”

Lee nodded, returning to his seat. “And it isn’t very nice to torment someone.”

Ino rolled her eyes. “Sorry."

Neji shook his head and coughed.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Gaara asked, his eyes never leaving how Shikamaru hadn’t let go of the other yet.

“I’ll be just fine,” Neji stated, sitting up straight. Shikamaru let go of the other’s arm, but left his hand on his back. Turning to both Lee and Shikamaru, Neji nodded his thanks before he returned his attention back to the dangos sitting on his plate. He suddenly wasn’t very hungry anymore.

“Kind of quick to jump to his rescue, weren’t you Shikamaru?” Ino smirked, folding her arms.

Shikamaru just stared at her for a moment before he shook his head. “The next time you’re choking Ino, I’m just going to sit by and watch.”

“Lee moved fairly quickly as well,” Gaara stated, taking a sip of his water.

“But Lee’s his best friend,” Ino stated. “Shikamaru’s not.”

“Since when do you have to be someone’s best friend to help them?” Chouji asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Ugh,” Ino cried, throwing her hands in the air. “You guys are just so dumb!”

“That or you’re thinking too much,” Chouji snickered.

Neji sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He was getting a headache.

“Hey, Neji, you going to eat those?” Chouji asked, noticing that the Hyuuga hadn’t touched the dangos since his coughing fit.

“They’re all yours, Chouji,” Neji stated, keeping his eyes closed.

Chouji laughed happily before he pulled the plate closer to him and started to eat away, much to Ino’s disappointment.

“So, when’s the next day that you two will be ‘forced’ to hang out with each other?” Ino asked, looking over at the pair.

Neji sighed softly. “Tomorrow.”

“What is the purpose of those days?” Lee asked.

“It allows the parties to court each other, Lee,” Gaara stated.

Shikamaru snorted. “For most people anyhow. I’m not doing any form of courting.”

Neji snorted softly and nodded his head in agreement with the Nara.

“Aww, but I think it would be cute!” Ino smiled. “You should totally buy Neji some flowers, Shikamaru!”

Shikamaru stared blankly at her. “Ino, this is Hyuuga Neji we’re talking about. Do you think he’s really going to want flowers?”

“I’m inclined to agree with Shikamaru on this one,” Neji asked, raising an eyebrow. “Why would I want flowers?”

Ino shrugged. “Get him a kunai then.”

Both Shikamaru and Neji let out a frustrated sigh and shook their heads, almost in unison. What was it with woman and giving or getting gifts?

“I think, Ino,” Chouji interrupted, “that we ought to leave these days just to the two of them.”

“I was only trying to help,” Ino pouted.

Chouji chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “I know, but this relationship isn’t going to be like ours was. They’re two totally different people compared to us.”

“You’re right,” Ino sighed, leaning against the Akimichi. “Shikamaru’s a lazy ass and Neji’s got a stick up his.”

Neji flushed with anger as the rest of the table, minus Shikamaru of course, stared at her in horror. “I beg your pardon?”

Ino blushed. “D-did I say that out loud?”

Neji glared. “Yes.”

Ino swallowed. “I-I…I didn’t mean…”

“I think you did, actually,” Neji frowned, pushing up from the table. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go elsewhere.”

“Neji,” Lee frowned, trying to get his best friend to calm down.

“I’m sorry, Lee, I’ll have to speak with you some other time,” Neji stated, placing some money on the table to cover the expenses of not only his dangos, but those of everyone else plus a tip. Ignoring the spluttering protests of everyone but the Nara and the Kazekage, he walked towards the door of the shop, fuming and hurt.

“Way to go, Ino,” Shikamaru growled, getting up as well. He walked towards the door himself, albeit more slowly. “Next time, why don’t you try crushing his spirit?”

Ino frowned as she watched her teammate walk out the door. Chouji ran his hand up and down her arm, trying to comfort her. Gaara continued eating silently, not totally understanding what had just happened, but decided that it wasn’t any of his concern. Lee had watched his best friend leave the shop with sad eyes. Neji was so tired of everyone thinking he was uptight and bitchy. Yes there were times he was like that, but more often than not he wasn’t. Lee hoped that he wouldn’t be the only one to ever see that in the Hyuuga.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting on the furthest hill he could find, Neji stared out over the fields littered with flowers and trees. He glowered at the scenery before a heavy sigh left his lips. Why did everyone seem to think that he had a stick up his ass all the time? Did he really act that rudely towards other people? He sighed again and stared almost sadly out over the fields. Did he really come across that way? The thought seemed to sink him further into his little depression. And the day had started out so well…

“You going to sit there all day feeling sorry for yourself?”

Neji frowned, but didn’t turn to face the man coming his way. “I don’t need any more criticism right now, Shikamaru. I’d appreciate it if you’d just leave me alone.”

Shikamaru sighed and sat down, despite what Neji wanted. He looked over at the Hyuuga before he rubbed the back of his head and laid back, staring at the clouds passing overhead. How was he going to mend this one? Telling Neji not to worry about his mom was one thing, but what Ino had said was the opinion of a lot of people in the village. He knew that Neji knew that. So there wasn’t any point in telling him to shrug off the girl’s words.

“Having a stick up your ass isn’t always a bad thing, you know,” he said lazily, his eyes never leaving the skies.

Neji’s frown grew. “Trying to be nice? You’re not making me feel better.”

Shikamaru sighed. “So you were brought up differently, by other people who seem to have the same problem. What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal,” Neji growled, “is that I come across a cold-hearted bastard.”

“Aren’t you?” Shikamaru asked, trying to lighten the mood.

It obviously didn’t work as the Hyuuga stood up. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” His voice was so soft that Shikamaru wasn’t sure if Neji had spoken. He sat up as the Hyuuga started to slowly walk away and grabbed onto the other’s hand, stopping him.

“Neji, I was just trying to make you feel better,” Shikamaru stated.

“Calling me a cold-hearted bastard is supposed to make me feel better?”

“I was being sarcastic,” Shikamaru sighed. “Look, I didn’t mean it, OK?” When Neji didn’t move he gently pulled on the other’s arm. “Come on, sit back down.”

Neji frowned but did as the other said after a few more moments of standing. He continued to stare out over the fields, not even faking a look in the Nara’s direction. Shikamaru frowned at this, but turned to look in the same direction that the Hyuuga was. They sat in silence for a moment before Shikamaru cast a sidelong glance at the white-eyed nin. Neji didn’t miss it, but chose to ignore it. Yesterday had gone so well too. Where had things gone wrong?

“You know,” Shikamaru said slowly, “it wouldn’t hurt for you to ignore what people say.”

Neji frowned. “Trying to make me feel better again?”

Shikamaru smirked and shook his head. “No, but it if works, I’ll keep going.”

Neji snorted. “I’m not as easy going as you are, Nara.”

“True, but that doesn’t mean you have to let what people say affect you,” Shikamaru shrugged. “Look at me. I don’t care at all.”

“I’ve noticed,” Neji mumbled.

Shikamaru’s smirk grew. “Come on. Stop being so tense. Just relax like you did yesterday.”

“Yesterday it was only you and I,” Neji argued.

“I don’t see anyone else around, do you?” Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Neji opened his mouth to reply only to stop, close it, and let out a heavy sigh. He shook his head and looked down at the ground. He hated the Nara for this and yet…was greatly appreciative at that same time. He wanted to be angry. He had just been told he had a stick up his ass after all. But something…something about Shikamaru made him feel better. He hated that. He wasn’t supposed to feel like that at all. For anyone! He always thought that he was going to be by himself for the rest of his life.

Suddenly that thought bugged him. There was nothing wrong with being alone, especially as a shinobi. If anything, that’s probably what most should want until after they retired, like his uncle. Being married at this young age was…terrifying. Especially as he still had room to grow with his skills. He was making himself a legend in the Hyuuga books so to speak. Being alone was ideal for that. But being alone now looked agonizing.

He hated that feeling, the feeling of being unsure about anything. What was it about the Nara that would make Neji so confused? He wanted to be alone, he knew he did, but his mind screamed with him that he didn’t. Being with Shikamaru, even if it was in dead silence was nice. It helped calm him when he was upset, like now. He wanted to be angry, damn it! But with Shikamaru around, it wasn’t possible. He let out a heavy sigh, not realizing it had caught the other’s attention until he was poked in the head.

“Stop thinking,” Shikamaru order, though his tone was soft. “You’ll only hurt that brain of yours.”

Neji snorted. “I should be saying that to you.”

Shikamaru shook his head. “My thinking isn’t on the emotional level that yours it.”

“What, you can read minds now?” Neji asked, glaring at the other.

“No,” Shikamaru sighed. “I just know that I don’t worry about things as much as you do.”

Neji bristled. “I’m sorry for having emotions.”

Shikamaru paused. “Are you saying I’m heartless?”

“I never said any such thing,” Neji retorted.

“You meant it though,” Shikamaru said casually.

Neji gave a heavy sigh in frustration. “Forget it.” Talking with the Nara was suddenly getting him angry. Perhaps he wasn’t always happy around the Nara…

When Shikamaru started to chuckled, Neji’s head snapped to look at him in irritation. He huffed angrily and lied down on the grass, turning to his side so his back was facing the Nara. “Does nothing bother you?”

Shikamaru looked at the rather childish action of the other and smiled. “Oh, there are a few things.”

“None of which you’re going to share with me lest I gain some sort of advantage into teasing and or annoying you, correct?” Neji asked,

“So you are a genius,” Shikamaru teased. It was working. He was slowly bringing the Hyuuga out of his funk.

“Ha ha,” Neji mumbled, trying to stay angry. It wasn’t working very well.

“So tell me,” Shikamaru started, “why is it so easy to tease you?”

Neji growled. “How would I know?”

Shikamaru shrugged and lied down on the grass. “Because you’re you? I don’t know. I’d think a person would know something like that.”

Neji frowned and rolled till he was facing the other. “You know, I don’t like you.”

Shikamaru chuckled. “That could be problematic.”

“You’re telling me,” Neji mumbled.

“Does my teasing annoy you?” Shikamaru asked, turning to look at the other, his eyes immediately catching the attention of the other’s.

Neji stared at him for a moment before he looked away. “Only when we’re around other people.”

“Why?”

Neji shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess…I just don’t like being made fun of, even in jest.”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “You that touchy?”

Neji scowled. “I already told you I was a touchy child…”

“Right, right,” Shikamaru sighed, looking back up at the clouds. “We really need to do something to just help you relax.”

“Like what?” Neji asked, staring blankly at the Nara.

Shikamaru shrugged. “I hear sex is relaxing.”

Neji blanched and sat up. “W-what?”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sat up as well. “Sheesh, I was just joking! You really are uptight.”

Neji blushed. “Well excuse me b-but I’m not one to just…have sex!”

Shikamaru stared at him for a moment before a slow smirk made its way onto his face. “You’re a virgin.”

Neji’s blush grew. “In the sense when it comes to two men, yes!”

Shikamaru shook his head and the smirk grew. “You haven’t ever done it. Period.”

Neji was sure the blush had then spread through his whole body. “I-I don’t need to stay here and listen to this!” He started to get up when Shikamaru grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, effectively placing him on top of the other. The Nara was quick to wrap his arms around the Hyuuga, successfully trapping him and keeping him still. Neji tried to squirm out of Shikamaru’s hold, but found that any effort would be useless. “Let me go, Nara!”

Shikamaru shook his head. “No.”

“I said let me go!” Neji yelled, glaring at the other.

Shikamaru chuckled. “Are you that scared that I’ll do something to you?”

“You are treading on dangerous ground,” Neji snarled, his eyes narrowing at that other.

“Neji,” Shikamaru said softly.

“What!?” Neji hissed, starting to struggle again.

“Relax.”

“Relax?! You want me to relax when you have me sitting on top of you and anyon-“

“I want to see if you’re willing to try,” Shikamaru stated, looking the Hyuuga straight in the eye. “Just relax.”

“But-“

Shikamaru shook his head. “No buts. The position doesn’t matter. Just let go. No one else is around and no one’s going to see. So just. Relax.”

Neji glared defiantly at the other before an angry huff escaped him. He looked away from the Nara, his eyes staring at the ground. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Shikamaru asked, giving Neji a look of disbelief.

“Your knee is digging into my side,” Neji mumbled.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Trying to trick me into loosening my grip?”

Neji flushed. “N-No.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Hyuuga.”

“Damn it Shikamaru, let me go!”

The Nara sighed. “Why won’t you at least try?”

Neji stopped moving and glared at the other. “You don’t find this awkward?! At all?”

“What?” Shikamaru asked. “Me with my arms around you or you on my lap?”

“Both!” Neji screeched, stopping his struggles. “What do you expect me to think?”

“Is this bothering you that much?” Shikamaru huffed. When Neji didn’t answer, he released his grip, the Hyuuga backing away from him almost immediately.

“I will speak with you tomorrow,” Neji said sharply, his voice low. “Good bye.” With that he left, hurt and fuming. Shikamaru sighed and lied back down, staring up at the clouds. He had pushed too hard. Pushed Neji a little too much. So he had miscalculated. It wasn’t often he did that, but there were times. Now he’d only have to fix his mistakes, but how to do that? It was easier to do on the battlefield than it was in real life. Sighing, he turned to sky, hoping the clouds could maybe give him an answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Like the first morning when Neji had met with Shikamaru and his parents, he didn’t want to get out of bed. This time was not due to nervousness. No, now he simply didn’t want to see the Nara at all. Yesterday had left him more frustrated and irate than he had been if a very long time. Shikamaru for a short time had been making him feel better but had to go and destroy it. Couldn’t the Nara see how awkward this was for Neji? Not only having to take Hinata’s place but act as the other half of a relationship?

Sighing as he made his way to one of the more private greeting rooms, Neji decided he wasn’t going to speak to the Nara unless it was absolutely necessary. Yes, he might be acting like a woman, but he was angry. If ignoring the Nara and giving him the cold shoulder was what he needed to do to feel better, he would do it. He opened the slide to the room, expecting it to be empty only to find Shikamaru already standing in the room waiting for him. He was early. Nara Shikamaru was _early._

“Hey,” the Nara said quietly, simply looking at the Hyuuga.

Neji nodded curtly and said nothing. An hour. He only had to endure an hour with the jerk and then he could be alone for the rest of the day.

“Mind if we play another game of Shogi today?” Shikamaru asked casually, although his voice was still subdued.

Thinking about it for a moment, Neji looked away. Playing Shogi meant they’d have to use his father’s set, something he really didn’t want to do right now. But it also gave him a chance to show his full potential against the Nara, maybe even beat him. “Very well.”

Shikamaru smiled slightly. “Great. Your room?”

Neji nodded and turned, leaving the door open for the Nara to walk through. The silence was heavy and awkward, but Neji paid it no mind. They entered his room in the same silence and Neji headed straight for the closet. He let out a soft sigh as he carefully withdrew the board from the closet, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. When it came to dealing with this board, it was always done in the utmost reverence. He could never be completely angry when he looked at it.

The game started out in the same silence, Neji keeping his eyes on the board the entire time, not noticing the occasional glances from the Nara. When the atmosphere became too tense for even Shikamaru to handle, the Nara sighed heavily. “Neji, I need to apologize.”

Neji raised a brow, but made no other movement to show he had heard the Nara. “Oh?”

Shikamaru sighed. “I was completely rude yesterday and…my actions were uncalled for.”

Neji made no comment. He wanted to be sarcastic, wanted to piss Shikamaru off. But he controlled himself and said nothing instead, focusing on the game.

Shikamaru frowned and snatched the piece Neji was going to move and wrapped his hand around it. “I’m trying to apologize. The least you could do is pay attention.”

“I heard you,” Neji stated, “now give me back the piece.”

“Not until you answer me,” Shikamaru said, fighting back a smirk, especially as he knew it would only anger the man in front of him further.

“I don’t feel inclined to do so,” Neji retorted. “Give me back the piece.”

“No,” the Nara stated. “Not until we discuss this.”

“Nara,” Neji frowned, “just give me the piece.”

“No.”

“Shikamaru.”

“No.”

“I’m warning you.”

“I’m not giving it back.”

“One more chance, Nara. Give it to me.”

“No.”

Neji lunged, something Shikamaru hadn’t expected the other to do, his hands scrambling to pull the piece from the startled Nara’s hands. Shikamaru quickly regained his senses and tightened his hold around the Shogi piece (a bishop to be exact), keeping Neji away as best he could. The Hyuuga dove forward again, pushing Shikamaru back against the head rest. Shikamaru twisted, hiding the bishop behind his back and holding Neji off with his arm. Neji’s footing slipped on the bed spread and knocked the Shogi board off.

Neji could have sworn that the next few seconds were played in slow motion. The minute his foot had touched the board, he immediately had turned around, knowing full well what was going to happen if he didn’t stop it. But gravity was pulling at it too quickly and all he could do was stare as the dark wooded board continued to fall. He barely registered some movement from the Nara, but his mind was focused fully on the board.

He expected to hear a sickening crack, to watch the board get chipped and broken. He hadn’t expected to see tendrils of the shadows reach out and grab the Shogi board and all of the pieces with it. He watched in silence as the board was slowly lifted back onto the middle of the bed and the pieces placed into a small pile next to it. It was then that Neji felt Shikamaru let out a relieved breath before he flopped back against the head board of Neji’s bed.

“That was close,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. “Try to be more careful, would you?”

“You…” Neji couldn’t think of what to say. He had been so angry with the Nara and now…now he wanted to hug him. Shikamaru had saved his father’s board, the only thing that he had left of him. He didn’t even care or realize that he was leaning over Shikamaru in a way that wouldn’t look innocent should someone walk in. “I…thank you…”

“It’s important to you, right?” Shikamaru stated, picking up the bishop that had fallen to the bedspread when he had started making the seals for his jutsu. “I couldn’t just let it fall.”

Neji shouldn’t have felt touched, should still be angry, but he wasn’t anymore. “Still, after the way I’ve been acting-“

“You had every right to be angry about yesterday,” Shikamaru interrupted. “That’s why I wanted to apologize and make it up to you. I felt bad. Still do.”

“Considering that you just saved the one thing that’s most important to me,” Neji smirked, “I don’t think I could reject your apology.”

“So I’ve been forgiven?” Shikamaru grinned.

Neji gave him a small smile. “Yes.”

Shikamaru sighed. “Good. I still need to make it up to you.”

“You already have,” Neji stated, sitting back and placing his hand on the surface of the board.

“That doesn’t count,” Shikamaru argued. “Let me take you out for lunch.”

“You made lunch last time,” Neji retorted, slowly picking up the pieces to put them away.

“Yes, but last time I hadn’t been overly rude to you,” Shikamaru stated. “Please?”

Neji sighed and leaned forward to grab the bishop Shikamaru had in his hands. “Very well.”

Shikamaru grinned, placing the piece in Neji’s hand. “Where’d you like to go?”

“Shikamaru, I don’t want to make all the decisions in this,” Neji frowned, closing the drawer to his Shogi board.

“I’m the one apologizing, so therefore, you get to pick,” Shikamaru stated as Neji got off of the bed to put the board away.

Neji sighed, putting the board back into his closet. “But I really don’t care. You’ve already…given me the greatest favor. Anything else would seem insignificant.”

Shikamaru smiled. “Well, I knew the board was important to you, but not that important. I’m glad I saved it.”

“You have no idea how much it really means to me,” Neji said softly, his eyes lingering on the closet doors. “Why don’t we just forget that yesterday ever happened?”

“You mean treat this like a lover’s spat and let it go?” Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Neji’s cheeks flushed slightly at the Nara’s wording before he nodded. “Exactly. Although I wouldn’t know what it’s like to have a lover’s spat.”

Shikamaru chuckled. “Alright, I get it. At least let me take you out for lunch, huh? Even if you don’t want to count it as part of my apology.”

“But-“

“Neji, please,” Shikamaru said softly. “I know…that you didn’t and still don’t want to be in this situation, but…we really can’t change it. At least let me try to make it the best that we can.”

Neji paused and looked over at the Nara. He was right. Unless Hinata came back or was forced to come back, there was no way to call of this engagement. Sighing he walked over to the bed and sat back down, next to Shikamaru. He stared at the floor for a moment before he turned his gaze over to the Nara, who was looking at him expectantly. Neji gave him a small smile and nodded his head in agreement with the other’s words.

“You’re right,” Neji stated. “It is something I’m going to have to just accept and make the best out of. I’ll do my best to be…agreeable.”

Shikamaru grinned. “Thank you Neji. I’ll try not to embarrass you so much.”

The Hyuuga flushed a little. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Being defiant isn’t going to get you anywhere,” Shikamaru smirked, getting to his feet. “Come on. We’ll go to the ramen shop for lunch. Unless you have any arguments with that.”

Neji shook his head and stood to his feet. “No, I’m alright with ramen.”

“If we’re lucky, maybe we’ll run into Naruto,” Shikamaru grinned, walking with the Hyuuga out of his room.

Neji snorted. “Wouldn’t that be unlucky?”

Shikamaru laughed and Neji couldn’t help but smile at the sound. They were back on good terms. He supposed that anytime they seemed to be having a conflict he’d just having to remember what they had talked about today. That and what the Nara had done for him. He was sure there would be few moments when he would be angry enough that not even saving his father’s Shogi board would save the Nara from his wrath, but the incident would act would be a constant reminder.

The pair made their way quietly down the streets of Konoha, nodding and bowing politely to those who greeted them, but made no move to start a conversation. Neji was extremely content. It must have been because Shikamaru had saved his Shogi board. His heart was still thumping with the adrenaline the moment had pumped into him. He kept his face calm, even if there was a small smile on his face. He couldn’t deny the good feeling pumping through him.

It wasn’t a surprise when they came upon Naruto in the Ichiraku Ramen shop. They were, however, surprised to see Sasuke there. The Uchiha had been extremely reclusive since he had returned to Konoha two years ago. Of course, Naruto didn’t like that and pulled Sasuke out of his home every chance he got. Lately, that had been less, considering that Naruto was constantly with Tsunade trying to gain the skills for becoming the Hokage, but he still pulled Sasuke out.

As the two entered the shop, Neji’s first thoughts went to where Sakura was. Ever since Sasuke had come back, the pink-haired girl had been hanging out with the Uchiha as much as she could. Neji snorted to himself. No wonder the dark-haired boy was so reclusive. Naruto beamed when he saw the two of them and gave them a hearty greeting. Sasuke stiffened for a moment before he gave the two a brief nod. It was apparent that he still got negative and hated looks, but Shikamaru was too lazy to do that and didn’t care. Neji, in all honesty, wasn’t going to blame the Uchiha for all that had happened and was simply going to keep his mouth shut about the parts he did blame him for.

“How are you doing, Sasuke?” Neji asked, surprising the Uchiha and making Naruto very happy.

“I’m doing well, thank you Neji,” Sasuke said quietly, but firmly. He might have been a little reclusive, but he was still a Uchiha.

“Oh, Sasuke, did you hear about these two?” Naruto asked, as the other boy turned back to his ramen. “They’re going be fiancés!”

Sasuke’s eyes widened and he turned to the blonde completely. “What?”

Neji sighed and quietly ordered while Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Maybe you’d better expand on the situation, Naruto.”

“Right, right,” the blonde chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

It wasn’t long till Sasuke was informed, and a smirk had been steadily growing on his face as the information had been spilled. “Ah, I see.”

Neji sent Shikamaru a look that said clearly said ‘don’t interfere’ as he took a drink of his sake. There had always been little verbal wars between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha and he wasn’t going to try and call in backup. No, that would be cowardly. He merely nodded to Sasuke’s comment and thanked the chef for the ramen, his mind whirling as Shikamaru too thanked him for his own. What was the Uchiha going to say first?

“I must say, I’m shocked,” Sasuke stated, looking over slyly at the Hyuuga. “I would have expected you to be throwing a hissy fit, Hyuuga.”

Neji caught Shikamaru’s barely suppressed smirk, but ignored it. “Really? I thought that was your lot in life.” He really had missed these.

Sasuke snorted. “More like Naruto’s actually.”

Shikamaru couldn’t hold back the snorted snickers at the look that covered Naruto’s face.

“Teme!” Naruto snarled, smacking Sasuke upside the head. “See if I ever do you any favors.”

“Damn it, dobe!” Sasuke hissed, clutching onto his head. “That’s where I hit my head this morning on the headboard!”

Naruto’s expression changed immediately. “Oh, Sasuke, I-I’m sorry! I totally forgot!” Not completely thinking clearly, Naruto pulled the Uchiha closer to him and kissed the spot he had just barely hit.

Both Neji and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at that while a blush covered Sasuke’s cheeks. “Well,” Neji smirked, “certainly wasn’t expecting that tidbit of information.”

“I’m surprised I didn’t know about it,” Shikamaru grinned. “And people say I’m a genius. How long have you two been hiding that?”

Sasuke’s blush grew. “Hiding what?”

“I don’t think you want me to say it out loud, Sasuke,” Shikamaru said, turning back to his meal.

Naruto was just as dark as the other and his head was slightly bowed. “Please don’t tell anyone. Especially Sakura…”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Neji stated, slowly gathering some noodles.

“Naruto,” Shikamaru started, staring at the blonde with a look so blank no one could have beat it, “have you ever heard of either of us spreading a rumor?”

Naruto sighed in relief and Neji caught the relieved look in the Uchiha’s dark eyes. “Thanks guys.”

“Let’s just say we’ll be expecting a really big gift from the two of you when we’re officially engaged,” Shikamaru smirked, giving Neji a wink with the eye the other two couldn’t see.

Neji shook his head and returned to his meal when Naruto immediately began to ask Sasuke what they were going to get them. Sasuke merely replied with a whispered dobe and Shikamaru returned to his noodles, grinning. Over all, the day had turned out much better than Neji had originally planned for. And now that he had his mind focused, he was sure that he would be able to accept the situation eventually. After all, the Nara wasn’t as bad as he had originally thought and after recent events, Neji was even willing to praise him.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days had passed and Neji couldn’t have been more content. He was looking forward to spending time with Shikamaru even when they weren’t ‘forced’ to. The Nara had come over the next day and asked Neji if he wanted to play Shogi again. The Hyuuga had readily agreed and the time they had spent together was completely and perfectly enjoyable. There were times when Shikamaru would tease him, but Neji was slowly getting used to it.

As he was making his way toward the kitchen, Hiashi called out to him, a serious look on his face. Neji stopped and bowed respectfully before his face gave him a slightly confused look. “Is there something you need, uncle?”

Hiashi nodded. “You’re being called in for a mission, Neji. One of the Hokage’s aids dropped off this scroll this morning.”

Neji took the scroll without hesitation and read over it before he let out a quick sigh. “Very well. Thank you uncle. I’ll report to her immediately.” With a quick nod of the head, he left his uncle’s presence and made his way back to his room. He quickly changed into his normal mission clothes and made the hand signs to jutsu himself to the Hokage’s office. Landing outside of the door, he knocked before being called in.

He was slightly shocked to find Shikamaru inside of the room already, along with Lee and Sakura. Lee gave him a hearty hello while Sakura waved. Shikamaru merely nodded, a small smile spreading across his face. Neji bowed respectfully to each of them before he joined them at the line in front of Tsunade’s desk. The blonde merely smiled before she sat back in her chair.

“I’m glad that all of you could make it here to so quickly,” she stated. “It appears that we’ve been having problems along the border of Grass. A rogue nin from Iwa has been causing conflict. Unfortunately, not even their top force is strong enough to detain him. I’m sending you four out there to assess the situation and give back up to Iwa’s forces should the need arise. We don’t want this menace thinking he can come here without a fight.”

“Any information you can give us on the guy?” Shikamaru asked, looking rather tired as he asked.

Tsunade shook her head. “No. He doesn’t leave survivors. That’s why I asked for the four of you specifically. Lee, because of his speed. It’s unrivaled. Sakura, because her strength and medicinal jutsus will definitely aid you. Neji’s Byakugan is the best ever known and his own skills will be extremely useful. Shikamaru’s brain is incomparable and seeing as he took out an Akatsuki member by himself, I think he can handle this one.”

Shikamaru snorted. “Thanks.”

Tsunade chuckled. “As such, Shikamaru is the leader of this mission. Now get going. The sooner this is taken care of the better.”

“Right!” Lee nodded, giving her a thumb’s up.

“Meet at the gates in half an hour,” Shikamaru stated jutsuing out of the room.

The others simply nodded before quickly leaving the office. Neji made his way to his room as soon as he was home and started to pack his usual missions items. He quickly got to his feet as soon as his weapon pack was filled, as well as his travel bag. Looking at the clock he smiled. Ten minutes to spare. Maybe he would get an apple or something from the kitchen on his way out. It was a shame they didn’t have any of those strange oranges. Right as he was about to jutsu to the front gate, he heard his door open and he turned to find Shikamaru walking into the room.

“Shikamaru?” Neji asked, quite surprised.

“I heard your stomach growling this morning,” Shikamaru smirked, reaching back into his pack. “Thought I’d bring you one of those blood oranges to quell the hunger.”

Neji gave him a small smile as he took the offered fruit from the Nara’s hand. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing,” Shikamaru smiled. “Shall we?”

Neji nodded and began to pull the peeling away, wondering if the Nara had known he was craving one of these fruits. _Of course not!_ Neji frowned. He had just thought of it and Shikamaru was no mind reader, although he could be scarily accurate. Besides, he had simply brought it to quell Neji’s hunger. As he threw the peelings on the ground outside the compound, the thought of the simple action brought butterflies to his stomach.

Shikamaru didn’t have to bring something over for him to eat. He could have ignored the slight, almost unheard growling of Neji’s stomach. Could have just let Neji grab something by himself in the kitchen. But he had come over and given Neji the blood orange, probably only going off of the fact that he knew Neji liked them. The thought made Neji blush, even if it was only a minimal one. Instead of thinking about his confusion, he decided to savor to fruit in his hands.

“Have you had anything to eat this morning?” Neji asked, taking a slice and popping it into his mouth. Gods, these were so good!

The Nara shook his head. “Nah didn’t have enough time.”

Neji frowned. “Yet you brought me something to eat?”

Shikamaru shrugged. “It’s really not that big of deal.”

Neji let out a frustrated sigh and pulled the rest of his orange into two equal halves. He held out his hand to the other, waiting for Shikamaru to take it from his hands.

Shikamaru shook his head again. “Neji-“

“Take it,” Neji ordered. “I won’t take no for an answer.”

Staring at him for a few minutes silently, the Nara let a small, sincere, and grateful smile grace his face. He took the offered fruit from the other’s hand. “Thank you, Neji.”

The Hyuuga nodded and turned back to his own little pieces and happily ate another one, the juice spreading across his lips. The two ate silently as they waited for the rest of their team. Lee was next to show up and gave the fruit sitting in their hands a very curious look. Neji smirked and handed one of his pieces to the taijutsu master, assuring him that it tasted good. Lee took a hesitant bite before he smiled and stuck the rest of it inside, chewing happily. Sakura didn’t take long after Lee to show up and immediately smiled.

“That’s a blood orange, isn’t it?” she smiled.

Lee’s face went pale as he swallowed the rest of his piece. “Blood orange?!”

“It’s just a name, Lee,” Neji clarified. “I swear there’s no blood involved in the making of these things.”

Shikamaru snickered. “Although it would have been funny to lead him on. Anyhow, everyone ready to go?”

He got three firm nods of the head before he took to the trees, knowing that the others would follow him, taking the basic formation as they traveled. It was going to take them a day and a half to simply get to the border. They would stop to rest when night fell. The group was completely silent, minus the occasional chatter between Sakura and Lee. As the sun fell down and darkness took over, Shikamaru stopped them, stating that they would set up camp for tonight. With any luck, they could reach the border in the morning.

Neji immediately set out for some firewood and Lee jumped up to the task of helping him, leaving Sakura and the Nara to set up the tents. At first, not a word was said between the two old teammates until Lee’s curiosity got the better of him.

“Neji, where did you get that strange fruit from?” Lee asked, picking up a small log as if it were a twig.

“Shikamaru gave it to me,” Neji said nonchalantly. He wasn’t going to let the other know that he had secretly loved the simple act.

“That was very nice of him,” Lee smiled. “It was very good.”

Neji hummed his agreement and proceeded to cut Lee’s log into several, even pieces with some focused chakra.

“Neji, I heard a rather distressing rumor today.”

The Hyuuga sighed. “Lee-“

“And I know you’ve told me to not believe any rumors that I hear-“

“Lee-“

“-but this one seemed so real that I couldn’t help but listen to it.”

Neji closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “What was it?”

Lee blushed. “I heard that you and Shikamaru did some questionable things on a hill the other day.”

Neji’s eyes went wide. “And who, exactly, told you this?” Oh, so someone had been around. He sighed to himself. Didn’t matter. He was over the incident.

“I heard it from Kakashi-sensei,” Lee said, still blushing.

“It’s not true, Lee,” Neji sighed. “We…had an argument of sorts, nothing more.”

“You are telling the truth?” Lee asked.

“You can ask Shikamaru yourself,” Neji smirked, secretly liking the idea of Shikamaru knowing that someone had in fact been watching. “In fact, I encourage you to do so, just so you won’t have any doubts.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Lee said slowly.

The pair made their way back to the campsite, Neji smirking as Lee continued to talk about random things. A fire was soon started and Neji sat comfortably on the ground, waiting as Sakura finished cooking a small meal and for Lee to confront Shikamaru. He knew that his friend was going to. If Neji wanted him to, Lee was going to do so. On top of that, another confirmation was always better than just one. Once Shikamaru denied it, Lee would be satisfied. But _Sakura_ wouldn’t.

It wasn’t long before they were all sitting around the campfire, eating silently. Lee was fidgeting and Neji was counting down the seconds till his friend asked Shikamaru his questions. He ate quietly, trying to keep the amusement from his face. He wondered how the Nara would react. With his luck, the other would probably shrug and say that it wasn’t true. Sakura would start asking questions then and Shikamaru would probably say something embarrassing about him. And yet something was telling him otherwise.

“Shikamaru, I have a question to ask you,” Lee stated, blushing slightly. Neji gave him an encouraging nod while Sakura merely looked at Lee in curiosity.

“What is it?” Shikamaru asked, taking a bite of his food.

“Is it true that you and Neji did some questionable things on a hill a few days ago?” Lee asked, his blush growing.

Neji’s eyes looked over at the Nara and he was pleasantly surprised. Shikamaru had stopped mid-chew and was looking at Lee in slight surprise. Sakura’s eyes widened and her gaze snapped to their leader as well. It was taking everything in Neji’s body to keep from chuckling. Shikamaru quickly finished chewing and swallowed his bite, sending a nervous look the Hyuuga’s way. Neji merely raised an eyebrow and gave a nod of the head, telling the Nara to answer the other man’s question.

“Why would you think that?” Shikamaru asked slowly, trying to continue sounding bored.

Lee scratched the back of his head. “I heard it from Kakashi.”

“Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura asked, a smile spreading across her lips. “Oh, what were you doing on that hill, Shikamaru?”

Secretly, Neji was cheering the pink-haired woman on. He wisely kept his eyes on his meal, not seeing the desperate looks from the Nara.

“We weren’t doing anything questionable,” Shikamaru said smoothly. How he retained such calm, Neji would never know. “Your old sensei is simply a pervert, Sakura.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Sakura smirked, “but knowing him, he’s not one for making things up, especially rumors. You had to be doing something.”

Neji smirked. The woman could be amazingly smart when she wanted to be. Unfortunately, he couldn’t hold back his laughter any longer and he burst, the noise catching the attention of the three with him. Lee was quite confused while Sakura was simply shocked at the sound itself. Shikamaru was staring at him in disbelief.

“You’re finding this funny?” the Nara asked incredulously.

“Tremendously,” Neji grinned, looking over at his future fiancé.

“I don’t completely see why,” Shikamaru huffed.

“I wasn’t the one instigating the actions that day,” Neji said slyly, giving the Nara an amused look. “I also believe your words were ‘No one is around and no one’s going to see’, weren’t they?”

“Oh, now I’ve got to know!” Sakura smiled. “You have to tell me!”

Shikamaru sighed and ran a hand up his face. “Troublesome. Nothing happened, Sakura.”

“You’re lying,” the kunoichi smirked. “Spit it out."

“As much as I’d love to stick around,” Neji stated before Shikamaru could call on his help, “I’m feeling rather tired so I’ll be heading to bed.”

“Oh, well good night, Neji,” Sakura smiled before turning back to her prey.

“Ah, I should take on the task of watching!” Lee smiled. “See you all in the morning!” With that he was gone, leaving the poor Nara staring after the Hyuuga while Sakura poked and prodded at him for answers.

Neji couldn’t help himself when he entered the tent that he and Shikamaru would be sharing. He snickered as he prepared to get ready for bed, slipping off his shirt. He wasn’t expecting Shikamaru to be entering the tent so soon and was quite unprepared for the Nara to be giving him so deadly a glare. Neji couldn’t stop the snickering at the look the Nara was giving him. He tried to stop but ended up lying on his bed roll, laughing.

“You are a heartless bastard,” Shikamaru smirked, not being able to stop himself from smiling.

Neji snickered. “I suppose that’s not always a bad thing.”

“Did you have your fun?” Shikamaru asked, removing his vest and throwing it up to the top of his own bedroll.

“Oh yes,” Neji smiled, staring at the top of the tent.

“Good,” Shikamaru said as he pulled off his own shirt before he walked over to the Hyuuga and straddled him, grabbing the other’s wrists and pinning them down by his head.

The older nin’s smile faded almost immediately. “What are-“

“Shh,” Shikamaru teased. “Wouldn’t want to alert anyone to your predicament, now would we?”

Neji hissed. “That doesn’t explain what you’re doing!”

Shikamaru chuckled. “As entertaining as it was for you tonight, you need to remember one thing, Neji.”

Neji couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering over the Nara’s lithe, muscular chest. “What’s that?”

“That when it comes to the field of teasing,” Shikamaru grinned, “I have far much more experience than you. And that means I know _exactly_ what to do and say to get you to turn that lovely shade of red.” Neji blushed at the words to which Shikamaru snickered. “See? There it is. So, will you remember?”

Neji merely nodded and watched with a vague sense of disappointment as Shikamaru got off of him and rolled back to his own bed roll. He blinked in surprise as he rolled to the side and glared at the side of the tent next to him. Why had he been disappointed? He frowned as his mind couldn’t give him an answer to his question. It wasn’t as if he was attracted to the Nara. Sure he was nice when he wanted to be and the random acts of kindness made Neji’s stomach fill with butterflies. Then there was the unexpected shape to the other’s muscular -

Neji shook his head. He was not thinking about Shikamaru like that! He was not admiring the other’s body! _Although, it’s a nice body, with all of- Damn it, Neji, stop!_ Blushing lightly, Neji’s mind turned to concentrate on their mission. That was more important. And yet, no matter how many times he tried to focus, his mind always kept running back to the Nara. He frowned as he closed his eyes to sleep. It was only because of the strange things Shikamaru did, that’s all. That was the only reason he was admiring the other. That was all it was…wasn’t it?


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning was spent in silence, although Shikamaru would send a knowing smirk the Hyuuga’s way every now and then. Neji would blush slightly and glare at him before he would turn back to whatever he was doing. They were soon on their way again, Neji shooting glares randomly at the Nara’s back. He was sure that Shikamaru was still grinning to himself and Neji wasn’t going to simply let it go that he had been _straddled_ last night. He wondered if another set of wars were going to start up. He sighed. Verbal wars with Sasuke and now teasing wars with Shikamaru? He was going to kill himself, especially if they decided to join forces.

It was half way to noon when Shikamaru suddenly stopped, signaling for the others to do the same. At first Neji was confused before he caught the Nara’s eye and knew immediately what the other wanted. He activated the Byakugan and began to search the area around them. And not a minute too soon. There was something heading their way and fast in front of them. He was just barely able to move his arm in a signal for everyone to move and hide.

“Don’t think you can hide from me, my pretties! Let me add you to my collection!”

Neji held back a grimace at the sound of that voice. It was absolutely horrid! Slimy and wicked were the only words he could come up with at the moment to describe it. Then the owner of such a voice came to view and Neji did grimace. It was woman of a good height, but her skin looked deathly pale and had slightly darker patches all over. Whether they were bruises or not he didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to inch forward to find out. Her black hair was shoulder length and was extremely coarse, barely hiding her vicious black eyes behind its locks.

“Come out, come out,” the woman cackled. “Let me add you to my collection! Your heads will look so nice on the wall of my cave!”

It was then that Neji’s eyes caught the glint of the sun off of her forehead protector and he frowned. This had to be the rogue nin from the Grass. He was hoping the others would catch it, but after they had separated, he wasn’t sure of what they could see. Shikamaru no doubt had caught it. There was no question there. He wasn’t so sure about the other two. He would use his Byakugan to find out, but he wasn’t sure just what this woman’s abilities consisted of. After all, she was collecting heads. Something was very wrong with her.

“Ah, found one of you!”

Neji frowned. Just who had she found? He wasn’t left time to ponder as something hit him in the back of the head and knocked him down off of his perch. Whatever it had been, it hadn’t been a weapon of any kind. He quickly righted himself and took off in a different direction and activating Byakugan, trying to see what it was that had hit him exactly. Unfortunately, the woman seemed to have caught his movement and was doing everything she could to chase him.

Cursing softly, Neji made his way towards a small clearing that his eyes had allowed him to see. If he was going to fight this woman, he was going to do it in an open area. It wasn’t long before he came up to it and readied himself to use one of his various jutsus. Maybe he’d get lucky and be able to blow her up like he had the tree? He scoffed mentally at the idea. As if that would happen. She wouldn’t stand still long enough for that.

“Well, aren’t you pretty?” Neji glared as the woman made her way into the clearing, grinning like a mad woman. “Your head will look pretty on my cave wall! Especially with those eyes! Such white eyes!”

Neji said nothing and instead waited for the other to make the first move. He didn’t know anything about his opponent and he wasn’t going to make the mistake of attacking first. She jumped at him eyes glinting with her madness and Neji did his Heavenly Spin. As expected it threw her back and Neji learned that this woman’s fighting style was feral, almost like an animal. This was going to make the battle unpredictable. _Fa~ntastic._

The woman lunged again, this time Neji dodging the attack, but not fast enough as her fingers caught his arm. He hissed and moved away again, clutching at his arm for only a moment before he was once again in the Hyuuga stance. Damn the woman was fast! He had only gotten back into his stance when he saw her coming his way. Cursing, he quickly executed his Air Palm, hoping to catch the woman and push her back.

It would seem that he had no such luck as she dodge it and connected her fist to his stomach. His eyes widened and blood made its way up through his throat. Fast and strong…just like Lee. He groaned as his body refused to move, shuddering when the woman’s tongue was on his throat. He didn’t have enough time to contemplate what to do next as he was thrown across the clearing and into a tree. The force of blow was massive, so much so that it snapped the tree’s trunk in half and knocked the air clean out of Neji’s lungs.

His body panicked when he couldn’t get air and his mind completely focused on that, not really noticing how the broken tree was heading his way, threatening to crush him underneath it. The woman cackled with glee before a green blur caught her from behind, sending her into the forest with a sickening crash. Neji was just barely getting air into his lungs when something grabbed his body and pulled him back into the darkness of the forest as the tree slammed to the ground.

“Neji! Neji, are you OK?”

Neji’s white eyes looked up at the Nara holding him before he gave him a soft nod of the head, his breath steadily coming back. “…Sorry…”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” Shikamaru stated, looking over in Lee’s direction. Sakura had joined the fight and it looked like it was in their favor. “We had no idea what she could do. She located you like a bat would. She was using her voice to bounce of you so she could locate you.”

Just how smart was Shikamaru? How had he come to that conclusion? Neji frowned. “Still…” He started to cough violently, spitting up blood.

Shikamaru frowned. “Sakura!”

There wasn’t any communication needed. The pink-haired woman backed away, leaving Shikamaru to take her spot. Casting his jutsu, Shikamaru stopped the woman in her tracks, giving Lee just enough time to hit the back of her neck. The woman collapsed onto the ground and the Nara sighed, releasing the jutsu. Lee quickly pulled out some rope and quickly tied the unconscious nin up while Shikamaru headed back to Neji’s side.

“The damage?” he asked, kneeling next to the Hyuuga.

“It’s not terrible, but it’s nothing to scoff at either,” Sakura stated, as she continued to heal the hidden wounds. “The woman’s punch was enough to cause some damage to his stomach and liver. Being thrown into the tree caused his diaphragm to spasm and force more pressure onto his already wounded stomach.”

Shikamaru sighed. “Basically, he just got a rough punch to the gut and the wind knocked out of him.”

Sakura smirked and pulled her hands back, signifying that she was done. “Yes. Although you’ll need to move around more carefully for a little while, Neji. And don’t fight any urges to vomit. Your body will just be trying to get rid of the blood.”

Neji nodded and slowly got to his feet, his world spinning for a moment. Shikamaru was there immediately to steady him, grabbing the other’s arm and placing his other hand on Neji’s waist. “You OK?”

“Yes, thank you,” Neji said softly, placing a hand on his forehead. He wanted to cringe at the flavor in his mouth and he spat to the side of him, the red liquid leaving a spot on the ground. Sakura immediately pulled out her canteen and handed it to Neji, who took a quick swig and rinsed his mouth out before handing it back to the kunoichi.

“Do you want something to eat to clean the rest of the flavor out?” Shikamaru asked, letting his arms fall away slowly as Neji spat to the side.

“I’ll be fine until later,” Neji stated, shaking his head. “Thank you anyhow.

Lee had the body of the woman slung over his shoulder when he came up to their small group. “What should we do with her?”

“She belongs to Iwa and is therefore theirs to deal with,” Shikamaru sighed. “We’d best start heading that way to hand her over.”

“But we can’t move very fast,” Sakura pointed out. “I did what I could, but Neji’s body still needs to heal. If he moves too fast he’ll ruin all of the work I did in sealing the wounds.”

“Fortunately we won’t have to head to Iwa,” Neji said softly. “There’s a group of Iwa ninjas heading our way. Three separate teams.”

True to his word, the large group of nins showed up, all staring in awe at the four from Konoha as if they were growing a third eye.

“You defeated her?” the head of the group asked. “Just the four of you?”

Shikamaru sighed. “Yes. It just took a little planning and understanding exactly what the woman can do.”

“What do you mean?” another Iwa nin asked.

“She uses sound as her locator,” Shikamaru explained, bored. “I figured that out as soon as she had located one of us by simply standing there and talking. There was no other way concerning the circumstances. She’s also able to use her sound to recruit help from any nearby bats.”

_So that’s what hit me in the back of the head,_ Neji thought.

“I see,” the head Iwa nin stated. “We’ll keep this in mind and cover her mouth.”

Lee smiled. “There won’t be any need! I have already gagged her!” He flipped the woman from off of his shoulder and set her down on the ground. “She is all ready to be taken!”

“Before we leave, we must ask why Konoha send a squad to aid us,” one of the other Iwa nins asked.

“We weren’t sent to aid,” Shikamaru stated. “That was the last resort of our mission. We were simply sent to investigate to make sure that this rogue nin wasn’t going to bring any trouble to us. She attacked us.”

“We are in your debt,” the leader smiled. “None of you were hurt?”

“Not severely,” the Nara answered.

“Very well, we again thank you,” the leader said, ordering one of the other nins to carry the woman. With that they were gone.

“Troublesome,” Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Let’s head home.”

The group nodded and started to move when Neji stopped. He turned around and fell to his knees, gagging until his stomach forced a disgusting amount of blood from his lips and into the grass. Sakura was by his side immediately, rubbing his back and pull his hair out of the way. Lee grimaced while Shikamaru’s face showed a slight tinge of worry. Neji finished his retching and shakily got to his feet. He accepted the kunoichi’s canteen again after having wiped his lips on the back of his hand and cleared his mouth.

“Neji, are you sure you’re alright?” Lee asked.

“I’ll be fine, Lee,” Neji stated, sighing. “I’m just a little tired.”

“The sooner we get home, the better,” Sakura said. “You need to rest for a few days. But we don’t want to push too hard.”

“Let’s get going then,” Shikamaru sighed. “I’ll take the back this time. Sakura you lead.”

Sakura nodded and jumped into the trees, quickly followed by Lee and Neji, with Shikamaru taking the rear. They had been traveling for no more than a few hours when Neji gritted his teeth as he felt his stomach lurch again. The action was caught by the Nara and he was immediately stopped. Neji turned to the side and puked again, the blood splattering on the ground below. Neji started to pant heavily as he leaned against the tree and Shikamaru called Sakura back upon seeing how pale the other was.

The kunoichi did a double check of the damage and frowned when nothing new appeared. “I don’t know. I can’t sense anything dangerous. We’ll do a more thorough check when we get back to Konoha. We’re going to have to take it slow though. He shouldn’t be moving so fast on his own.”

Neji shook his head. “I don’t want to be the reason we aren’t getting home fast enough.”

Sakura growled. “We don’t want you dying on us! If you let it, it could get that bad.”

“What if he wasn’t doing most of the work?” Shikamaru asked.

Sakura paused. “That could work.”

“Shikamaru-“

“Don’t argue, please,” Shikamaru sighed as he took one of the Hyuuga’s arms and wrapped it over his shoulder while one of his own hands wrapped around his waist.

They moved the rest of the day like that, Neji leaning heavily on the Nara. Shikamaru didn’t seem to mind. Neji didn’t have to throw up after that anymore and was so tired from having lost so much blood. Who know that the woman could punch and throw that hard? When they stopped to make camp, Lee was more than willing to take the shift of watching over the group again. He claimed it was to sharpen his ninja senses, but Neji knew better.

When it came time to go to sleep, he was more than ready. He practically fell onto his bedroll minute he was inside of the tent and curled into a small ball, shivering. Losing blood greatly decreased one’s body heat.

“Neji? Are you alright?”

Neji shivered and nodded his head. “Just a little cold. I’m sure that’s to be expected.”

“True,” Shikamaru stated softly before he knelt down next to the Hyuuga’s side. “I have a proposal if you want to hear it.”

Neji’s eyes shifted upwards towards the Nara. “What is it?”

Shikamaru took in a deep breath through his nose and close his eyes. “I could…sleep next to you. It would help keep you warm.”

Neji’s eyes widened at the proposal and opened his mouth to reject it when another shiver racked his body. He looked down at the floor of their tent. “Just…back to back?”

“Nothing more,” Shikamaru stated, almost bored. “I just want to help. I could always get Sakura or Lee in here if you’d prefer one of them.”

Neji snorted. “Lee’s my best friend who just _happens_ to be dating the Kazekage and Sakura would probably want to cuddle.”

Shikamaru smirked. “Maybe so, but if-“

“Shikamaru, shut up and lie down,” Neji interrupted, shivering again.

“Yes sir,” the Nara snickered, sliding his bed roll next to the others.

Neji glared at him, but didn’t turn as he watched the Nara lay down next to him. As Shikamaru began to turn, Neji stopped him, not quite sure at first why he had. When Shikamaru stopped and looked at the other Neji blushed and turned his back to the other before pressing it against Shikamaru’s chest. “It’ll be warmer this way…”

Shikamaru grinned. “Yes, it would be. Are you…comfortable with that?”

Neji nodded and remained silent as the other laid more closely to him. He blushed when an arm slowly made its way to his waist, but moved to make no argument. It was either there or by his ass and he was more comfortable with the idea of the first spot. The butterflies were at it again and Neji briefly wondered if he was going to puke again when he realized that this was the pleasant kind. He let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes and pulled his blanket up to wrap around the two of them.

“Shikamaru, would…would you do this for anyone else?” Neji asked quietly as he stared at the wall of the tent.

“Why do you ask?” Shikamaru’s voice was a quiet as his own and Neji could _feel_ how close the other was to his head.

“Just curious,” Neji answered, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

“Only if the other person was threatened with death,” Shikamaru grinned gently, his eyes closed. “No more questions. Just go to sleep.”

Neji said no more but as he started to fall asleep a small smile spread across his face. Shikamaru always knew what to say to make him feel…special.


	10. Chapter 10

When Neji opened his eyes the next morning he had to stop himself from pushing on the body next to him. He took a couple of deep breaths to keep himself calm as he stared at the Nara’s neck. He stayed completely still, simply staring and began to relax back into the bed roll. He was lying next to Shikamaru…Not in the position they had started in, but he wasn’t about to change it. The previous day ran through his mind and he closed his eyes again. He had almost forgotten about the fact that he had lost so much blood.

As much as his mind was begging him to not move, other parts were calling for him to. On top of that he was feeling rather sick again. Groaning softly he pulled away from the Nara’s body heat, shivering as he rolled to get to his feet. Yet the minute he was standing the world started to spin. He closed his eyes and tried to regain some sense of balance only to make it worse. He grabbed his head as it suddenly began to throb and he fell to the side, knocking over the small stool that was holding both of their weapon packs.

Shikamaru started at the noise and was over by the other’s side in an instant when he saw the Hyuuga half lying on the ground, holding his head. When he realized that the other wasn’t feeling well again, he helped him to his feet and pulled him outside of the tent, cooing words of comfort into the other’s ear, trying to get him to hold on a little while longer. It wasn’t long before Neji was on his knees once again, puking up dinner and a little bit of blood.

The Nara had pulled back his hair and was gently rubbing his back as the vomiting stopped and Neji was sure he had never felt so miserable in his life. Sure he had been sick before, even with the flu, but spitting up blood was completely different. It left that awfully metallic flavor in your mouth, making you want to puke again. He pushed himself away from the disgusting puddle in front of him and leaned back against the Nara, panting and pale.

“Let’s get you some water, huh?” Shikamaru said softly, rubbing the other’s arms and Neji gave him a mere nod of the head as answer.

Once his mouth was cleaned, he sat down on the ground and shivered. Shikamaru had started on packing the tent, having woken Sakura up and telling her that they were leaving soon. Upon seeing the Hyuuga’s state, she didn’t blame him. Neji felt so pitiful and he couldn’t explain why he felt so terrible. He had had injuries worse than this. What was going on? The woman’s punch may have been strong, but it wasn’t as bad as some that he had received.

Lee came into the camp and took note of how quickly things were being cleaned up. He volunteered to carry Neji’s pack, must the Hyuuga’s dislike, and Shikamaru made it an order so Neji couldn’t refuse. He was exceptionally upset when he was told that he was going to be carried back to Konoha and that there was no other option. But he didn’t have the strength to argue. That alone scared his companions. Lee helped Shikamaru set the Hyuuga on his back and the team was off, moving at full speed.

Hours later, they arrived at Konoha’s gate and ignored everyone who was giving them strange looks. After all it wasn’t often that you saw Hyuuga Neji riding on someone’s back. Shikamaru and Sakura raced to the hospital while Lee made a beeline for the Hokage’s building. Sakura was talented, but Tsunade was the epitome of healing unknown poisons and the like. Sakura got to the hospital before Shikamaru and was calling out orders the minute the Nara walked into the building.

Neji was raced off into an emergency room with Tsunade not far behind. Lee had raced to drop off Neji’s things before he had come back to the hospital, a worried look on his face. The two could only sit and wait for news. After all, it wasn’t every day that someone was spitting up blood constantly merely because they had been punched in the stomach. It worried Shikamaru and scared Lee. The taijutsu master was pacing back and forth while the Nara was simply sitting in a seat, looking forward.

Hours passed and Shikamaru was sure that Lee was going to create a hole in the area that he was walking. Hiashi had showed up as soon as he could, Hanabi close behind. When he asked for a brief rundown of the situation, Shikamaru had been blunt and straight to the point. At first the Hyuuga lord didn’t appreciate the tone, but simply realized that the Nara was worried over the other’s current state and dismissed it.

The group of four waited for another hour before Sakura emerged wiping the sweat from her forehead. Hiashi was up on his feet in an instant and walking over to the kunoichi, Hanabi hanging on nervously to Lee’s hand. The spandex-wearing shinobi had tried to be comforting, but with as worried as he was hadn’t done a very good job. Sakura merely let out a sharp breath and informed them all that Neji was going to be fine. They had extracted the venom that was eating away at healing cells in his veins.

“Venom?” Lee asked. “From what? I never saw that woman bite him.”

Before Sakura could tell them that she didn’t know, Shikamaru cursed quietly to himself. “Damn it, why didn’t I recognize it?”

“Recognize what, Shikamaru?” Sakura asked, confused.

“She licked him,” Shikamaru muttered, “right after she had punched him.”

“There’s no possible way the venom would have seeped into his skin like that,” Hiashi argued, but Sakura shook her head.

“No, it was…very thin, a very slick venom. It could easily sink through the pores,” she stated. “I should have recognized it too.”

“The point is that he’s going to make a full recovery and the venom has been extracted. You people don’t need to worry about anything else.”

The group to find Tsunade looking at them, her face stern. “He’ll be awake in the morning and ready to move back home in a day, just so we can make sure he’ll be just fine. You can all relax.”

Hanabi smiled and pulled happily against Lee’s hand, to which he smiled down at her as well. Hiashi let out a relieved sigh and grinned. Shikamaru merely closed his eyes before he opened them again, his naturally bored look on his face again.

Tsunade smirked and pointed at the Nara. “You. In my office for a full report in ten minutes.”

Shikamaru nodded and proceeded to use a jutsu to head home for a few minutes before he would head to the Hokage building to retell the story. In his mind he was berating himself for being so stupid. Last time he hadn’t paid attention to the details, Neji had almost died. Granted that was back when they were 12 and 13, but he had promised to never fail another mission. He found himself to be making another silent promise to himself as he made his way to report.

***********************************

Three days had passed since the group had returned from their mission and Neji was walking quietly through the compound of his home. He had been rather surprised when Sakura had told him what had happened, but that there was no more reason to worry as he had made a complete and full recovery. But Neji was frustrated. He should have been able to block the woman’s attacks or dodge them. She had been as fast as Lee and he could do one or the other with his friend. He had underestimated his enemy. And that bugged him.

He made his way to the training fields feeling a little better. Lee had been more than willing to have a rematch of sorts with him since their last spar had been interrupted. There was no one else there today. No teachers, no students, no one. Just him and the green blur heading his way. He couldn’t help but smirk. Lee was so excitable. It could easily be turned into a game to see what got Lee excited and what wouldn’t. Spars with him were easily placed towards the top of the list.

“How are you on this beautiful day, Neji?” Lee smiled, the sun reflecting off of his teeth.

“Just fine, Lee,” Neji smirked.

“Are you ready to have a youthful bout?” Lee exclaimed, stretching his muscles. “Hopefully we won’t be interrupted this time.”

“If we’re lucky,” Neji stated. “We won’t have a proctor today so I’ll let you know when to start.”

“Yosh!” Lee nodded, running to the opposite ends of the training field. “Try not to get distracted.”

Neji snorted and rolled his shoulders as he walked to his end. Shaking his head he set himself into his stance, watching as Lee did the same, a smile on his face. Neji smirked and simply waited for his muscles to calm. It wasn’t easy as the thought of spar always made him excited, especially with Lee. Lee went all out. He never held back unless it was a potentially dangerous move that could kill Neji in one hit should it land. He focused his attention on the other and focus.

“Go!”

Lee didn’t wait and was racing across the field towards his opponent. Neji easily dodged his first move and blocked the next. He tried to land his own, but Lee dodged it with amazing grace, managing to get a blow of his own started. Neji rolled out of the way and got ready to activate his Byakugan. It would seem that Lee wasn’t starting out slow this time. Not like he usually did. Neji grinned to himself as his vision spread to the 360° and he got ready to dodge whatever attack Lee was going to throw at him.

The battle between them continued on for the space of 20 minutes when it started to grab attention from passing shinobi. It wasn’t long before they had quite a crowd around them, half cheering for Lee, half cheering for Neji. The Hyuuga would have shaken his head had he not been so concentrated on Lee’s movements. The spandex-wearing shinobi gave you no time to think in between his moves and Lee had gotten much more challenging since they were 15.

“Neji! Neji!”

Ignoring the cries coming out to him, Neji continued to focus on the battle. Whatever it was, it could wait until they were done. At least, that’s what he thought. Apparently Hanabi didn’t and was racing onto the field before anyone could stop her. Neji acted quickly. If he didn’t, Hanabi was going to get hit in their fierce battle. Dodging a blow aimed for his shoulder, he rolled out of the way and grabbed his younger cousin before Lee even noticed she was on the field.

The taijutsu master stopped moving immediately and looked over at the two Hyuuga’s half frowning at the younger. “Hanabi, you should not run into the middle of a battle. You know that.”

“I-I know, but this is important!” the 13 year old yelled, clutching onto Neji’s clothes.

Neji sighed and let his eyesight return to normal as the crowd of shinobis started to disperse. “What is it, Hanabi? What was so important that you felt like you needed to interrupt our spar?” _So much for being lucky…_

“She’s come back!” Hanabi stated, with a look on her face that showed worry. “Hinata’s come back!”

Neji simply stared at her for a moment before he was racing back to the Hyuuga compound. Hinata was back? When had she returned? And why did Hanabi look worried instead of happy? Shouldn’t she be glad that Hinata was home? Scratch that, shouldn’t _he_ be happy that Hinata was home? Why was he being filled with dread the closer and closer he got to the compound? Shouldn’t he want her to be back? It would mean that he wouldn’t have to marry Shikamaru.

The thought laced pain through his heart. He stopped in front of his home as his brows scrunched together. Why was that such a bad thought?! Shouldn’t he be happy? As he pushed forward and into the Hyuuga house, he used his Byakugan to locate Hinata. She was currently in one of the larger rooms, sitting in front of Hiashi and the elders. He made his way to the room and stopped himself from standing outside of the door, merely listening.

“…was completely disrespectful and shameful. We hope you realize this, Hinata.”

“Yes, elders, I do.”

“You will be punished accordingly.”

“I understand…"

“What of the two shinobi that were helping her stay away?”

“Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba wasn’t it?”

“We cannot punish those from another clan.”

“We can demand that their own clans deal out a punishment.”

“Such disrespectful and shameful behavior.”

“Lady Hinata, why did you run?”

“…”

“An answer might prove to lighten your punishment.”

“You do not wish to hear it, dear elders. I am sure.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“Forgive me, but it is nothing that can change the task you have put before me.”

“Hmm…we suggest that you speak with your father then. It might enlighten him at least, as leader of the clan.”

“I will consider it.”

“Hiashi, now that the girl has returned, should she not retake her place in the engagement with the Nara clan?”

“The engagement is to be announced in three days, elders, and Nara Shikamaru knows nothing of Hinata. Isn’t that a bit cruel?”

“Nonetheless, it is her duty to the clan to take on these responsibilities. We demand that Neji be released from this task.”

Neji heard no more. His world was crashing down. He felt sick. Felt so utterly sick. And he knew why. He made his way to his room, eyes staring out distantly. Once inside the safety of his room, he slid down the nearest wall as tears began to prick at the corner of his eyes. Why? Why was he so upset? He should be happy! He was being freed from having to marry someone. He was being allowed to go back to his original plans of living alone.

He covered his mouth as the tears continued to fall, trying to silence the sobs coming from his mouth. He didn’t want to admit it, didn’t want to change his wants. But he couldn’t deny it. He had fallen in love with the Nara. He had fallen for Nara Shikamaru. Maybe the other had simply been nice because of the situation the two were in, but Neji had grown to love it. Grown to love the attention the other nin gave him. Grown to love everything that the other person was. Gods, he didn’t want to admit it, but he had to.

His heart was breaking, falling apart. He had been so ready…so ready to give his life to the other. And now…he was going to be forced to live on the sidelines and watch as Hinata married the person he had fallen in love with. The tears fell faster and Neji couldn’t stop the painful shakes of his body. He fell to the floor, letting his hair cover his face. He curled up on himself and cried. Cried like there was never going to be an end to his tears. He had fallen in love with Shikamaru…and now it was too late.


	11. Chapter 11

“I have already informed the elders of the plan, but I’m afraid that you don’t have more than two days. I’m sorry for having this pushed on you so quickly.”

Shikamaru shrugged. “Don’t worry about it, Lord Hiashi. Two days will be plenty of time. I will come to the meeting when they’re over.”

“I’m sure that his answer will be one that is most pleasing,” Yoshino smiled, a somewhat evil glint in her eye.

_Yeah, if I pick who you want me to,_ Shikamaru thought with a roll of his eyes.

“And good for the both of our clans,” Shikaku stated, sending a look towards his wife.

“Do not feel pressured, Nara Shikamaru,” Hiashi stated. “Although, I must ask that you do not see either Hinata or Neji during the time that you decide.”

Shikamaru frowned. “Why not?”

Hiashi sighed. “It’s simply how the elders would prefer things to be done. I’m very sorry.”

Shikamaru shook his head. “You don’t need to apologize.”

“If there’s nothing else, I need to be leaving,” Hiashi said, getting to his feet. “I know that you’ll choose whoever is best.” With a polite bow to the family, the Hyuuga Lord allowed Shikaku to lead him towards the door.

“You will pick Hinata,” Yoshino ordered. “There’s no question.”

Shikamaru frowned. “Mom, I’ll pick who I damn well think is best.”

“Don’t take that tone with me, Shikamaru,” Yoshino growled. “As polite and wonderful a young man as Neji is, he can’t give you children and can’t continue on your father’s line.”

“Dad has brothers,” Shikamaru argued. “And I told you that I could adopt.”

Yoshino frowned. “That’s not the point.”

Shikamaru sighed. “Yeah I know. You just don’t like the idea of me marrying another male.”

Yoshino flushed. “I never said that!”

“Yoshino, enough.” Shikaku stared at his wife with a cold hard stare. “This is Shikamaru’s decision, not ours.”

“But-“

“No buts,” Shikaku growled. Shikamaru’s eyes widened a bit. It was rare that his father got irritated. “It was your decision to force him into one of these arranged marriages. The least we can do is let him pick his choice from the two.”

Yoshino wisely shut her mouth, even if it twisted into a frown. Shikaku turned to Shikamaru and nodded, knowing his son would catch what he meant by the simple action. Shikamaru sighed and stood up, putting his hands into his pockets and walking out of the living room, ignoring the angry looks from his mother. He made his way to the back door and started to walk into the forest, eyes staring at the cloudy sky above him.

Sitting down on the hill that he so loved to go to, he stared out over Konoha, the wind brushing past his skin. His mind had already calculated the reasons why each person would be a good spouse, but he quickly decided that something like this shouldn’t be decided on fact alone. No, he needed to gather information for not only his own sake but for the others. After all, it wasn’t just his life he was affecting. Sighing he laid back into the grass and closed his eyes. Well…he had two days…

*****************************

“Hey, is Shino here?” Shikamaru asked, lazily

Aburame Shibi shook his head. “He went out to forests to train with Kiba.”

Shikamaru sighed and nodded his thanks as he started to make his way to the forest, hoping it wouldn’t take too long to locate Shino. The first day had already gone by and Shikamaru wasn’t feeling pressed for time, but the sooner he got done with this, the sooner he would get to relax. He only had today after all. Tomorrow morning was when he’d have to meet with the Hyuugas. Sighing, he walked slowly through the trees, his eyes gazing at his surroundings as he went.

It didn’t take him long to find the pair in the forest. Leaning up against a tree, Shikamaru simply watched them lazily as the two seemed to be relieving their stress as they fought. Kiba finally told Shino to stop and looked over in the Nara’s direction, panting heavily. Shino did the same, but his body tensed as his eyes rested upon the other. Shikamaru sighed. He could almost feel the anger and hate coming his way from the Aburame.

“What do you want?” Kiba barked, narrowing his eyes.

“I’m searching for information,” Shikamaru said, blinking slowly.

“About what?” Shino asked quietly.

“Hinata,” Shikamaru stated simply.

When the chakra of the two shinobis changed drastically, Shikamaru grumbled and shook his head. They were acting like they wanted to kill him. “Not like that. Just want some questions answered.”

Kiba calmed down a bit while Shino only looked away. “I don’t know what information we could possibly have that would help you.”

Shikamaru smirked. “I think you can answer my questions. I’m really just gathering information before I make a decision.”

“Decision?” Kiba growled. “About what?”

A heavy sigh left the Nara’s lips as he walked out into the clearing and sat down by a tree. “Hiashi’s told me that I get to pick out of the two eligible Hyuugas, but I have to make a decision by tomorrow.”

“You mean…”

“Yes, Kiba,” Shikamaru nodded. “I could pick Neji or Hinata, depending on the information I get.”

“What is it that you want to know?” Shino asked, turning his covered eyes back to the Nara.

“What would you do to keep her, Shino?” Shikamaru asked.

Kiba’s jaw dropped, while the Aburame simply stared. “You…you know?”

Shikamaru smirked. “I’ve known for a long time now. Actually, I guess you could say that I knew it was going to happen.” _Too easy_. It was all too easy to either scare people or make them admire him with how much he could possibly ‘know’. “So, what’s the answer?”

Shino looked at him for a moment before he turned his gaze to the ground. “Anything…”

“Even kill me and then go rogue?” Shikamaru asked, keeping his expression bored.

Kiba started sputtering. “What the hell?”

“If it came to that, yes,” Shino answered slowly, his voice low.

Shikamaru grinned. _Not surprised. How much more did I get right?_ At least the Aburame was honest. He liked that. “And you no doubt would help him, wouldn’t you Kiba?”

“Dude, that mind of yours is freaky,” Kiba said shaking his head. “It’s as if you know what we’re going to do before we do it.”

Shikamaru smirked. “To a degree, all people act the same way when a certain situation is placed before them. It gets easy to read people after a while. It’s nice to know that you wanted to kill me though.”

Kiba flushed. “I didn’t mean it like that man.”

Shikamaru shook his head. “Relax. One last question. Why did Hinata come back?”

Both shinobi paused before Shino let out a heavy sigh. “She realized that her duty to…marry you would fall on Neji if she stayed away and despite her feelings for me didn’t want her cousin to have to be forced into that, especially after all the things that have been forced upon him as a Branch member.”

“Pretty noble of her,” Shikamaru said, getting to his feet and brushing the dirt off of his pants. _As I expected too._ “I suppose that’ll do for now.”

“Who are you going to pick?” Kiba asked, staring at the Nara’s back as he began to walk away.

Shikamaru shrugged nonchalantly. “Don’t know. I’m not done gathering information. You’ll find out along with everyone else.” He knew they were glaring at him. He didn’t have to turn around to see it. He smirked as he made his way out of the forest and back into Konoha. Now that that was done, there was one more person to talk with. Only problem was finding Rock Lee. The green-clad shinobi could be found just about anywhere.

Fortunately, the Nara didn’t have to search long and he found that Lee was worriedly pacing back and forth in his apartment. Shikamaru merely raised an eyebrow when Gaara opened the door and sighed heavily.

“He’s been like that for a day now,” Gaara explained. “I can barely get him to sit down.”

Shikamaru walked up to the taijutsu master and hit him against the back of the head. “Lee.”

Gaara’s eyes narrowed, but the sand remained still. Lee, on the other hand, jumped and moved to attack before he realized where he was and who was in front of him. “Oh, Shikamaru! When did you get here?”

“Just barely,” the Nara said with a bored expression. “What’s up with you?”

Lee frowned. “I’m worried. About Neji.”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at that. _Something new…_ “What’s wrong with Neji?”

“That’s exactly it!” Lee said, biting his lower lip. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since he found out that Hinata had come home.”

The second brow joined the first. “What do you mean?”

Lee sat down and let a heavy sigh escape his lips. “He refuses to come out of his room. And he’s not eating very much. I asked Hiashi if he knew what was wrong, but he didn’t know. He merely shook his head and sighed. Y-You haven’t seen him?”

“I’m not allowed to,” Shikamaru stated, his eyes showing his concern.

Lee frowned as Gaara made his way over and sat down next to him, placing a hand on Lee’s shoulder. “Not allowed to?”

Shikamaru sighed. _I have to explain it…again._ “Hiashi’s told me that I have a choice, between Neji and Hinata. I have to decide by tomorrow.”

Lee’s eyes widened. “Pick Neji.”

Both of his companions were shocked at the statement. Lee would never give anything more than a suggestion. He never outright told someone what to do.

Shikamaru simply stared at the other before he let out a sigh. “What makes you think I should pick Neji?”

Lee lowered his eyes to the floor and relaxed slightly. “Neji…has been much happier these days. Not many people have seen the difference, but I have. I think it’s because of you really. I don’t know, but…he just seemed happier whenever you were around, no matter how much you teased him.”

_This is new,_ Shikamaru thought. _I wonder what else he could tell me._ “Could you give me an example?”

“Do you remember when we were all at the dango shop? When Ino said that Neji had a stick up his ass?”

_How could I forget?_ Shikamaru grumbled to himself. He nodded in response to Lee’s questioning.

“When he realized that you were there,” Lee said quietly, “I could have sworn that…he looked like he was about to smile, but stopped himself. Other than that, he just seemed to be…happier. I don’t even know how to explain it.”

“Hmmm,” Shikamaru hummed. “Well, I guess you’ve answered any questions I had, Lee. Thanks.”

Lee jumped up from his spot as Shikamaru made his way to the other’s door. “Who are you going to pick?”

_Is everyone going to ask me that today?_ “Not sure yet. You’ll find out when everyone else does. In the meantime, why don’t you pay attention to your boyfriend? He looks like a neglected puppy.”

Making his way down the stairs, Shikamaru decided it was a good time to go find a quiet spot. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop till he came to the large wall surrounding the city. Ignoring the odd looks he got, he sat down on the edge of the wall, simply staring out over the trees of Konoha’s grand forest. Well, now that he had gotten everyone’s input he could-

“Shikamaru!”

The Nara closed his eyes and held back the urge to groan. Well, almost everyone’s it seemed. Lazily, he looked over at the approaching pair. How Ino and Chouji had found him so quickly, he wouldn’t really know, but he cared even less. He gave them a lazy wave before the pair joined him, Ino stealing glances at him every now at then. Sighing, he waited for the questions to start right about-

“So, who are you going to pick?”

-now. The Nara sighed again. “To impatient to wait like everyone else?”

Ino shook her head. “Exactly. I need to know.”

“Need and want are two entirely different things, Ino,” Shikamaru said, leaning back on his arms.

Ino literally bounced in place. “Oh come on! I’m an old friend! You have to tell me!”

Shikamaru smirked. “I don’t have to do anything.”

“At least tell me if you’ve picked either one of them!” Ino whined.

Shikamaru looked over at the blonde before his smirked widened. “OK, I have.”

Ino squealed. “Oh, now you have to tell me!”

Chouji chuckled. “Ino, he already said that he wasn’t going to.”

“But…oh come on! I mean, it’s obvious how Neji feels for him-“

Shikamaru blinked. _Wait, what?_

“- and how Hinata feels about Shino, but that doesn’t mean Shikamaru will be nice.”

Shikamaru blinked again. _How Neji feels for me? What the hell?_ “Ino, what are you talking about?”

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed,” Ino snickered. “Well, if you want that information, you’ll have to buy it from me.”

“As in share information?” Shikamaru asked. _Damn troublesome woman._

Ino giggled. “Exactly.”

“Alright,” Shikamaru smiled. “You tell me everything I want to know and I’ll let you know who I’ve picked.”

Ino’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Shikamaru nodded and watched as Chouji let out a heavy sigh. Old habits died hard.

Ino immediately began to tell him how Neji would stare at him and get a light blush on his cheeks. Shikamaru listened to each bit of information as Ino went on. His mind wandered even as his gaze stayed on the blonde. So Neji had feelings for him? It would make sense of Neji’s odd behavior over the past few days from what Lee had told him. But why hadn’t the Hyuuga made any effort to express that? Or was it because he was afraid of rejection?

“So, who have you picked?” Ino said, biting her bottom lip in excitement. “Time to keep up your end of the deal!”

Shikamaru smirked. “Alright. I’ll tell you. I’ve picked the person who’s best suited to living with me.” With that as his answer, he jumped up and started back towards his house, ignoring the angry squawk bellowing from Ino’s lips.

*******************************

“Ah, Shikamaru, we’re so very glad you’re here on time. Are you ready to meet with the elders?”

Shikamaru nodded. “I am.”

“Have you decided then?”

The Nara smirked. “Yes, I’ve decided.”


	12. Chapter 12

Neji miserably got out of his bed and headed for the bathroom. He hated looking at himself in the mirror, but couldn’t help it as he stared at the person in front of him. He hadn’t slept properly in the entire time Hinata had come back. He refused to see anyone and he was sure that they were worried sick by now. At least, those who cared. Lee was probably worried, but other than that, who really cared about him? The thought hurt and Neji knew that he needed to stop thinking so low, but he couldn’t help it.

He sighed as he stepped into the shower and slumped to the floor, just letting the water spray over him. He looked blankly at the wall next to him before a fresh set of tears started to fall. He hated the fact that he was acting like a teenage girl, but he couldn’t help it. The thought of Shikamaru marrying someone else, his own cousin on top of that, broke his heart. He couldn’t stand it and he knew that the pain wasn’t enough that it would kill him. If only it would. Then he wouldn’t have to go to their wedding.

After having soaked up enough water, he got out of the shower and let the water drip off of him as he stared at his reflection. There were dark rings under his eyes and he sighed as he reached for a towel. It was pointless. There was really no reason for him to care anymore. After drying himself off, he walked back into his room and slipped on a pair of sweat pants, before he flopped back down on his bed. He stared at the comforter of his bed for a long time, his fingers stroking its surface.

Upon hearing a knock at his door, Neji shut his eyes momentarily before he sat up in his bed and beckoned for the knocker to come in. His uncle entered the room, somewhat hesitantly, and made his way over to the bed. When the younger Hyuuga moved to the side, he sat down and looked at his nephew with concern. He had never seen the other look so miserable before. Hiashi frowned when the other looked away and let out a soft sigh.

“Neji, are you alright?” Hiashi asked softly. “Nobody has been able to visit or even speak with you since Hinata came back. We’re all rather concerned.”

_No, I’m not,_ Neji thought bitterly. _My heart is aching for something I can’t have._ “I’ll be just fine, uncle,” he lied. “Just…give me a few days.” _A few days and I’ll have sealed my emotions off forever._

“If you are sure,” Hiashi said, waiting for a reply. When he received none, he shook his head slightly before he got to his feet again. “There is someone here to see you.”

Neji frowned and closed his eyes. “I…I don’t feel like I can entertain a guest right now, uncle.”

“That’s harsh, Neji. I’m hurt.”

Neji’s eyes sprang open and he snapped his head to his door. He wanted to scream in joy and cry in misery at the same time. Shikamaru was leaning against the frame of his door. Forcing his eyes to look at his bed, he nodded his head, letting both Hiashi and Shikamaru know that the Nara was welcome to visit. He wouldn’t ever get to spend time with the shadow bender alone like this ever again. He might as well as milk it for all that it was worth.

Shikamaru gave a grateful nod to the Hyuuga lord before Hiashi left, sliding the door behind him. Walking over to the bed, Shikamaru took the spot that had previously been occupied by Hiashi and looked at the Hyuuga next to him. Neji looked absolutely miserable. Didn’t anyone ever tell things to people anymore? It saved him the process of having to explain to someone that something had happened. But with the way Neji had been supposedly acting the past two days…well, he might as well as mend that.

“Where have you been lately?” Shikamaru asked nonchalantly. “Haven’t had anyone to play Shogi with.”

Neji’s heart clenched for a moment before he gained control. “I…haven’t been feeling well.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Shikamaru stated, turning to look at Neji’s closet, although his gaze was directed at the Hyuuga from the corner of his eye. “Feeling any better?”

Neji’s eyes closed and visibly slumped. “Not really.”

Shikamaru sighed. “Ah…well…are you going to be well enough to attend the party that’s being thrown tonight? For the engagement?”

Neji’s throat tightened as tears threatened to come pouring again. _Damn it, not in front of Shikamaru!_ “I don’t think…I’ll go.”

“Huh,” Shikamaru huffed. “Well, I think you ought to.”

Neji frowned. “Why do you say that?”

Shikamaru turned back to look at the Hyuuga. “It would be kind of awkward to be at my own engagement party without my fiancé.”

“Hinata will be there,” Neji said, not quite sure why the Nara wanted to make him hurt so much.

Shikamaru paused before he sighed softly. “Neji, Hinata’s not my fiancé.”

Neji’s heart stopped. “What?”

“Hinata’s not my fiancé,” Shikamaru repeated.

“But…how?” Neji asked softly. Did he want to believe what he was hearing? Was he sleeping, dreaming even?

“Your uncle gave me a choice, seeing as he didn’t think it was fair that Hinata and I just be thrown together,” Shikamaru explained. “So, I had to choose between you and Hinata. Obviously, I didn’t pick Hinata.”

Neji couldn’t believe his ears. Shikamaru had been given a choice…and had picked him. He simply stared at the other for a moment, unsure of what to say or think. Before he could stop himself he grabbed the other’s shoulders and smashed his lips up against Shikamaru’s. The Nara’s eyes went wide with surprise, but he didn’t pull back or move away. Upon realizing what he was doing, Neji’s eyes snapped open and he pulled back, a blush covering his cheeks.

“Sh-Shikamaru, I-I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean to-“

Shikamaru huffed and grabbed the Hyuuga’s head. “Neji, shut up.” With that said, he pressed forward and kissed the other firmly, not giving him any chance to escape.

Neji was slightly surprised at the other’s forwardness, but quickly threw his concerns to the wind, his eyes fluttering closed as the other kissed him. Shikamaru was kissing him! It felt so good, and Neji couldn’t stop his fingers from tightening their hold on the Nara’s shoulders. Could this day get any better? He moaned softly when the Nara pulled him close and flush against his body. He couldn’t stop the tear of happiness that fell down his cheek.

Shikamaru caught it on his finger and pulled back slightly, letting his forehead rest against the Hyuuga’s. “No more tears, Neji.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Neji whispered. “I can’t believe how…adolescent I’m acting.”

“You can’t always help it,” Shikamaru said, pulling back and letting his arm wrap around the other’s shoulders. “Now, do you think you’ll be able to join me tonight?”

Neji let out a breathy laugh and nodded. “Yes…for all that you’ve done for me, yes.”

Shikamaru smirked and reached back into his jacket, pulling out a blood orange. “Consider this an engagement present as I didn’t know what else to get you.”

Neji snorted, but couldn’t stop smiling. “Typical, coming from you.”

Shikamaru grinned. “But you love them.”

“Hmm,” Neji hummed softly. “So I do.”

Neji couldn’t keep the smile on his face away. He was going to get to spend the rest of his life with the person he used to dislike so much. The thought made his smile grow even more and he just stared at the orange in his hands, staring off into space. It wasn’t until Shikamaru waved a hand in front of his face that he snapped back to reality.

“You going to eat that or just hold it?” Shikamaru snickered. “It’s meant to be eaten, you know.”

Neji blushed. “Be quiet.”

Shikamaru smirked. “Why? I thought you liked listening to me.”

Neji blushed, making the Nara snicker again as he slowly removed his arm from the other’s shoulders. “By the way, you look really good in those sweats.”

“Stop it, Nara,” Neji mumbled, blushing even more. Strange how one thing could totally flip your day around. Shikamaru had done that twice now.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “So you look good with a blush on your cheeks. Forgive me for indulging myself.”

Neji was sure that the blush was covering more than his cheeks now.

Shikamaru laughed before he dodged a pillow thrown his way. “Hey, hey! No need for violence. Besides, I’d rather not have a blistering pillow wound showing tonight.”

Neji growled, setting the orange on his bedside stand. “You’re enjoying this far too much.”

“So what if I am?” Shikamaru asked, leaning in close to the other again. Neji smirked and placed a peck to the Nara’s nose, who shook his head. “You missed.”

Neji smiled, leaned in, and pressed a chaste kiss to the other’s lips. “Better?”

“I should be asking you that,” Shikamaru said softly. “I really need to go and get ready for tonight, alright? Knowing my mother she’s already throwing a hissy fit that I’m not already there.” When Neji lowered his eyes, Shikamaru smirked. “Hey, don’t worry alright? My dad likes you already. Mom will learn to accept it or be forced to. Dad got pretty mad with her the other day.”

“I don’t want to be the cause of a family conflict,” Neji said softly.

“You’re not, trust me,” Shikamaru stated, sighing softly. “No worries, OK?”

Neji nodded his head. “Get going. Wouldn’t want your mother to bitch you more than she needs to.”

Shikamaru snorted as he got to his feet. “Too late. Oh, and you might want to visit Lee soon. He’s really worried about you.”

Neji frowned. “I’m sure…I’ll go visit him as soon as I get ready.”

“Good idea,” Shikamaru smirked. “Wouldn’t want him ogling over my fiancé.”

Neji flushed and stood up, walking with the Nara towards his door. “He’s got someone to ogle over…”

“Right, right,” Shikamaru shrugged. “Better safe than sorry though.”

The two simply stared at each other for a moment before Neji hesitantly leaned forward and kissed the Nara one more time. Shikamaru pressed back tenderly, one of his arms wrapping around Neji’s bare waist while the other slid up his back and cupped the back of his head. Neji’s eyes closed and he rested his hands on the other’s chest, fingers curling into the fabric of his clothes. This was something he was definitely going to enjoy doing more often.

“See you tonight,” Shikamaru whispered as he pulled back, watching with half-closed eyes as Neji’s white ones slowly opened.

Neji nodded and reluctantly pulled back, watching as the Nara walked out of his room. As soon as the door was closed, Neji felt like he was going to explode. He couldn’t believe how this was turning out; wanted to scream and shout his excitement and happiness so the whole world could hear. The smile that made its way on to his face was huge, so much so that it would probably scare anyone who saw it. Hyuuga Neji was _never_ this happy.

Getting ready for the day, feeling much more energized and ready to go, Neji met with his uncle, apologizing for his strange behavior before he made a beeline towards Lee’s house. He really needed to apologize to the taijutsu master, especially as Lee had come by to try and see him at least 5 times. He knocked softly on the other’s apartment door and schooled his features. He was more than happy, but he wouldn’t let Lee know until the last minute.

He wasn’t surprised to see Gaara at the other’s apartment, but the smile the Kazekage got on his face was unexpected. The redhead didn’t even let the other say hello before he dragged the Hyuuga into the place and shut the door before he walked off, motioning for Neji to stay right where he was. It was seconds later when Lee came skidding out of the kitchen, taking in the sight of the Hyuuga for a moment before he jumped forward and wrapped his arms around him.

“Neji! You’re alright!” Lee cried out, his strength practically crushing Neji’s chest.

“Yes,” Neji coughed. “I-I’m fine. W-would you put me down?”

“I’m sorry!” Lee said immediately, setting the other on his feet. “I was just so worried.”

Neji gave him a sad smile. “Yes, I know. Shikamaru told me. I’m very sorry, Lee.”

“You must tell me why you were so upset,” Lee ordered, placing his hands on the Hyuuga’s shoulders, “but right now you must tell me who Shikamaru chose!”

“Yes, I must say that I’m rather curious,” Gaara stated, smirking as he leaned against the wall.

Neji smiled. He couldn’t help it. “That’s why I’m here. I’m here to invite you to my engagement party tonight.”

Lee’s eyes widened and he literally whooped, jumping into the air. Neji wished he wasn’t so afraid to do that, but decided that he’d let Lee do it for him. He chuckled when Lee wrapped his arms around the redhead, spinning him around in circles. Gaara was hissing at the other to put him down, but a smile was on his face nonetheless. Neji knew he’d have a lot of explaining to do, but at the moment, he found he didn’t care. He was too happy for words.


	13. Chapter 13

Nervous did even begin to describe how Neji felt as he got ready for the official engagement ceremony. Yes, Shikamaru had picked him, but it was still nerve wracking. He wasn’t sure how a relationship between two people really worked, seeing as he had never done this before. How did a couple act? What did they do together that made them different? Was it just the physical things or were there mental and emotional things too?

Shaking his head, Neji focused on finishing getting dressed. The silk helped sooth his troubled nerves and he closed his eyes as he let out a heavy sigh. Yet as calm as he might appear on the surface, his heart was threatening to break a rib. He finished with all of his formal attire before he walked into the bathroom. Grabbing his brush, he stared to go through his hair, hoping that it would work with him the way he wanted it to. At least he wasn’t letting Hanabi curl it. He shuddered at the memory.

It wasn’t too long before he had arranged his hair to look elaborate, but still masculine. He stepped back into his room and let out a deep breath. The actual party would take place after the ceremony, but he was still nervous. It was so awkward to think that he was getting engaged. He supposed that it would have happened eventually, but it was still a little unsettling. He closed his eyes and sat down on his bed, making sure not to mess up his clothes.

Almost as soon as had sat down, a knock came to his door and his uncle walked in. Hiashi smiled. “I have to thank you, Neji.”

Neji gave him a confused look. “What for, uncle?”

“Because you’ve done something to sway the Nara’s mind towards you,” Hiashi stated, “I can…’arrange’ a marriage, so to speak, between Hinata and Shino. I don’t know if you understand how much this means to me.”

Neji shook his head. “The person you should thank is Shikamaru. Besides, he already stated that intellectually I was the better choice, hasn’t he?”

Hiashi nodded. “True words. Well, let’s head to the ceremony, shall we? I can’t wait to see the young Nara’s face when he looks at you.”

Neji blushed lightly. “I do look alright then?”

“You look amazing, Neji,” Hiashi smiled. “I hope you're not offended or uncomfortable with that coming from me.”

Neji blushed a little more. “I would never think that of you! If anything…I’d accept the comment as if…it were coming from my own father.”

Hiashi looked touched. Smiling, he made his way over to his nephew and placed a hand on his shoulder, while the other rested gently against his head. “I would be proud to call you a son, Neji. I know that your father would think the same thing.”

Neji smiled. “Thank you.”

“I know that I’m not completely surrendering you to him yet, but you will tell me if he mistreats you in any way, won’t you?” Hiashi asked softly. “No matter how much you may grow to love him?”

“If it ever comes to that, yes,” Neji stated, smirking, “although I think I could more adequately deal out a punishment.”

Hiashi laughed and let his arms fall to the side. “True. Let’s go then.”

The two Hyuugas made their way to the room, Neji playing nervously with the sleeves of his outfit. Once outside, Neji stopped and let Hiashi enter the room alone, waiting as was customary. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath before letting it out again. He pulled his face to look as stoic as possible, but not harsh. He heard Hanabi giggle and he looked in her direction. Placing his index finger by his lips, he signaled for her to be quiet. She beamed, nodding her head slightly before she turned back to look at her father.

When he was called to enter the room, Neji took a deep breath before he straightened his posture and entered the room. There were quiet murmurs from the elders of his clan, but Neji found that he was only seeking the Nara’s attention. He had to bite back a smile that threatened to crawl onto his face and therefore ruin his appearance. Although it wasn’t outright shock, there was enough change on the Nara’s facial features to show he was surprised, in awe even.

And who could blame him? Neji was dressed head to foot in the finest deep red silk he had ever seen. Considering more often than not that Neji wore white, red was definitely a different color. It gave the Hyuuga a look of true elegance, while remaining masculine in every sense of the word. On top of that, the outfit was form fitting, letting the Nara admire Neji’s figure. Neji bowed respectfully to him and Shikamaru was lucky to have a mind that worked so quickly otherwise he would have been staring instead of returning the action.

The ceremony itself was fairly boring, but fortunately short. After it was over, much to both Neji and Shikamaru’s pleasure, Hiashi stated that there would be a few minutes before the party officially started. Until then, everyone was dismissed to do as they wished. Yoshino did not look pleased and immediately left the room, followed by her less than concerned husband. Neji’s eyes lowered to the floor and the Nara sighed as everyone else left the room.

“Neji,” the Nara said softly. “I told you not to worry about it.”

“I’m sorry,” Neji sighed, “I just…can’t help it.”

Shikamaru smirked. “Do I need to tease you again to get you out of this funk?”

Neji blushed. “No.”

Shikamaru snickered. “Why? It works so well.”

“I’d rather not be the same color as what I’m wearing, thank you,” Neji stated softly, going slightly redder.

Shikamaru pouted. “Hey, you beat me to it!”

Neji gave him a small grin. “That one was a little obvious, Nara.”

“Hey, no more of that Nara stuff,” Shikamaru said. “We’re going to be living together.”

Neji couldn’t help but smile at the thought. “You have a point. That means you can’t call me Hyuuga.”

The Nara sighed. “True, true. Hmm…guess I’ll just have to think of something else to call you?”

Neji raised an eyebrow and turned to face the other, shifting to sit on his backside instead of his knees. “What is so hard about saying my name?”

Shikamaru smirked. “Too many syllables.”

The Hyuuga looked blankly at the other. “Two syllables are too many?”

Shikamaru smiled. “What would you say if I said yes?”

“That you’re the laziest person I have ever met,” Neji sighed, shaking his head.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes, but his grin did not leave his face.

Neji gave him a small smile. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Chewing momentarily on the inside of his lip, he leaned over and pressed his lips against the Nara’s cheek, pulling away slowly after several seconds. Shikamaru simply smirked and looked over at Neji, who blushed slightly and cast his eyes downward. He wasn’t used to this kind of contact and still couldn’t believe that they were now officially engaged. It was just surreal.

“Come on,” Shikamaru said softly, standing up and extending his hand towards the other.

Neji nodded his head and grabbed it, letting the other pull him up. He wasn’t expecting Shikamaru to drag him in for a kiss, but he wasn’t complaining. It was chaste, just like the ones before it had been, and Neji couldn’t help but think that he liked the way the other’s lips felt on his.

Not bothering to let go of the other’s hand, Shikamaru started to pull Neji out of the room and towards the hall where the party was being held. There was no special entrance for them. They were to simply walk in. Neji liked that idea more than one would think. Having to be announced as they walked in would feel…awkward. He was still getting used to the idea that he was engaged, which meant he was going to get married. He never would have thought that this would to him.

“You’ve got a look on your face that makes you think you’re dreaming,” Shikamaru stated blankly, not even bothering to look at the other.

Neji let out a heavy sigh. “I…It feels surreal.”

“What does? The fact that you’re going to be spending your days with me until we’re both too old to do anything but sit around?” Shikamaru asked.

Neji snorted. “You’re already doing that.”

Shikamaru smirked and stopped outside of the door leading to the hall. “Your point?”

Neji looked curiously at the other. “I…I don’t have one?”

“You’d best amend that,” Shikamaru smiled, turning to look at the other straight in the face. “You should always have something to back up what you say.”

“Oh?” Neji asked, raising a brow. “And you do?”

“Always,” Shikamaru nodded.

“I’m afraid that I don’t have a brain that functions quite like yours.”

“That’s a good thing,” Shikamaru teased. “That way I can always get you before you get me.”

“Bastard,” Neji growled.

Shikamaru laughed. “So I’ve been told.”

Neji merely looked at the other, trying to keep his face as stoic as possible. But he couldn’t help himself when it came to the Nara. Slowly, he placed his hands around Shikamaru’s neck, and leaned in to kiss him. The Nara met him half-way, smirking smugly, and wrapped his arms around the white-eyed nin’s waist. Neji moaned softly as the other pulled him in, one of the hands moving to press against the middle of his back.

These little chaste kisses were wonderful. There was something…sweet about the Nara’s taste, and yet it was bitter at the same time. Like dark chocolate. The flavor was meant to be savored and enjoyed, letting it melt on your tongue instead of chewing it and cringing at the bitter flavor. Neji tried to get closer, tried to drown himself into the other’s hold, but found that they couldn’t be more stuck together than they already were. And yet, he felt like he needed to get closer, to gain more-

“As hot as that is, I think you two really need to head into the hall.”

Neji only pulled away when the other did, blushing as Shikamaru’s lips muttering something against his own, before he looked over, slightly annoyed. Neji’s hands slid down to rest on Shikamaru’s chest and his eyes moving to stare at the wall opposite not facing the woman. “Ino, you are bothersome. And I don’t appreciate you saying that this is hot.”

“But it is!” Ino smirked. “Don’t you think so, Chouji?”

The Akimichi flushed a little. “I wouldn’t know. I was too busy trying to pull you back into the party.”

Ino sighed and rolled her eyes. “You’re missing out, butterfly.”

Chouji blushed even more. “I don’t enjoy the same activities that you do, piglet.”

The blonde blushed, her eyes going wide. “Ch-Chouji! You said we were to never use those names outside of the bedroom!”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow while Neji’s blush lessened a little. “Didn’t you just use his? And piglet?”

Ino frowned. “You even think about using this against me, Nara Shikamaru, and I swear I’ll make your life a living hell!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Ino,” Shikamaru smirked. “After all, that’s Chouji’s name for you, not mine.”

“Hmph. I already know what you call me, but it’s the same as any other woman,” Ino huffed. “Just get in the damn room so people can congratulate you.”

“I will when I’m ready,” Shikamaru stated, turning back to the blushing Hyuuga, who was staring embarrassedly at the floor. “Besides, I don’t think Neji’s ready to go in yet either.”

Ino opened her mouth to say something, only to have Chouji’s hand clamp over it. “Ino, we’re going inside and telling everyone to wait just a little longer.” Leaving no room for an argument, Chouji pulled the blonde inside of the room and sent Shikamaru a look that clearly said ‘hurry up’.

Sighing softly, Shikamaru turn towards his blushing fiancé and smirked. “Neji, they’re gone.”

The Hyuuga frowned. “I know…I’m just not used to this is all.”

“Looks like I’ll have to make you get used to it,” Shikamaru said, his smirk growing. “After all, I plan on doing something special on our wedding night.”

Neji’s blush covered his entire face. “Sh-Shikamaru!”

The Nara chuckled and gently grabbed the Hyuuga’s neck, turning it until Neji was looking at him. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to break you in slowly.” With that said, he kissed the other again, his half-lidded eyes watching as Neji’s pale ones closed against his touch. He would have smirked if he hadn’t been so absorbed in making Neji calm down. He felt the Hyuuga relax against him and he couldn’t help but smile as he pulled away.

“Ready?” Shikamaru asked softly, kissing each of Neji’s lidded eyes once.

Taking a deep breath, Neji nodded, although he didn’t want to leave the heat that Shikamaru gave him. It calmed him down more than anything else. He opened his eyes just in time to see a small smile fade from the Nara’s lips before the other let go of him entirely. He slowly let the breath out before he gave the other a slow, curt nod of the head as they walked towards the door. Neji pulled on his mask once again before they entered the room, Shikamaru smirking before his normal bored expression covered his own face.

Neji wasn’t surprised when Lee was the first person to come up to him, beaming as if the greatest thing in the world had happened to him. He didn’t shake the Hyuuga’s hand. Instead he pulled him into a deep hug, while Gaara shook his head, reaching forward to shake the Nara’s hand. Neji grinned at his friend’s antics, and tried his best to pat Lee on the back, despite how awkward it felt. When the taijutsu master stepped back, crying manly tears, Neji simply chuckled and reached out to shake Gaara’s hand when Shikamaru was pulled into one of those bone-crushing hugs.

“Ah, the youthfulness and love is completely overwhelming!”

Neji closed his eyes and held back a groan when he heard his former sensei’s booming voice. He smiled politely at the other man as he was pulled into a tight, suffocating hold. He nearly grimaced at Gai’s green suit, but said nothing more as the man let him go. “And to think how much time has passed since I started training you in the ways of your youth!”

“Yes, Gai-sensei,” Neji stated. “It has been awhile.” He looked over at the Nara with a ‘please, kill me now’ look when Gai started to run off on a tangent, effectively cutting off anyone who might have possibly wanted to come talk with the newly engaged fiancés. Shikamaru actually gave Neji a sympathetic look, but didn’t walk away. Neji was glad, even though he was sure that the Nara had never fully endured one of Gai’s speeches.


	14. Chapter 14

“How on earth do you live through that?”

“You’re alive, aren’t you?” Neji smirked as Gaara escorted both green-clad shinobis away.

“Ha ha,” Shikamaru said, shaking his head.

The two were immediately bombarded by attention now that Gai was gone and Neji was loosing track of who to pay attention to. Tenten had been the next person to greet him, and although she was upset that Neji was being forced into a marriage, she was simply glad that she was going to get to ogle the Hyuuga the entire night. She kept telling him how good he looked in red, even as people came and went. Wouldn’t shut up about it actually. Shikamaru would roll his eyes at almost everything the girl was saying. Although whenever Shikamaru would say something, Tenten’s reply was always curt and her attention would jump right back to the Hyuuga.

It wasn’t until she was walking away that Neji let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his forehead. “Gods, she can be so infuriating.”

Shikamaru smirked. “Now you know why I don’t associate with woman more than I have to.”

Neji shook his head. “Do they hang off of you like that?”

Shikamaru chuckled. “No. I don’t give them a reason to. You’re hair alone attracts any woman’s gaze.”

Neji snorted. “I’m not cutting it.”

“I wouldn’t want you to,” Shikamaru replied as the pair walked over to the refreshment table. “I like it the way it is.”

Neji blushed slightly as he grabbed a small cup and filled it with the punch before he offered it to the Nara. Shikamaru grinned and took the cup, nodding his thanks as Neji turned to fill his own cup. Neji had barely gotten a drink from his cup when the pair was greeted by another, both of who were grinning at them, one subdued and smug, the other happy and bright. Neji bowed respectfully to Sasuke and Naruto, while Shikamaru merely gave them a nod of the head.

“Wow, I can’t believe you’re actually going to be tying the knot!” Naruto grinned. “I was sure that it would be you and Hinata, Shikamaru.”

“I’m more surprised that Neji isn’t throwing a tantrum about actually having to go through with this,” Sasuke smirked.

“Teme,” Naruto growled before Neji could respond. “Be nice!”

“Hinata’s nice and all, but she doesn’t have the same genius that Neji and I share,” Shikamaru stated blandly. “Besides, he’s hotter.”

Neji flushed a deep red and snapped his eyes over towards the Nara, ignoring the Uchiha’s blatant snickering. Naruto started laughing as Shikamaru simply stared back, forcing the Hyuuga to turn to his drink and quietly take a sip of his drink.

“You’re as red as your outfit, Neji,” Naruto snickered.

“So I’ve gathered,” he mumbled, ignoring the looks from those around him.

“Although with that blush on his cheeks, I can see why Shikamaru said that,” Sasuke teased.

“Eyes and hands off, Uchiha,” Shikamaru warned.

“Defensive,” Sasuke mocked, his smirk growing.

“You dress Naruto up like this, get a blush on his cheeks, and you’ll react the same way,” Shikamaru stated, shifting closer to the Hyuuga. “Or are you confident enough that I couldn’t steal your lover for a night?”

Sasuke glared at the other while Naruto blushed at the comment, his shade easily matching Neji’s. “Back off, Nara.”

“Battle of the semes,” Naruto grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

“Took the words right from my mouth, Naruto,” Neji murmured, taking another sip of his drink. He could feel Shikamaru wanting to make a comment, but obviously was resisting the urge. He was thankful for that. Reaching over, he pulled one of the Nara’s hands from out of his pockets and intertwined his fingers, grinning gently. He squeezed the others hand appreciatively and pulled him slightly closer. He saw the grin spread across the Nara’s features and he couldn’t stop the butterflies from rolling in his stomach.

“You two have moved on quickly,” Sasuke stated.

“You two aren’t moving quickly enough,” Neji retorted. “When do you plan on coming out?”

Sasuke frowned as Naruto looked to the floor. “We…we’re not sure.”

“What’s the big problem?” Shikamaru asked.

As if the world had decided to answer the question for him, Sakura came running over to them, beaming. “Congrats you two!”

“Thank you, Sakura,” Neji smiled, looking over at the Nara. “We appreciate your support.”

Shikamaru nodded his head knowingly and sent the two other males an apologetic look. Naruto gave him a sad smile while Sasuke merely gave him a shrug, although his eyes showed how gloomy he really was. Sakura simply giggled before she turned her attention to the Uchiha. Blushing, she asked him softly how he was doing, her fingers fidgeting behind her back. Naruto resisted the urge to growl, and glared slightly instead. Whether it was him being protective or over the fact that his teammate was completely ignoring him, no one really knew.

“I’m doing fine, Sakura,” Sasuke said bluntly, although if one looked closely enough they could see the clear distaste in his eyes.

“So, um, wh-what were you guys talking about?” she asked bashfully, to which both Neji and Shikamaru rolled their eyes. When was the girl going to grow out of these stages? Weren’t girls supposed to mature faster than boys?

“How Shikamaru and Neji have moved on pretty quick,” Naruto answered, clearly annoyed.

Sakura turned to Naruto with a glare. “You don’t have to be so angry about it.”

Naruto let out a heavy sigh. “Who said I was angry?”

“You’re sure acting like it!” Sakura snarled.

“Forgive me,” Naruto said sarcastically, and Neji couldn’t help the amused expression that covered his face.

“Naruto, you idiot! I don’t care how special you think yo-“

“Enough, Sakura,” Sasuke snapped, his eyes staring at the floor. “You too, dobe. Gods, so infuriating. And people wondered why I left.”

Sakura looked stung by the words, while the blonde shifted his attention to the floor once again, hurt and pain filling up his eyes.

“Sakura, I think Ino’s calling you,” Shikamaru said quietly, looking over at Neji for help.

“Hmm,” Neji hummed. “Naruto, will you come with me for a moment? I’d like to ask you something.” When Sasuke’s eyes glared at him, he glared right back. “Nothing like that, Uchiha,” he hissed sharply. The blonde merely nodded his head as followed Neji away from the group, Sakura looking once more at Sasuke before she walked away as well, leaving the Nara alone with him, a stern, almost angry look on his face.

“You shouldn’t take what he says to heart, Naruto,” Neji said softly as they sat down on one of the far couches. Neji was sure that they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“I know,” Naruto said quietly, “but I can’t stop the hurt sometimes.”

After a momentary pause, Neji let out a sharp breath. “Who’s the one who doesn’t want to come out?”

“We both have our reasons,” Naruto stated. “I don’t want to hurt Sakura and Sasuke doesn’t want me to be hated for yet another reason, but he’s more willing about it than I am. Says that as long as he has me, he’s happy.”

Neji smirked. “Then you two need to find a way to tell Sakura, and soon. I’m sure Lee and I wouldn’t mind having another homosexual couple to converse with.”

Naruto sighed. “I’ll try and work something out. Anyhow, how did you and the Nara move on so quickly?”

Neji blushed slightly and shrugged. “I’m…not really sure. But…I realized that I’d fallen for him as soon as Hinata came back.”

“Was that the reason you locked yourself I your room?” Naruto asked. “Bushy-brows was freaking worried about you know.”

Neji sighed softly. “Yes, I’ve already apologized to him and yes, that’s why I was…staying in my room. The thought of losing him to Hinata was…almost unbearable.”

Naruto let a true smile cross his face. “Damn. You really do love him, don’t you?”

Blushing slightly, Neji nodded. “I am…afraid to say the actual words though.”

“Why?” Naruto asked. “You’ve got him for life right?”

“He can still avoid me,” Neji stated.

“If you’re talking about me, why would I do that?”

Neji’s gaze snapped to the side to find Shikamaru and Sasuke standing there, the Uchiha looking like he had gotten the most brutal lecture of his life. He quietly asked Naruto if he could speak with him, to which the blonde agreed, sending a wary look at the Nara as he left. Shikamaru sighed and plopped right next to Neji, letting his head rest against the back of the couch. With a smirk he turned to the Hyuuga and raised an eyebrow.

“So, why would I avoid you?” Shikamaru asked, leaning closer.

Neji blushed a little. “It’s not important.”

“Oh? Well, if it wasn’t important, why would you not want to tell me?”

_Damn_ , Neji cursed. _I can’t get past him._ “Really, it’s nothing,” Neji replied, glad that there were many people leaving from the party. It was getting late after all.

Shikamaru sighed and sat up straight, only to push himself closer to the other. “Why don’t you let me decide that?”

Neji bit his lip. “I…”

When it was apparent that the Hyuuga wasn’t going to reply, Shikamaru sighed and pulled the other’s face towards him. Neji made a sound of protest when the Nara’s lips were pressed against his own, but a quickly surveillance of the area let him calm down slightly. No one was watching. He was still resistant to the pressure until Shikamaru pulled back and stared at him, his eyes glinting with something Neji was sure he didn’t want to know about.

“Well, if you’re not going to tell me, I might as well as take something to recompense, hm?” Shikamaru whispered as his hands came to rest on Neji’s cheeks.

“What d-do you mean by that?” Neji asked eyes wide.

Shikamaru chuckled before he grabbed the Hyuuga’s wrist and pulled him from his spot on the couch. Neji went pale. Did…Did Shikamaru mean sex? He started to panic. He wasn’t ready for that! After all, he had just barely come to terms with the fact that he was in love with the other male. He wasn’t ready to commit such a huge step in his life. He wasn’t ready for this. When Shikamaru stopped walking, now that they were outside in the Hyuuga gardens, Neji paled even more.

“Shikamaru, I-I’m not ready for this!” Neji whimpered. It was a sound he was sure he never wanted to hear coming from his own throat ever again.

Shikamaru sighed and pulled the other towards the bench. “I wanted to go somewhere where we wouldn’t be interrupted or that would make you nervous. Stop thinking so much again.”

“But…What…” Neji hadn’t ever been so confused in his life.

The Nara sat down on the bench and pulled Neji on top of him, so the Hyuuga was straddling his legs. Had it not been dark out, Shikamaru was sure he would have seen Neji blushing like his life depended on it. The other opened his mouth to protest their position, but quickly shut it when a finger pressed gently against his lips. They were lucky that the bench was fairly large, to the point of where there wasn’t any threat of Neji falling off should he want to relax in his position.

Neji could have sworn he saw a smirk on the other’s lips, but he wasn’t given time to really contemplate that as the Nara’s hands slid to his cheeks again and Neji felt lips brush softly against his own. He relaxed a little when Shikamaru’s lips pressed harder, trying to coax Neji into reacting. Letting his eyes fall shut, Neji did just that and pressed back gently, his hands coming to fist in the Nara’s shirt once again. Gods, this man was a good kisser! Had they been standing, he was sure he knees would have been shaking with how good this felt.

When the other’s tongue traced against his bottom lip, Neji opened his eyes slightly and was going to question what the other was doing when the slick muscle was thrust into his mouth. Neji made a noise of protest, but Shikamaru had been prepared for this, having slipped his hand up to Neji’s head. He pressed back when Neji tried to back away, his half lidded eyes trying to get the other to focus. Man, who would have thought that Hyuuga Neji was _this_ much of virgin?

Relaxing again, Neji tried to concentrate on what the other was doing. He closed his eyes as the muscle traced over his teeth and gums, the sensation more than anything he could have ever hoped for. He moaned softly and he could feel the other smirk. When Shikamaru’s tongue rubbed against his own, Neji wasn’t sure as to what to do. But with a little silent coaxing, he hesitantly moved his own tongue towards the other’s orifice, butterflies flying around when he heard the other groan pleasantly. A little more daring, Neji pushed forward, forcing the Nara to lean back into the bench as the kiss continued. Neji liked this kind of kiss.

When the burn for air was too much, Neji pulled back, gasping for breath and slowly opening his eyes. Shikamaru was panting as well, although his were more subdued and silent. Neji felt (not heard for his heart was beating too loudly) the other chuckle and he closed his gaping mouth and blushed again, moving to get off of the others lap. He wasn’t expecting to have two arms wrap around him and pull him close, helping him shift so he was sitting more comfortably…on the other’s lap.

“That’s one down,” Shikamaru grinned, spreading his legs so Neji could sit in between them.

“One what?” Neji asked softly, turning to look at the other.

“I’ll let you try and figure that out on your own,” Shikamaru smirked. “You’re a good kisser, Neji.”

The evil blush returned. How many more times would it take before Neji was permanently that color? “You’re better.”

“I don’t know about that,” Shikamaru stated, “but I guess I can’t ever find out seeing as I can’t really kiss myself. I think I stole a little too much oxygen from your brain.”

Neji playfully hit the other on the chest, making Shikamaru snicker as he moved to grab the Hyuuga’s hands before he could do it again. “Jerk.”

“Hmm,” Shikamaru hummed. “You’ll think that’s true even more so later.”

Neji sent the Nara a suspicious look. “Why?”

“Wait and see,” Shikamaru whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the Hyuuga’s cheek. “Wait and see.”


	15. Chapter 15

“What do you think you’re doing!?”

Neji’s eyes were as wide as plates and he was staring at the Nara as if he had committed some heinous crime. And to a degree, in Neji’s mind, he had. He was not very open to the idea.

“It’s called PDA, or public display of affection,” Shikamaru sighed, “and I don’t see what’s so wrong with holding your hand when we’re out in the village together.”

Okay, so maybe he was overreacting, but Neji had never done something like this before. It was all new to him and as excited as he felt about doing something as simple as holding hands, he was uneasy about it too. He knew how it made others feel to see a couple walking down the street. Especially those who were suffering from an unrequited love. It hurt. That’s all there was to it. And Neji may have been a cruel person at times, but this was one thing he didn’t like.

“Look, Neji, I know all of this is new for you and that you’re unused to such contact,” Shikamaru stated softly, “but you’re going to have to get used to it. Get used to the way people stare at you, get used to the way people feel when they see something they don’t have. It’s a part of life.”

“But-“

The Nara placed a hand in front of the Hyuuga’s lips and gave him a stern look. “I know what you’re going to say and I know exactly how it feels to be one of those people. But there are so many more that would look at us and be happy. You know how rare it is to see this kind of thing. On top of that, I want to hold your hand. Is that such a bad thing?”

Neji smirked, pink slightly dusting over his cheeks. “Never knew you were a romantic, Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru smirked. “Well, to a degree, I am, so you’re just going to have to deal with it. So, are you willing to let me, at least, hold your hand?”

Neji bit the inside of his cheek before he let out a sigh. Nodding his head, he held his hand out to the Nara, who grinned as he took it and gently pulled Neji closer. It was odd, as they walked down the streets, to see all different kinds of looks that were made in their direction. Yes, there were those that looked at them enviously, but as Shikamaru had stated, there were many more that were giving them a small, understanding smile. It was simply odd.

The Hyuuga, however, couldn’t help but smirk at some of the looks that were practically thrown at Shikamaru. “You’re getting quite a few glares."

“Probably your fan club,” Shikamaru replied. “Half think that this is hot. The other half probably thinks they could be a much better fiancé for you than me.”

“I’d like to see them try to compare,” Neji stated softly.

Shikamaru chuckled softly. “So, where would you like to go for lunch today?”

Neji shrugged. “I don’t really care.”

“You sound kind of like Chouji,” Shikamaru smirked. “Why don’t we go to the market and see what we can find?”

“Sounds good to me,” Neji grinned, tightening his fingers momentarily in an appreciative squeeze. Maybe holding hands wasn’t such a bad thing. It allowed the Hyuuga to ‘transmit’ messages to the other without having to say anything.

As they walked through the streets of Konoha, Neji’s mind wandered. Three months. That’s all the time they had before they were going to be officially married. During that time he’d be carted off to various placed, mainly for wedding clothes and ideas. It would mostly be Hinata and Hanabi with him, but occasionally, other Hyuuga female members would accompany him. He wasn’t really looking forward to that. As his mind ran along the ideas of marriage another thought came to him.

“I just thought of something,” Neji said, as they looked at various stands.

“What’s that?” Shikamaru asked, looking down at the Hyuuga.

“You’re going to have to teach me how to cook.”

Shikamaru stopped dead in the street. “No.”

“What?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Neji, you’re not built for that kind of thing.”

The Hyuuga frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You, frankly,” Shikamaru stated, “would get so frustrated in the kitchen that you’d break everything. You’ll let me handle all of the cooking.”

Neji sighed. “I don’t think that’s fair.”

Shikamaru smirked. “Fair or not, that’s the way it’s going to be. I’m putting my foot down on that. You can always help me in cleaning the house though.”

Neji blushed with embarrassment. “…you’ll have to teach me how to do that properly too…”

Shikamaru laughed. “Gods, you’re pampered, aren’t you?”

Neji’s blush grew. “It’s not my fault.”

“No, I suppose it isn’t,” Shikamaru grinned. “Don’t worry. I think you’ll have no problems learning that one. Let’s just worry about getting something for lunch, eh?”

Neji nodded slowly and allowed the Nara to take him to various food stand, still feeling rather embarrassed that he didn’t know how to clean anything. Sure he understood the basics, but he never really got a lesson on when and how deep things should be cleaned. It was several minutes later when the two finally decided on something to eat. They thanked the vendor after paying him and made their way to the roof tops, heading towards the park.

It wasn’t hard to find an empty spot in the grassy areas of the park and they quickly settled down to each their lunch. It was something new, something Neji had never had before, but he liked it. They quietly conversed as they watched what was going on around them, talking about random subjects that no one would ever expect to hear either of them talking about. Shikamaru couldn’t stop teasing him it seemed as there were a few times that Neji would try and hit the other for a comment.

They discarded their empty boxes in a nearby trash bin and started to walk aimlessly around the park. Neji was glad that neither of them had missions and that his uncle had been more than willing to ‘kick him out’ of the house upon Shikamaru’s request. Tsunade had also told them that unless it was an emergency, she wasn’t going to assign them to as many missions, in order to let them get to know each other better. At first that had frustrated the Hyuuga, but the Hokage hadn’t given him any room for an argument.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He almost squeaked out of surprise. He looked over at the Nara, frowning, and his eyes demanded to know what the other was doing. Shikamaru merely shrugged and pulled him closer as a response, smirking at the Hyuuga’s bewildered expression. Neji struggled a bit at first, but slowly relaxed and got used to the warm feeling around his waist. Shikamaru really did know how to calm him down.

“You’re getting better at this,” Shikamaru said as they walked. “Ignoring the looks people give you.”

“You’re to thank for that,” Neji replied.

“Oh really?”

Neji nodded. “You…calm me. It’s an odd feeling.”

Shikamaru grinned. “Glad to hear that. It wasn’t too long ago that I made you uptight it seems.”

Neji frowned. “That’s when I hated you.”

“You don’t hate me now?” Shikamaru asked, smirking.

Neji glared at him. “Do you think I’d kiss someone I hated?”

“If so, I’d love to see what you’d do to someone you loved,” Shikamaru teased.

“The only thing I hate about you is that brain,” Neji growled, making the Nara laugh.

They walked in silence for a moment before they came to a bench and Shikamaru asked if he would sit down. Neji smirked. “Walking to troublesome for you?”

“No,” Shikamaru responded. “Just wanted to sit next to you for a while.”

“You really are a romantic,” Neji mumbled as they sat down.

The Nara chuckled. “It would appear that you’re the same. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be doing any of this with as little protest as you have been.”

“Maybe just a little,” Neji said softly, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. It felt good, sitting like this, next to the Nara. He let his eyes close and he felt the other shift, so his arm was now resting on the Hyuuga’s upper back and was wrapped around him. He smiled gently when he felt Shikamaru’s head rest against his own, welcoming the pressure. He didn’t mind it. If anything, it was only more proof that the other was truly there.

He stiffened slightly when he felt the other’s lips on his head and shivered as they started to travel lower. “Shikamaru, this is pushing it, don’t you think?”

“If they don’t like it, they can turn away,” Shikamaru whispered, pressing a kiss to the Hyuuga’s forehead. “I have every right to kiss you.”

Neji hummed thoughtfully. “As long as you’re planning on not letting these kisses get obscene.”

“And what, exactly, would you classify as obscene?” Shikamaru asked as the kisses went over the other’s eyes and on his cheek.

“The way you kissed me last night,” the Hyuuga breathed, turning his head to the attentions. “That’s obsce-mphf!”

Neji’s eyes fluttered underneath his closed lashes, melting as Shikamaru’s lips pressed against his gently. Neji moved his hands upwards, one grasping almost desperately on Shikamaru’s arm the other clinging to the front of the other’s shirt. Shikamaru’s free hand came and rested underneath Neji’s chin, the chaste kiss pushing the older nin back slightly. Neji moaned under the attention and almost let out a disappointed whimper when Shikamaru pulled back.

“Was that public worthy for you?” Shikamaru breathed, smirking.

Neji opened his eyes slowly, only to close them again. “Yes.”

“Glad to hear it,” Shikamaru grinned, his eyes half lidded.

“What time is it?” Neji asked softly, his fingers loosing their tension as he traced small circles on the other’s shirt with them.

“Why?”

“I’m supposed to meet Lee today,” Neji sighed. “We’re training with some new move he’s created.”

Shikamaru sighed as he stood up, pulling the Hyuuga with him. “Does he ever rest?”

Neji snorted. “No, I don’t think he does.”

“Well, I might as well as walk with you over to his place,” Shikamaru stated, putting his arm around Neji’s waist again. “It’ll give me something to do.”

Neji gave him a small grin before he hesitantly lifted his own arm and mimicked Shikamaru’s action. The Nara gave him an encouraging smile and the Hyuuga applied the same gentle pressure the other was. They walked slowly through the park as they headed for Lee’s apartment building complex. Neji leaned into the other, smiling inwardly when the Nara’s grip tightened around him, pulling him even closer, were it possible.

“I’m glad that you’re not so scared to do something like this in public,” Shikamaru stated.

“I’m a fast learner,” Neji smirked. “I’m still slightly uncomfortable with the deeper kisses, but I’m alright with this.”

Shikamaru chuckled. “Well, I can make sure to give you enough practices with the kisses.”

Neji blushed faintly and gave the other a wry smile as they walked up the stairs towards Lee’s apartment. Once in front of the door, Neji knocked and waited patiently for a moment. When there was no answer, he knocked again, this time more loudly. Again no answer. Neji turned to look at Shikamaru who shrugged and nodded his head forward. Neji sighed and activated his Byakugan. He wasn’t going to barge in unless it was necessary.

He immediately blushed and choked on his own breath. Lee and Gaara were in the kitchen. Most people wouldn’t be put off by this fact, but they weren’t seeing what Neji was seeing. Both were completely naked, a sight that was the cause of Neji’s blush. The fact that Lee had Gaara against the wall in a very questionable position was another factor. Neji looked away, blushing like it was the coolest thing to do. He started to walk away, eyes back to normal, when Shikamaru’s hand caught his arm.

“Hey wait a minute, what’s going on in there?” the Nara asked, giving Neji a confused look.

“I don’t think you need to know,” Neji stated, going even darker in color. “I didn’t either.”

Shikamaru stood there quietly before a grin spread across his face. “Is that what they're doing then?” Snickering to himself, he walked over to the door and lifted his fist.

Neji jumped towards the other, fully determined to stop Shikamaru from pounding on the door. It sent the two of them down to the ground, Neji doing his best to keep the Nara away from the door. “We don’t need to interrupt them!”

“Why not?” Shikamaru smirked. “Seeing their flushed faces might-“

“Ah! Stop! Don’t say any more!” Neji exclaimed, covering his ears. Normally he wouldn’t have been acting like this, but with the circumstances, no one could blame him. It was one thing knowing your best friend had a lover. It was another thing to _see_ that your best friend had a lover. Neji wasn’t able to get rid of the image completely from his mind, but he was doing the best he could to keep it at bay and think of other things.

Shikamaru started to chuckle, which turned to full blown laughter upon seeing Neji’s reaction. He couldn’t stop himself and it wasn’t long before Neji, who was blushing furiously, was trying to get him to shut up. The Hyuuga had never seen the Nara laugh so hard about anything before and although it would be found endearing at any other time, Neji couldn’t help but get annoyed. When it looked like the other wasn’t going to stop, he huffed and got to his feet, fully intent on leaving the other there to be killed by Gaara’s sand.

“Hey, hey, wait!” Shikamaru snickered, getting to his feet and running after his fiancé. Still snickering, he wrapped his arms around the other. “Calm down. I’m sorry, OK? I’m sorry.”

Neji frowned. “A sorry person wouldn’t still be laughing. And I wasn’t angry.”

“Just embarrassed then?” Shikamaru snickered as the pair made their way down the stairs. “Well, as long as it’s out of your system.”

“Shut up,” Neji mumbled as they walked through the streets of Konoha. “I can’t believe I just did that. I feel so perverted.”

“Kissing me might fix that,” Shikamaru said slyly.

“Just trying to get a kiss, aren’t you?” Neji stated, to which the other male snickered. “Fine.”

Not hesitating at all, the Hyuuga grabbed the Nara’s head down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before he pulled away. Shikamaru smirked, the glint from the night of the engagement party back in his eyes. “Two down.”

Neji frowned, but made no noise to question the other. Just what was Shikamaru planning and executing in that head of his?


	16. Chapter 16

Two weeks had passed since Neji’s first try with PDA, and the embarrassing event of catching Lee and Gaara, and he would have to admit that he was feeling rather used to it. He no longer tensed when Shikamaru would grab his hand or slip an arm around his waist. Kisses were rarer than they had been before, mostly because both boys felt that they wanted to keep them special, but Neji wouldn’t try to pull away when the Nara would plant one on his cheek or lips.

Lee had apologized to Neji quite profusely that day after having shown up at the training field late, face flushed and a Kazekage at his heels. Neji blushed and told Lee not to worry about it. Shikamaru had been biting his tongue to keep himself from laughing, although it didn’t work very well. The Hyuuga had hit him upside the head, blushing even darker, and both Lee and Gaara demanded to know what was going on. So Shikamaru told them.

Neji was sure his life had flashed before his eyes that day. Sand had come straight for his eyes and it took quick movements from Lee to save the poor Hyuuga from the redhead’s immediate wrath. Shikamaru had been on the ground laughing the whole time. Needless to say that Neji was furious with the other and refused to speak with him the next day, no matter what Shikamaru did. Gaara had apologized, rather stiffly, for his bout of anger, to which Neji said it wasn’t his fault and that he had no reason to apologize. Lee had insisted upon it though, so Neji respectfully accepted the other’s apology before spilling one of his own, threatening Shikamaru with a look so deadly that the Nara remained completely silent.

This particular day found the engaged couple inside of a parlor inside of the Hyuuga compound. Hinata was sitting by the windows of the room, speaking silently with her soon to be fiancé. Shino had immediately apologized to Shikamaru after he had been informed, to which the Nara had merely shrugged and said not to worry about it. Hanabi was sitting in one of the far corners, listening as her father gave her quiet advice about a recent mission she had been apart of, something that had dealt with a cat wearing a bow.

Neji, however, was in a fierce battle with the Nara. His eyes were looking for any opening that could possibly be to his advantage and not his opponent’s. Shikamaru was a formidable force, that was for certain, and Neji would not make the mistake of underestimating the lazy nin ever again. Last time he had done that, the other had beaten him with only 15 moves. The Hyuuga had been overly embarrassed and refused to be made a fool like that in a game of Shogi ever again.

“You’re really concentrating on this game,” Shikamaru stated, as Neji made a move.

“I will beat you someday, Nara Shikamaru,” Neji replied, scanning the board before he let go of his piece.

Shikamaru smirked. “Are you going to try and aim for that today?” With an almost lazy move, he moved one of his own pieces and captured one of Neji’s pieces.

Neji cursed inside of his head. “If possible, yes. Although, I’m not trying my hardest with this game.”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

Neji merely hummed as he moved a piece, pausing before he removed his fingers from it. “Yes, really.”

Shikamaru sighed and took his turn. “Check. Tell you what, after this game, we play another one.”

Neji frowned. Why hadn’t he seen that? He quickly countered the other’s move and protected his king, not wanting to lose this game just yet. “I thought you were growing tired of playing against me.”

The corners of Shikamaru’s mouth curved slightly upwards. “Well, if you’re not trying your hardest, I want to see your best. Should we make the next game interesting?”

Neji slowly raised his eyes to the Nara, smirking. “How so?”

“I know you’ve been trying to figure out what I’ve been doing these past few days,” Shikamaru answered, not having to explain what he meant. He knew that the Hyuuga would understand. “If you win the next game, I’ll tell you what I’ve been up to.” He calmly placed made a new move. “Check.”

No longer paying attention to the game, Neji looked up at the Nara, a skeptical look in his eye. Quickly looking down at the board he saved his king yet again, knowing he was going to lose. “And if you win?”

The Nara looked up slowly from the board, the glint that Neji had seen so many times before and couldn’t name resting in his eyes. “Then I get to claim a prize of my choice. _Anything_ that I want.”

Frowning, Neji sat up straight. “That’s rather unfair, don’t you think?”

Shikamaru chuckled and moved the final piece in this game. “Checkmate. Fine then. If you win, you not only get to know my plans, but you’ll get anything you want. Fair?”

“Unfair, but it sounds intriguing for both sides.”

Neji turned to look over at his uncle, who had migrated across the room. “Forgive me for eavesdropping, Neji, but it was hard to resist.”

“It’s fine, uncle,” Neji respond, smiling gently. “I wasn’t offended.”

“Besides,” Shikamaru said, stretching his back, “you weren’t the only one doing it.” He looked back towards Hinata and Shino and smirked.

Hinata had the decency to let a blush cover her features, while Shino merely smirked. “No, he wasn’t. You’re conversation caught both of our attentions.”

“A rather epic game it would be, wouldn’t it?” Hiashi smiled. “I’ve never seen you play this hard against me Neji and yet you claim to not be doing your best? It piques one’s curiosity.”

“Forgive me,” Neji smirked, “but I’ve been told to never show what you’re completely capable of unless absolutely necessary, uncle.”

“So what do you say?” Shikamaru grinned. “Willing to take me up on my deal?”

Neji stared at the Nara for a good few seconds before he nodded. “Very well. I’ll accept.”

“You won’t mind if we watch, would you?” Hiashi asked with a small grin on his face.

“Not at all,” Shikamaru smirked as he started to set the pieces again. “It would actually make this more interesting.”

Neji raised an eyebrow as he set up his own pieces. “I suppose that true. Maybe they could distract you for me.”

The Nara chuckled. “Is that what you’re hoping and planning for?”

The Hyuuga snorted. “Not in the least. I’m just saying it could happen. I don’t need a distraction from an outside source to provide a real challenge for you.”

Shikamaru’s smirk grew. “I hope you’re right. Other than my dad, it’s been a while since I’ve had a decent challenge.”

Neji frowned. “And here I thought I was already giving you a challenge.”

“Didn’t you just tell your uncle that you should never show what you’re completely capable of?” Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Neji chuckled and shook his head. “Start the game, Shikamaru.”

The Nara did as he was told and it wasn’t long before the game had attracted the attention of everyone in the room. Unlike their other games where Shikamaru would simply move a piece, he was actually studying the board this time, even if it was for a couple of seconds, before he made a move. Neji had decided before the game that he wasn’t actually going to play his hardest, but make it look like he was. Hopefully the Nara would fall for it.

Each turn was taken with deep consideration nonetheless. If he could beat the Nara, not only would he get to find out what that brain of his was up to, he’d also get anything he wanted. What would he want that the Nara could give? He wasn’t lacking in any physical attention. That was for sure. As he carefully studied the board, an answer came to his mind. If he won this game, he would ask the Nara how he really felt about him. It was one thing to be stuck in a situation such as theirs, but did the Nara feel the same way as he did? It would be nice to hear a vocal confirmation.

“You’re really giving it your all,” Shikamaru said thoughtfully, grabbing the bottom of his chin.

“Isn’t that what you wanted me to do?” Neji asked, moving a piece on the board.

Shikamaru smirked and nodded. “So I did. I didn’t expect you to really do so.”

Neji smirked. _Fooled you_. “Hn.”

“You’re definitely giving me a challenge,” Shikamaru stated, slowly lifting a piece and setting it down. “I actually have to think about my moves.”

Hiashi frowned. “That was quite rude.”

“Not at all,” Neji stated, staring at the board. “Shikamaru’s brain thinks on its own all the time, as I’ve noticed with most of our games. To hear him say that he actually has to put effort into those thoughts is a compliment, not an insult.”

“I’m glad you caught that,” Shikamaru grinned. “Most would have been insulted.”

“Neji’s not called a genius for no reason,” Hanabi grinned, watching the game with more interest than any of the other observers.

Neji gave his cousin a small smile. “Thank you, Hanabi.”

“U-Um, I a-am curious,” Hinata said quietly. “Wh-what is it that y-you want most, Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru merely blinked as Neji made a move. “I’m afraid I can only reveal that to Neji.” He bit the inside of his lip. If he wasn’t careful, the game would become a draw.

Shino raised a brow. “Is it really something that secretive?”

“If Neji wants to tell you about it later, or if I lose, you’ll know then,” Shikamaru answered, letting out a soft sigh. He took one more look at the board before he closed his eyes and put his fingers together in the way that let everyone around him know he was deep in thought.

Neji smiled to himself. It was a major compliment to see that. Whether it was for show or not, it meant a lot to the Hyuuga. He relaxed slightly in his posture, simply staring at the Nara with an interested gaze. Hanabi shifted in her seat, trying to decide what move would be best for Shikamaru and how Neji could counter it. She looked back and forth between the fiancés and smiled. They worked well together, the two of them. From the look Hinata gave her, she agreed.

With a smirk, Shikamaru opened his eyes and lowered his hands. He slowly moved a piece, one that Neji couldn’t believe he had moved. His brain started to race. Why had he moved that one? It left him wide open. Neji’s eyes narrowed as he tried to deduce what Shikamaru was planning. Nothing was coming to mind and it was frustrating Neji. Did Shikamaru want to lose? Is that what he was doing? Frowning, the Hyuuga slowly moved his own piece, moving in a way that Shikamaru obviously wanted him to.

As the game progressed, Neji immediately regretted doing such a thing. He had miscalculated on one thing and now he was losing. His mind was racing to come up with any way to turn the game around or force the other to a draw, but nothing was coming to his mind. His frown increased more and more as the idea of losing came more fully to mind. Shaking his head, he did what he could, but it wasn’t long before the match was completely and utterly won by the Nara.

“That was a good game,” Hiashi stated, patting Neji on the shoulder. “Do not take the loss too seriously. You played very well.”

“Better than that,” Shikamaru stated, sitting up straight. “I’ve never really took that much time to think things out with my dad. I usually just let him win in those instances because I don’t really care about winning or losing.”

Hinata smiled gently at her cousin. “You really did play very well, Neji.”

Hanabi nodded her head agreement. “I want you to teach me how to play, Neji.”

Neji let out a breathy laugh. “I will some day, Hanabi. In the mean time, you should learn the basics from your father. I tend to elaborate too much on the basics.”

Hiashi smiled. “I’d be very glad to teach you right now if you’d like.”

“Yes please!” Hanabi smiled.

Shikamaru stood to his feet. “I think I’ll be claiming my prize, Neji.”

The said man sighed heavily before he too stood to his feet. “Very well. What is it that you want?”

Shikamaru smirked. “Follow me.”

Neji bowed respectively to those left in the room before he followed the Nara out of the large room. Shikamaru grinned and grabbed Neji’s hand, leading the somewhat confused jounin down the hallways of the Hyuuga compound. Still confused when they came up to his room, Neji simply followed the other inside and stepped more fully into the room as Shikamaru closed the door behind him, the glint in his eyes again.

“You didn’t try your hardest,” Shikamaru stated, grabbing the Hyuuga’s hand and pulling him onto the bed.

Neji’s mind panicked for a moment before he shoved the irrational thought away. “Oh? What makes you say that?”

“There were quite a few times where you could have had me,” Shikamaru explained. “You weren’t giving it your all. I was helping you save face in the room.”

“Hn.” Neji frowned. He berated himself for thinking that he could have possibly beaten the other in wits and knowledge.

“As such, I think I’ll claim what I want second most from you,” Shikamaru grinned, pulling the Hyuuga closer to him, “as claiming what I want most wouldn’t be fair.”

Neji fully intended on protesting, but the thought died when Shikamaru’s lips pressed against his own. He smiled into the chaste kiss, eyes closing as the Nara’s taste filled his mouth and flowed through him. He let the other pull and push him to his bed, effectively placing him underneath the younger male. One of the Nara’s arms was wrapped around the dip in Neji’s back while the other was placed, almost possessively, on Neji’s neck.

The Hyuuga moaned softly as the kiss continued, his hands sliding to grip Shikamaru’s biceps, fingers putting slight pressure on the muscles he found there. The Nara pulled away momentarily, gasping quickly for air before he went back to kissing the white-eyed nin below him, pushing Neji’s head a little further into the bed under the pressure. Yet Neji couldn’t find a second to care. He was completely enveloped with the way this man was kissing him.

Neji wasn’t completely prepared for the tongue that swiped across his bottom lip and gasped in surprise. Shikamaru smirked as his tongue slid inside of the other’s mouth, groaning quietly. Neji welcomed the muscle into his mouth, sucking on it before he let his own slide against the Nara’s, moaning happily when Shikamaru returned the sucking gesture. He was so absorbed into the kisses that he didn’t realize that the hand on his neck was moving.

He shivered as the fingers slowly caressed his skin, the digits sliding smoothly over and down as they started to pull the fabric of his shirt away from his shoulder. The back of his mind was screaming at him, telling him to get off of the bed because this was not supposed to happen until later. Yet he couldn’t find himself thinking clearly enough to care. Shikamaru was intoxicating and the Hyuuga was completely and totally addicted.

When the other pulled away from his lips and started to kiss his cheeks and jaw line, Neji didn’t think much of it. But the Nara started kissing down his neck and Neji couldn’t help but squirm under the touch. He gasped sharply when Shikamaru’s tongue flicked out to trace under Neji’s chin before it slithered over his Adam’s apple, disappearing back into the other’s mouth only so Shikamaru could kiss the little bump before he went lower.

“Shika-ah! What a-are you doing?” Neji panted as his fingers slid up the other’s arms.

“It’s called necking Neji,” Shikamaru breathed, pressing another light kiss to the other’s neck. “And that can lead to many other things.”

Neji froze.


	17. Chapter 17

“W-wait, what?” Neji asked, his eyes opening. “Y-you don’t mean-“

Shikamaru sighed and let his body fall on top of the other’s, receiving a grunt. “Neji, you’re overacting again.”

Neji flushed. “I-I can’t help it! I’ve n-never done anything like this before!”

Shikamaru merely stared at the other before an apologetic smile crossed over his lips. “And I told you that I wasn’t going to take you until our wedding night. I plan on holding true to that.”

Neji closed his eyes, blushing, and calmed himself down. “…Sorry.”

Shikamaru smirked and crawled back up till he was face to face with the Hyuuga. “May I continue?”

Neji swallowed and nodded his head, turning it to the side to give Shikamaru all the working space that he wanted. Shikamaru leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the Hyuuga’s cheek, this time going up instead of down. He pressed his lips against the skin near Neji’s ear, reveling in the little whimper that escaped through the other’s lips. He slowly licked the shell of the other’s ear before he nibbled on the earlobe, grinning at the loud moan the other made.

The Nara started to trail downwards again after that and Neji felt his body arching into the other’s touch. His hands had made their way to the other’s neck and were griping fiercely onto it. He wanted something more though. Wanted something he could curl his fingers into. With shaking fingers he reached for the Nara’s hair band and pulled it loose, loving how soft the other’s hair was to the touch. He had always thought it looked coarse.

“Nnh…Shikamaru…” Neji said quietly, letting the name roll off his tongue.

Shikamaru chuckled softly against his skin before he gently kissed the junction between shoulder and neck. He let his tongue flick out and lavish the area till it was wet and Neji was squirming under him. With no warning, he latched his mouth onto the spot and started to suck, hard and heavy. Neji gasped and his fingers tightened in the Nara’s hair, his mouth hanging open as he tried to regain his breath. His eyes were half closed and staring at nothing in particular.

Shikamaru would have smirked had that not interrupted his sucking when Neji arched into his touch, moaning loudly. Giving the spot a few more rough sucks, Shikamaru pulled his lips away, admiring the dark spot on Neji’s skin. Neji was softly panting from the action alone and he slowly turned his head to look at the Nara. Gods, he looked good with his hair down. Maybe he could convince the other to wear it that way more often.

“You officially,” Shikamaru smirked, “have received your first hickey.”

Slowly the Hyuuga’s breathing slowed down as he blinked at the other for a moment. One hand left the Nara’s head and delicately touched the spot where Shikamaru had been sucking and winced slightly at the burn his own fingers caused. He felt the other chuckle and turned his attention back to the Nara, who was smiling down at him, his eyes sparkling with the glint. Neji sighed. He could feel the words coming. It was almost too obvious and he could have said them himself.

“That’s three and four down,” Shikamaru smiled.

Neji blinked. _Two this time? But two what? Steps? Is that what he’s doing? Is he taking me through steps?_

“It seems you’re catching on,” Shikamaru stated.

Neji frowned. “You planned this, didn’t you? You knew I was going to lose and took advantage of it.”

“I didn’t know you were going to lose,” Shikamaru clarified, “but I was anticipating it.”

Neji’s eyes narrowed. “You’re horrible.”

Shikamaru laughed and sat up on the bed, although the action looked reluctant. “I know, I know, but I enjoy teasing you so much.”

Pushing himself up on to his elbows, Neji simply shook his head. “You’re lucky I can cover this.”

“Why would you need to cover it?” Shikamaru asked, smirking. “Everyone would know that it was my doing.”

“Yes, but I’m not one for showing off,” Neji blushed, pulling his legs out from underneath the other.

“Could have fooled me.”

Glaring, Neji got off of his bed and made his way to his bathroom, doing his best to ignore the other’s probing and teasing looks. Once in front of his mirror, he pulled his clothing down a bit, eyes locking immediately with the dark purple spot on his neck. Shikamaru had definitely popped some veins with that one. He hesitantly touched it again and winced. Who would have thought something that was meant to be so intimate could hurt just by being touched?

“It’ll be there for a few days,” Shikamaru stated, stepping up behind the other. “I’m sure Hinata or Hanabi have something that can cover it up if you’re that worried about it.”

Neji sighed as two arms came and wrapped around his waist, his body leaning back onto the other. “My clothes will cover it just fine, provided I pick out the right attire.”

“Hmm, glad to hear it,” Shikamaru mumbled, letting his nose nuzzled the top of Neji’s head as his eyes closed.

The Hyuuga smirked. “You should wear your hair down more often.”

Shikamaru’s eyes opened as he looked at Neji through his reflection. “Why?”

“It looks good,” Neji replied, staring at the other’s abnormal locks.

“In that case, I think I’ll only wear it down when I’m around you,” Shikamaru grinned. “Or for you, if that’s how you’d rather it be put.”

“Well, that’s no fun,” Neji pouted.

Shikamaru gave him a confused look. “Why is that?”

“If you were to wear your hair down,” Neji explained, “people would be envious of me instead of you for a change.”

“Very funny, Neji,” Shikamaru snorted.

“What? I am being serious,” Neji said sincerely. When Shikamaru gave him a disbelieving look he turned to face the other. “I am! You look very good with your hair down!”

“Really?” Shikamaru asked.

Neji let his fingers tangle with the loose locks once again before he pulled the other’s head slightly downward and kissed him. He pulled back, grinning. “Really.”

Shikamaru smirked. “Then I’ll really never wear it down for anyone but you.”

With that said, he leaned forward and kissed the Hyuuga again, bending the other slightly back. Neji closed his eyes most of the way and pulled the other’s head closer to him, his fingers entwining more fully into the other’s hair as his rested on the other’s shoulder. Shikamaru’s arms pulled his body closer as well, forcing a weak mewl to escape through the Hyuuga’s lips. The kiss quickly got heated; both shinobi’s fighting for dominance with their tongues.

When they pulled back, gasping for breath, Neji fully closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the Nara’s. They simply stayed like that, enjoying the other’s presence before Shikamaru slowly started to pull back. Neji frowned minimally and opened his eyes only to find that they were no longer in his bathroom. The change of scenery startled him at first, but he found that he didn’t mind. They were on the hill that Shikamaru so loved to go to. When had the other performed the seals?

“Let’s sit down,” Shikamaru said quietly, lowering to the ground and pulling his hair back up.

Neji followed and sat next to the other, leaning slightly on Shikamaru’s side. The Nara smiled and wrapped his around the Hyuuga and pulled him closer. Neji let a small smile cross his face before his eyes closed. He enjoyed his days off now that he was engaged to the other. They used to be spent with him either reading or staring out over nothing. Now he was enjoying the warmth of his fiancé and simply enjoying his company.

It wasn’t long before Shikamaru pulled the other back to lie down and Neji turned to get comfortable on his side. He placed his head on the other’s shoulder and molded himself to fit with his side, an arm coming to rest under his cheek and on Shikamaru’s chest. The Nara’s arm came to rest on his hip while the other was placed beneath his head as a pillow. Neji loved the smell that came off of the Nara. That and his heat was very welcome.

It wasn’t long till Neji was dozing on the other’s chest, his breathing slow and relaxed. Shikamaru was drawing light circles his fingers and it was tempting for Neji to just fall asleep. Despite his wishes, the Hyuuga kept himself awake because someone was coming their way. He almost wished he was asleep when he realized who it was. It was Yoshino’s chakra. No doubt she was wondering where Shikamaru had been all day.

“Nara Shikamaru!” she hissed as she came up the hill.

Neji felt Shikamaru move before the other pulled him closer. “Neji’s sleeping, mom. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t wake him up.” The Hyuuga smirked. He was glad that his back was facing the woman.

Yoshino sighed heavily. “Fine. Where have you been all day?”

Shikamaru blinked. “I was playing Shogi and doing other things with my fiancé.”

Neji blushed slightly. Oh yes. They definitely did other things.

Yoshino growled. “You could be doing so many other…more important things.”

Neji couldn’t stop the sting the statement held. He felt Shikamaru’s arm tense slightly and figured that the other was glaring. At least, he hoped he was.

“Mom, I know you don’t approve of same sex couples, or even marriages for that matter, but give it a rest. At this point in time there’s nothing more important that trying to get to know Neji better before I’m going to be living with him. We’re getting married. That’s just something you’re going to have to deal with. There’s no backing out and changing. Hinata’s already going to be engaged to Aburame Shino. Besides, I’d rather stick to Neji.”

“But why?” Yoshino asked. “How do you know that the Hyuuga isn’t going to cheat on you?”

Neji frowned. Why would he do something like that? Before Shikamaru, he was asexual. He hadn’t felt feelings for anyone.

Shikamaru sighed. “Mom, that was before I was born. You still can’t let it go?”

“No, I can’t let it go,” Yoshino growled. “Your father left me for a time for another man!”

“But he came back.”

“That’s not the point!”

“That is the point,” Shikamaru said sharply. “He apologized, didn’t he? If I remember correctly from what he told me, he wouldn’t _stop_ apologizing. He begged for your forgiveness for how many months? I thought you forgave him.”

“I did forgive him but I can’t forget what he did to me!” Yoshino bellowed.

Neji stirred, as that’s what he would normally do were he really asleep. He blinked his eyes a couple times before he rubbed them and looked up at Shikamaru, with a tired expression. Shikamaru grinned at him and Neji knew that the Nara had known he wasn’t asleep. When he looked away again, Neji followed his gaze, almost dumbly and blinked a couple of times before he shook his head and sat up, rubbing his eyes lazily.

“Yoshino, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were here.” Neji stated groggily turning to face the woman.

“For the final word, mom,” Shikamaru interrupted, giving her a withering look, “Neji’s not like dad. End of story.”

Neji pretended to look confused. “What?”

Shikamaru gave him a fake apologetic look before he turned back to his mother. The woman had been awfully quiet and was staring at the ground, her eyes unmoving. After a minute had past Neji moved to make sure she was alright, but Shikamaru stopped him, shaking his head. Yet the small movement seemed to be enough to shake the woman from her daze and she looked over at the pair for a moment, blinked a few times, and then turned to leave, walking away silently.

“Are you sure she’ll be alright?” Neji asked softly as Yoshino walked away.

“She’ll be fine,” Shikamaru said, shaking his head. “She needed to get that off of her chest before it made her explode. She held out longer than I expected her to. Man, she’ll probably go tell dad I was being disrespectful. Troublesome.”

Neji frowned as he turned back to his fiancé. “You _were_ being disrespectful.”

“Then I guess I’ll deserve any lecture I get later, huh?” Shikamaru smirked. He wrapped an arm around Neji’s waist and grinned. “Now get back down here.”

Neji raised a brow. “And why should I?”

“Because I like lying by you,” Shikamaru stated, giving the other a small tug. “Please?”

“Don’t ask like that,” Neji snorted, smiling as he retook his position next to the other.

“Why not?” Shikamaru asked, chuckling.

“It makes you look stupid,” Neji said bluntly, snuggling closer.

He smiled when the other laughed, the rise and fall of the other’s chest soothing him back to his dozy state. His fingers played on the Nara’s chest before the arm was wrapped comfortably around him again, drawing circles on him once more. He let his eyes close once more and he barely registered Shikamaru’s other arm coming to join the first, hands twining together on his hip. He sighed softly and moved his head slightly to look at the other, grinning.

Shikamaru grinned back and bent his head slightly downward, taking Neji’s lips with his own. The Hyuuga wiggled upwards so the positioning wouldn’t be awkward for the Nara and placed his hand on the other’s cheek, opening his mouth when a tongue asked for entrance. Shikamaru almost shivered at the moan Neji gave and pulled the white-eyed nin on top of him, arms wrapping tightly around the other’s waist and flattening his palms on his back.

The kiss lasted several minutes, broken twice for the need of air. When they did stop, Neji couldn’t stop the desperate pants coming from his mouth as Shikamaru rolled to his side, pushing Neji back onto his side as well. The Nara simply stared at him for a moment, those dark chocolate eyes melting him with the gentle, caring look they had in them. Pink dusted his cheeks and he looked away for a moment before a hand tenderly placed itself on his cheek.

“Don’t look away,” Shikamaru breathed.

“Are my eyes so fascinating?” Neji asked, looking back up.

“They remind me of the clouds that I love so much,” Shikamaru grinned.

“You really know what to say, don’t you?” Neji playfully pouted, unable to break away from the Nara’s eyes. He always wondered what having eyes like most other people would have been like.

“I would hope so,” Shikamaru teased. “Otherwise I wouldn’t get you to do half of the things you’re doing now.”

“Hn,” Neji replied, before a happy grin made its way onto his face. “Well I like looking at your eyes just as much as you do mine.”

Shikamaru shook his head. “I don’t think so. Because I could stare into yours all day and never get bored. The only different between you and the clouds is that you’re constant.”

“Going to be hunting for me on rainy days then?” Neji smiled, brushing his fingers down the Nara’s neck.

“Oh, more often then that, I can assure you,” Shikamaru replied, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Neji’s lips. “Much more often.”

Grinning, Neji wiggled downwards slightly until his head was resting underneath the Nara’s chin. Shikamaru smirked as he wrapped his arms around the other. “You know, I wonder if mom would approve of us making out on the couch in the living room.”

A punch to the gut was his reply.


	18. Chapter 18

“You’re sending us where?”

Tsunade sighed. “To Tea Country.”

“To test out, as you said, a new onsen?”

Tsunade nodded. “That’s correct.”

“Granny Tsunade, does this even qualify as a mission?”

Tsunade growled. “If I say it’s a mission, it’s a mission.”

“Hn.”

The blonde woman sighed. “Look, just think of this as a vacation, alright?”

“So you’re giving us a reason to be lazy in other words.”

Tsunade nodded. “If you want to think of it that way, then yes, Shikamaru.”

“I like that.”

A snort. “Of course you would.”

“Look, stop wasting time and just get ready to go. All of you are expected to be there in 2 days, so don’t waste the money I put on the reservation,” Tsunade sighed. “And if you feel it’s absolutely necessary, Shikamaru’s the captain of this mission.”

“But-“

“Don’t argue dobe. Let’s just go. You’re obviously not thinking clearly.”

“What do you mean by that teme?!”

“He means, Naruto, that it’ll be just the four of us, in an onsen, with no other interruptions.”

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at that.

“Well said, Hyuuga.”

“Thank you.”

Tsunade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Just go!”

The four shinobi nodded and left the room, Naruto talking excitedly with Sasuke about what they could possibly find there, while Shikamaru and Neji simply shook their heads as they listened. Once the door was closed, Tsunade turned to look out the window. Hopefully she had picked the right people for this trip. After all, if the report was good, she was due to visit it herself. She smirked. Ah, the joys of being a Hokage.

********************************

Neji walked down the dirt road with his companions, studying the map that Tsunade had handed to them when she had first assigned this…mission. He smirked and shook his head. She could have just asked them to come here and test it out. That way she wouldn’t have had to spend her own money on reservations. Not that he was complaining though. Oh no, not at all. In fact, he was actually looking forward to this. An onsen meant hot springs and relaxing was something he enjoyed doing.

On top of that, as a bonus, he would get to see Shikamaru out of those damned clothing. The past week had left Neji wondering. It hadn’t ever really occurred to him that Shikamaru rarely wore anything that wasn’t long sleeved when it come to a shirt, more often than not because he was in his jounin clothes, and his pants never went above the knee. He wondered if the Nara had ever worn shorts. But the hot springs would change that. He’d get to see the muscles on his fiancé’s arms and legs more clearly and admire the chest that he had rested on so many times before.

He shivered a little, the thoughts sending heat straight to his groin. He really needed to stop thinking like this. But with the physical attention that Shikamaru had been giving him over the past month, Neji couldn’t help it. At first he had been worried that he might turn into a sex-crazed nymphomaniac, but realized that he was only feeling this way towards Shikamaru. That alone was a comforting gesture. But he still couldn’t help having delicious thoughts about the Nara when he would wake up and have to relieve himself of his morning erections.

“Are you sure that we turned down the right road?”

Neji frowned and looked up from the map. “Yes, I’m sure, Uchiha.”

“Hn.”

“At least Naruto doesn’t have the map,” Shikamaru smirked, “or we’d really be lost.”

“Hey!” Naruto yelled.

“He’s got a point,” Sasuke smirked.

The blonde glared at his teammate. “You’re supposed to be on my side, teme.”

Sasuke snorted. “Why would I do a thing like that, dobe?”

Naruto grinned. “Because you love me.”

The Uchiha looked over at the blonde sharply, a light blush on his cheeks. “Baka!”

Naruto snickered and moved closer to the Uchiha and draped his arm over his shoulders. “Sakura’s not around, Sasuke. It’s just us and that engaged couple behind us, but we can ignore them.”

Both Neji and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at that before they looked at each other. Shikamaru smirked and Neji shook his head, looking back at the map. He studied it carefully and looked back to the road. According the map they should be coming up to it soon. He activated his Byakugan and searched the area around him, eyes widening fractionally as he spotted it. It was slightly hidden, but with good reason. There were trees everywhere around the building.

“We’re almost there,” he stated, returning his eyes to normal. He folded up the map and stuck it into his pack. “It’s fairly hidden by the trees, but we’ll see it soon.”

True to his words, it wasn’t long before they could see the covered building. Naruto grinned excitedly and his energy caused him to rush forward, looking at everything before his eyes. Sasuke sighed and shook his head, but an amused smirk was sitting on his face nonetheless. Shikamaru looked over to Neji through the corner of his eyes and reached over, grabbing the Hyuuga’s hand. A small blush spread over his cheek, but Neji smiled nonetheless as they came closer.

The four walked into the entrance and were immediately impressed. It was obvious that place was very nice as they were personally greeted by one of the staff and led straight to their rooms as soon as their reservation was confirmed. The rooms were lavishly decorated and the beds, although there was only one in each room, were spacious and covered in the best sheets Neji had ever seen for an inn. They politely thanked the woman after she had told them that the kitchens were open all day and night.

“I can understand why it’s so expensive,” Sasuke stated after the woman had left. “It should be pricy alone to keep the kitchens open all the time.”

“The rooms are no different,” Neji stated, “and we have yet to try out the springs.”

“Watch your pocket books, you two,” Shikamaru smirked.

Neji rolled his eyes and Sasuke snorted.

“Hey, let’s go check out our room, Sasuke!” Naruto grinned, grabbing the Uchiha’s hand. He dragged the other away before he could argue, leaving Shikamaru and Neji alone in their room.

Neji shook his head and set his pack down on the floor, near the foot of their bed. He stopped at the words. Oh gods. _Their_ bed…they would be sharing a bed! That hadn’t occurred to him until now and frankly it made him nervous. Sure they had spent time together lying in the fields, dozing and simply resting, but Neji had never _slept_ with the other. He bit his lip nervously before he shook his head mentally. Shikamaru wouldn’t try anything. He had already stated that and hadn’t give Neji any reason to think that he wouldn’t hold to true to that. The Hyuuga trusted the other.

“Let’s head out to the springs,” Shikamaru suggested, stretching his back. “After that little accident yesterday, my shoulder’s been hurting.”

Neji frowned. “You really didn’t need to stop my fall. I could have caught myself easily.”

Shikamaru chuckled. “True, but did you see the look on Sasuke’s and Naruto’s faces?”

“I don’t blame them,” Neji smirked. “You moved faster than they’d ever expected from you.”

Shikamaru laughed softly. “Maybe so. Shall we go?”

It wasn’t long before the two of them were walking out to their particular pool of water. Neji’s eyes were glued to Shikamaru’s figure. Just as he had expected, the Nara was a god in human form. The muscles covering his body were lithe and smooth, yet clearly showed some definition and bulk to them. His chest fit the rest of his body and sat above an impressive set of abs. Neji would have drooled had the rest of their team not been in the spring.

There was silence between them for the first several minutes before Naruto felt that it was too quiet. “So, how much time left before you two are officially married?”

“One month and 1 week,” Shikamaru answered, eyes closed as he enjoyed the heat of the water.

Had more than a month and a half already passed by? Neji wasn’t sure he could believe it. It all felt so short to him. One month and one week? That was it? Time really did fly by…

“Scared of signing your life away, Nara?” Sasuke teased. “After all, marriage has its responsibilities.”

Shikamaru sighed and Neji felt his hand brush over his own before he intertwined their fingers. “I’m not afraid of anything Sasuke.”

The Uchiha snorted. “I doubt that’s true.”

Shikamaru shrugged. “Whatever.”

The rest of the time spent in the spring was spent in silence. At least, Neji tried to. Shikamaru’s hand had moved away from his own and was tracing down his side. It wasn’t long before that hand was running down the outside of his thigh, around his knee, and then started to make it’s way up the inside of his thigh. Biting the inside of his cheek, Neji looked over, trying to convey the message that this wasn’t something that the other should be doing. But the Nara’s eyes were closed and a small smile was resting on his face.

He had to bite his tongue to keep the squeak that threatened to escape him when the fingers started to play with the edge of his towel before they slipped under. He closed his eyes and swallowed as he opened his legs just a little further to the contact, despite what his mind was screaming at him. He looked over to Shikamaru to see that the smile had turned into a smirk. He didn’t have time to observer longer as those distracting fingers slowly, lightly traced the length of his limp member.

A month ago he would have punched the Nara. But he had slowly been getting used to the different affectionate touches and he now found the touches to be exciting, despite how new they were. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. Yet before the touches could go any further, Shikamaru’s hand pulled away. Frustrated, Neji’s eyes snapped open and looked over at the Nara, who merely looked from him to the other two in the spring, and back. Neji nodded knowingly, suddenly grateful. It would be extremely embarrassing should something sexual be done in front of anyone.

“Well, I’ve feel like I’ve soaked enough,” Shikamaru said casually, standing up, wrapping his now wet towel tighter around himself. He turned to the Hyuuga and bent down next to his ear. “Meet me in the bedroom.”

Neji knew the other had said it loud enough for the other two to hear, but the knowledge didn’t kill his reaction any less. He blushed as the other got out, trying to ignore the blonde’s snickering from the background. A few seconds after Shikamaru had left, Neji dunked himself under the water then stood up as well, not bothering to make an excuse as he got out of the spring, smirking at the sudden squeak that erupted from Naruto’s mouth as Sasuke made a move.

Glad that the springs were right outside of their rooms, Neji entered his room and closed the slide in slight confusion. He would have thought that Shikamaru would come here first, but the lights were off and he couldn’t feel any chakra. Frowning he let the sopping wet towel fall from his hips to the tile before stepping onto the carpet, his long hair drenched and dripping across the floor. He yelped when two hands wrapped around him, a voice calming him before instinct could kick in.

“You look good like that, Neji,” Shikamaru whispered, his hands coming to rest on Neji’s hips, “all wet and dripping.”

Neji bit his lip and tried to think of a way to ask for what he wanted only to get it. Yet it was brief and Shikamaru pulled the Hyuuga over to the bed, threw back the covers and crawled onto the bed, pulling the other onto them as well. It wasn’t until that point that Neji realized, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, that the Nara was completely nude himself. Letting himself be pressed against the bed, Neji stared up into the darkness to where he was sure his fiancé was.

“I’m going to say this right now, so you don’t freak out,” Shikamaru said quietly. “I am not going to take you. But that doesn’t mean I can’t give us both incredible amounts of pleasure.”

Neji almost moaned simply at the sound of the other’s voice and closed his eyes as he felt his member starting to rise. Gods, when did Shikamaru gain so much control over him? A soft kiss to his lips silenced the thought as the Nara’s fingers returned to his growing erection and started to tease the skin with light, feathery touches. It wasn’t long before he was hard and his hips were jerking forward, begging for more than just touches.

Shikamaru lowered his body and Neji gasped as his erection was placed on top of his own. The Nara’s tongue was thrust into his mouth, forcing a mewl from him as his arms wrapped around the other’s neck, his hair cooling his back as it soaked the sheets and pillows beneath him. He pressed back eagerly into the passionate kiss as Shikamaru started to rub their arousals together, Neji’s body shivering from the contact. Gods, it felt so good!

Pulling away from the kiss was the last thing Neji wanted Shikamaru to do at the moment. His mind was quickly changed as kisses, licks, and nips were placed along his jaw line and neck, making him squirm underneath the Nara, causing more friction to his cock, which had started to weep with precum. Gaining some control as his fingers curled in the other’s hair, Neji started to roll his hips in time with the other, forcing a groan of pleasure to come from both.

The pace quickened and Neji was soon panting with the energy it was taking to simply gain pleasure as a hickey was being placed on the side of his neck. His body was arching into everything that the Nara was doing and Neji was sure he had never felt so good in his entire life. The fact that he was doing this with the person he felt he loved most only made it better. It increased his sensitivity and made everything so much more alive.

He nearly cried out when Shikamaru wrapped a hand around both of their erections and started to pump. His hips were acting of their own accord and were thrusting into that hand that was causing such delicious friction. He was writhing in pleasure; the cries that he couldn’t hold back echoing off of the walls as if it was all he could do. And it felt like it. He was sure that there would be love-bits covering his neck and shoulders in the morning.

His mouth was quickly covered as he felt himself coming to an end. He screamed into Shikamaru’s orifice as he came, his body arching off of the bed as he came, his fingers tightening in Shikamaru’s hair. His body shuddered with the after glow of his orgasm as he flopped back down onto the bed, swallowing a moan that came from the Nara’s mouth as he released, coating both of their stomachs with more cum before he flopped down on top of the older male.

_Gods,_ Neji thought as he struggled to regain his breath, _if sex feels better than this, I’m not so sure I can wait till the wedding night._

“Step five,” Shikamaru breathed, smirking.

Neji smacked him playfully. “You’re ruining the mood.”

Shikamaru chuckled before he turned to face the Hyuuga, placing a peck on his cheek. “Don’t move, I’ll be back.”

“Hmmm,” Neji hummed softly, suddenly feel exhausted as the Nara walked away.

Shikamaru returned with a wet rag and gently cleaned Neji off before he threw the rag to some random destination and crawled into the bed. He removed the wet pillow from behind Neji’s head and put a dry one in its place before he wiggled close to the other. Reaching down, he pulled the covers up, making sure that Neji was covered before he wrapped his arm around the other’s waist, pulling him close till they were spooning.

“Shikamaru, you’ve got to tell me if you ever want anything,” Neji mumbled quietly. “You do so much for me…”

The Nara chuckled. “Go to sleep, Neji. We’ll talk in the morning.” He placed a kiss to the back of the Hyuuga’s neck and settled down, not surprised at how quickly the other fell into a deep slumber. He closed his eyes and relaxed, hoping that Sasuke and Naruto had gotten their fill of pleasure tonight too. He smirked. A week. That’s what Sasuke had told him before they had left for the mission. One week and they would come out. He sure hoped it wasn’t going to be too rough for them.


	19. Chapter 19

Shifting in his seat, Neji tried to pay more attention to what Lee was saying, but his mind refused to focus. It had been a week since they had returned from their three-day “mission” at the onsen. Tsunade had been impressed by the Nara’s report and was currently there enjoying a small vacation of her own, leaving Shizune, Naruto, and few other people to handle her job. The blonde had stepped up to the role with surprising ease, comforting many about how his skills in the office were turning out.

Less than a month. In less than a month Neji was going to be married. He was nervous and excited at the same time, although he would never show it. His wedding outfit had been chosen, with help from Hinata and Hanabi, and so was most of everything else. He had to take care of little, which pleased him, as the women of the Hyuuga house had decided that it was their task to make this wedding a beautiful one. Neji had had to only approve of the colors and then it was out of his hands.

“Neji, you’re not paying attention again!”

The Hyuuga’s mind snapped from his thoughts and he gave Lee an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, Lee. I…have a lot on my mind.”

Lee grinned. “I am sure that is true! After all, you have less than a month left till you are youthfully and blissfully married!”

Tenten sighed. “I still don’t know what to get you for a wedding present. You could drop hints, you know.”

Neji shook his head. “I’m afraid I can’t help you there, Tenten. I don’t know what to tell you.”

“I’m sure we’ll think of something, Tenten,” Lee smiled. “We will prevail!”

His teammates laughed before they turned their attention to waitress bringing them their meals. The conversation between them was pleasant and Neji found that he was more willing to converse. Shikamaru had done something to him, but it necessarily wasn’t a bad thing. He wasn’t as uptight and he found that he didn’t mind conversations as much as he had before. Lee said that he was still very much himself, but a little softer and kinder, a much appreciated improvement.

The door of the restaurant suddenly slammed open and revealed a fuming Sakura. She marched over to their table, her fists clenched and her face red. Tenten was actually hunched down slightly. Whether it was out of fear, Neji wasn’t sure. Lee looked like he was going to jump up and stop the pink-hair kunoichi should she try anything. Neji remained as he usually did, face blank and stoic, waiting for the other to say something first.

“You and I need to talk,” Sakura growled. “Right now.”

Neji sighed. “It is urgent?”

“Extremely so,” Sakura said, her eyes blazing.

Shaking his head, Neji asked the waitress to bring him a box for his food. He was going to pay for it and leave. Hopefully Sakura wouldn’t mind him taking the food home. Lee and Tenten did the same, although the female was a little reluctant. They paid for their meals, apologizing for the disturbance before they left. Neji made his way home, having agreed with Sakura that he would meet her in the training field, and placed the still warm food in the fridge before he left.

Once in the field, he was surprised to see Sakura waiting patiently, almost calmly in the middle of the field for him, which was being used by several academy students today. Iruka and Tenzou were watching over them and eyeing the kunoichi carefully as Neji made his way to greet her. Yet he never got the chance to even say hello. Sakura literally bellowed as she spun around and gave him a good clean hit to the jaw. Somehow, the force wasn’t enough to break it, but enough to send him flying across the field, knocking over a pre-genin with him.

Neji immediately rolled to his knees, lifting the poor girl up and checking to see if she was alright, other than her shock. He wasn’t given much time to think as Sakura came flying at him again. Glaring slightly and ignoring the pain in his jaw, he activated his Byakugan and jumped out of the way, taking the girl with him. The ground was broken up where he had been and Sakura was running after him again. Cursing, Neji set the girl down, who ran away immediately, and got in his stance.

There wasn’t even a break between that and his next move. Making sure that there were no children around that could get hurt, he brought his palm back and thrust it forward, the rush of chakra hitting Sakura head on. The kunoichi was knocked back, but was on her feet again momentarily. Yet she never got a chance to move again as a green blur came up from behind and stopped her, Lee effectively wrapping his arms around the angry woman.

“Let me go, Lee!” she hissed, struggling to get away.

“This is un-youthful, Sakura!” Lee exclaimed. “You are not paying attention to your surroundings and are going to hurt those around you!"

“How long!?” Sakura snarled, glaring daggers at the Hyuuga as he stood up straight.

Neji frowned before he spit some blood out of his mouth. “You’re not making sense, Sakura.”

“How long did you know about Sasuke and Naruto!?” she yelled, shocking everyone but Neji around her.

Neji continued to simply look at her. “Why does it matter?”

Sakura bared her teeth to him. “You should have told someone about it!”

“I don’t see why,” Neji stated calmly. “It was not my business to tell.”

“You knew it would that the information would hurt me,” Sakura said more softly, frowning.

“Indeed,” Neji said rather harshly, “but would you not rather have heard the information from them?”

Sakura stopped struggling and stared at the Hyuuga as his words sank in. Lee slowly let her go and walked over to Neji’s side while Iruka and Tenzou tried to calm the panicked students. Sakura merely stood there, giving Neji time to tenderly touch the spot where she had hit him, wincing momentarily as it burned. The kunoichi could really punch when she wanted to. He felt like his jaw was going to fall off and it ached terribly.

“Neji! What happened to you?!”

The Hyuuga turned to look to the side, watching as Naruto ran up to him, followed by Sasuke and Shikamaru. Neji resisted the urge to smirk, as it would probably hurt. “Sakura punched me.”

The Nara’s eyes widened and he rushed to Neji’s side, examining the wound for himself before he turned to look over at the pink-haired woman with something that was as close to a real glare that Neji had ever seen on the other. “Did she hurt you anywhere else?”

Neji shook his head. “No. I’m fine. It just hurts a little.”

“A little? She used one of her chakra punches on you.” Tenzou made his way over, eyes locked on the kunoichi as she continued to stare at the ground. Iruka was instructing his students on something else to do while he fixed the crater and upturned ground around them.

“Why did she punch you?” Sasuke asked.

Neji couldn’t help the smirk that crawled on his face, which was followed by a quick, soft snort. “She demanded to know how long I had known about the two of you.”

Naruto paled slightly. “Shit. Did she really punch you hard?”

“She decked him before he even had the chance to speak,” Tenzou stated, “and knocked down a student in the process.”

“Damn,” Naruto groaned, rubbing a hand up his face. “I knew she’d take it bad, but I didn’t think-“

“She’s snapping out of it,” Sasuke interrupted, turning to face the woman fully.

Sakura looked up to the group and noticed immediately that it had increased immediately. She frowned when he saw Naruto and glared. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I-I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, Sakura,” Naruto said quietly. “I know you like him and-“

“And you were OK with me hanging off of him?” Sakura asked incredulously, her eyes widening fractionally. “You were OK with me trying to get him to simply go on a date with him? You were OK with that?!”

That caught all of the other shinobi off guard, Shikamaru mumbling a quiet ‘troublesome’ under his breath as he shook his head. Naruto looked like he had seen the most amazing thing in his life and couldn’t believe it. Sasuke’s expression was the same, although much more subdued. Tenzou had merely raised a brow while Lee’s mouth was open in shock. Neji was simply trying to take it all in. Sakura had punched him for this and it wasn’t because she was angry that they were together. It was because she was angry that she had been trying to gain Sasuke’s attention while he was with Naruto. There was something…odd about that.

“You…you’re not mad that I’m dating Sasuke?” Naruto asked slowly.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I’m a little upset, yes, but I’m not going to kill anyone because of that. I’m just upset that you guys wouldn’t tell me. I mean, I’m your friend, right? I always thought that you guys wouldn’t be afraid to tell me anything.”

Lee frowned. “That does not explain why you hit Neji.”

Sakura chewed on the inside of her lip. “I heard from Ino that they were dating, as they just recently revealed themselves it seems. She told me that the only people that had known about them before this were Shikamaru and Neji. As Shikamaru was busy working with Naruto on some business, Neji was my next choice to confirm this. I…got a little angry I suppose.”

“A little?” Neji asked, touching his jaw tenderly.

Shikamaru frowned. “Come on. We’ll go take care of that.” Not giving the other anytime to argue, the Nara wrapped his arms around Neji’s waist and performed the seals that would transport them to another area. Neji had been expecting the Nara’s living room or kitchen. He hadn’t been expecting to land inside of Shikamaru’s room. Gently, Shikamaru led Neji to the bed and told him to sit down, walking into his adjoining bathroom shortly after.

“She really hit you hard, didn’t she?” Shikamaru asked as he walked back out.

Neji nodded. “Very hard.”

Shikamaru frowned. “Troublesome woman.”

Neji snorted with amusement. “You think all women are troublesome.”

Shikamaru smirked. “True. Man, this is really swelling.”

Neji sighed. “Fantastic.”

“It won’t be that bad,” Shikamaru replied. “I’m sure it’ll look better after a few hours of letting something cold sit on it. Here.” He gently lifted a cold pack to the Hyuuga’s cheek, setting it to rest against the swelling before Neji took it and nodded his thanks. He let the other sit like that for a moment before he reached up and stroked a thumb over his unblemished cheek, smiling as the other leaned into the gesture, eyes closing softly.

“Well, I can’t kiss you now,” Shikamaru smirked. “At least, not passionately. I suppose we’ll have to find a substitute.”

Neji opened his eyes and looked at the Nara with suspicion. “Just what do you mean by that?”

Shikamaru chuckled. “You’ll see.”

Leaning forward, he placed a kiss to the Hyuuga’s cheek, sitting there for a moment before he started to go downwards. He licked over on of his more recent hickeys resting on the side of Neji’s neck. Neji moaned softly as the kisses traveled lower, the Nara slowly pulling away the clothes covering his shoulders and chest. He felt his member grow at the attention and wanted to curse the Nara. He had too much power over his body.

The growing erection didn’t go unnoticed by Shikamaru and he separated Neji’s legs, his body pushing closer as his arms pulled Neji to the edge of the bed, his kisses moving to bites and licks. Neji mewled and leaned into the caresses. He loved it when Shikamaru would do this. Simply take him somewhere and start to lavish his body with everything he could. Especially the kisses. They were always so soft, almost respectful. He loved them.

He gasped when one of his nipples was taken in between the other’s teeth, his free hand jumped to grab onto the Nara’s head. Shikamaru reached up and pulled out the band in his hair, giving Neji free reign to curl his fingers into the locks. He groaned when Shikamaru started to suck on the hardened nub while hands opened his suddenly very confining pants and freed his erection. His hips bucked towards the touches and he felt hot breath dance across his stomach.

“Shikamaru…? Wh-What are you doing?” Neji asked breathily, his eyes darting down to look at the other.

The younger shinobi didn’t answer vocally. Instead he stuck out his tongue and gathered the precum on his tongue before he swallowed it, moaning softly. Neji’s cock twitched at the sight. Shikamaru grinned before he softly licked the erection from base to tip. Neji gasped and his hand that was holding the pack shakily joined its brother in the Nara’s hair, Neji forgetting about the pain in his jaw and cheek, not caring if there was bruise or if it was swelling.

“Nhh! Shika-ah-maru!”

The Nara chuckled before he wrapped his lips around the head of Neji’s erection, sucking softly and forcing a strangle gasp from Neji’s lips. His tongue stroked whatever flesh was available in his mouth, gently pushing at the foreskin. He closed his eyes as he took more of Neji inside of his mouth, groaning with happiness. Neji fingers tightened he cried out softly, not sure if Yoshino was home but not wanting to give her a reason to come up here if she was.

When Shikamaru gave him a particularly violent suck, he did cry out, his head flying back as his hips jerked forward. The younger male would have smiled at this, but instead decided to swallow the other completely. He relaxed his throat and pushed forward, his nose rubbing and mixing in with the coarse hairs. He hummed softly and let his throat constrict around the older male’s member, Neji’s finger spasming in his hair as a cry of pure pleasure erupted from the other’s throat.

Neji didn’t care if Yoshino was home anymore. Gods, it felt so good to be swallowed like that! He never would have thought it would have ever felt so good. It felt even better when Shikamaru began to bob up and down on his cock, his chest heaving with lost breaths, his eyes closed with the euphoria he felt. Gritting his teeth, he opened his eyes to look down at the other and almost shot his load right then and there. There was nothing more erotic at the moment than the Nara’s lips around him.

“Gnnh…Sh-Shikamaru…I-I’m going to-ah! Oooh…I can’t h-hold on-“

Shikamaru pulled off of the throbbing member right as Neji released, the Hyuuga whispering his name to the air as he came, his cum splattering all over the Nara’s face. When his orgasm finished, his fingers relaxed and slid to Shikamaru’s neck while his body slumped in its sitting position. He gasped and tried to regain his breath as Shikamaru grabbed a nearby cloth and wiped his face off. He grinned when the Hyuuga looked at him, that familiar glint in his eye.

“Let me guess,” Neji sighed through his deep breathing. “Step 6?”

Shikamaru chuckled. “Yup.”

Neji groaned and flopped back onto the bed, his hand hitting the ice pack. He grabbed it and carefully placed it against his jaw, closing his eyes at the cool feeling. It felt frigid after the little action that he had just had received. He heard the Nara snicker before warm, sure hands came and tucked him back into his pants. There was a bounce from the bed and Neji looked over to see that Shikamaru had plopped down right next to him.

“What about you?” Neji asked softly, eyes wandering downwards.

Shikamaru shook his head. “Don’t worry about me.”

Neji frowned. “Shikamaru-“

The Nara placed a gentle kiss to the Hyuuga’s lips, effectively silencing him. “I get enough pleasure from watching you, Neji.”

Neji’s frown grew but he offered no further argument. He’d return the pleasure someday. He swore it.


	20. Chapter 20

“You’re absolutely sure that this place is secluded?”

Neji watched as Shikamaru sighed. “Yes, Neji, no one’s going to bother us here.”

“But-“

Another sigh. “Neji, look at me. We’re in the Nara forest. No one but my family members are allowed in here. On top of that, no one comes out this far in the forest. Ever.”

“You’d better be telling the truth or-Ah!”

Neji threw his head back and his fingers curled into the grass as Shikamaru gave another sharp tug to his erection. Apparently, the Nara didn’t want to argue at the moment. As soon as Neji had felt that tongue on him, he didn’t want to either. There was still the base fear lingering in his head that someone would find them, but it was just barely keeping itself alive. Shikamaru had said that he wanted to go where Neji could scream at the top of his lungs and not worry about being heard.

So here he was, lying on a soft patch of grass in the Nara forest, with Shikamaru’s tongue running up and down his cock, firm hands keeping his hips pinned to the ground. The Nara was licking him like he was lollipop. When lips were wrapped around his head, Neji bit his tongue to keep himself from crying out. As much as Shikamaru wanted to hear it, Neji wasn’t going to let go of the hold he had on the only thing that would assure that someone didn’t come running.

A violent suck was enough for Neji to forget that and he let out a sharp cry, the sound ripping through his throat. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his body from thrashing as the sounds of the other reached his ears. It was so erotic and Neji wasn’t sure how long he could hold on. When the other started to bob, Neji was whimpering and shaking with his need to release. Yet he didn’t want it to end so quickly. Struggling, he retained his control and started to mewl when the other started to play with his balls.

Moaning, Neji’s hips jerked upwards, his muscles quivering with the intense pleasure he felt. He tensed when he felt something run lightly over his puckered hole and, despite his body’s wishes, he shot up to his elbows, looking down at the Nara. Shikamaru gave him a lazy look and gently prodded the hole again, eyes trying to get the other to relax. Taking a deep breath Neji laid back down again and forced himself to relax, which was very hard, considering the attention he was getting.

He winced when a finger pressed inside, keeping himself as calm as he could. At least the finger wasn’t dry. When Shikamaru had gotten it wet, he wasn’t sure, but it was making the digit slide in and out of him far easier. He whimpered when a second finger started to push in, but tried to focus his attention on the sucking of his cock. It wasn’t long before the slight pain became pleasure and Neji was bucking back against those fingers.

The Nara hit something deep inside that sent Neji screaming as white stars erupted in front of his eyes. Whatever the other had hit, it had felt so very good. His head was thrashing from side to side as Shikamaru rubbed against the thing again. Then he was deep-throated, swallowed. The Hyuuga couldn’t take it anymore. With a scream, he released into the other’s mouth, his body arching off of the ground and stars surrounding his vision.

Shikamaru swallowed all that the older male gave him, eyes closed and moaning as he continued to suck the dying erection, watching closely as the Hyuuga took erratic breaths, trying to regain all of the air he had lost. Pulling back, he licked his lips for any seed he might have missed and removed his fingers from inside of the other, not missing the disappointed sound the white-eyed nin made. He chuckled softly and made his way upwards to lie next to his slightly panting fiancé.

Without warning, Neji pulled the other down and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, catching his own flavor on his tongue. Shikamaru eagerly returned the gesture, not noticing how Neji’s knee was lifting up. Neji grabbed the other’s body and refused to let go when he started to rub his leg against the Nara’s erection. He didn’t care that his pants were still bunched by his ankles. All he was concerned with as getting the other off.

“N-Neji, stop that,” Shikamaru groaned, although his hips were pressing back eagerly.

“I don’t think so,” Neji whispered, keeping a tight hold on the Nara. “It’s high time I returned the favor.”

“But-“

Neji silenced him, kissing him again and moving his leg faster. It wasn’t long before Shikamaru shuddered, his fingers digging into Neji’s head as he came. Panting, he flopped down next to the other, eye closed and hair messy. Smiling, Neji reached down and pulled his pants back up before he lay exhausted on the grass as well. He admired the other’s face, his fingers lifting to gently run over the Nara’s cheek, loving the soft hum of appreciation.

“You realize I’m going to have to go home and change, don’t you?” Shikamaru asked softly, opening his eyes.

“Hn.” Neji smirked, sliding closer to the other. “I don’t mind. Besides you were going to have to change anyhow.”

Shikamaru grabbed Neji’s hand and intertwined their fingers, eyes staring straight into Neji’s. He leaned forward slowly and pressed a gentle, soft kiss to the other’s lips, pulling away just as slowly. Neji loved these moments. Where it was just the two of them, surrounded by nothing but peace and quiet. He loved it when the Nara would pull him close and simply hold him. He was always so tender, so loving. It was as close to hear those three special words as he had ever gotten.

“We should probably head back,” Shikamaru said quietly, running his fingers through Neji’s hair.

“What if I’d rather stay here with you?” Neji asked with his eyes closed.

Shikamaru chuckled. “I’m afraid we can’t do that. Besides, I need to change my clothes, thanks to you.”

Neji smirked. “You enjoyed it. I wasn’t letting you walk away this time. It wasn’t fair that I get to enjoy such pleasure and you not get to experience any.”

“But what if I wanted it that way?” Shikamaru asked.

“I don’t care,” Neji whispered. “It wasn’t fair.”

“Alright, alright,” Shikamaru chuckled. “Hang onto me.”

Neji wrapped his arms around the Nara and felt the other make some signs behind his back. They seemed to do this often lately, jumping from one spot to the next through a jutsu. He almost smiled when the soft, yet prickly grass turned into a soft mattress. Opening his eyes, he found them to be in Shikamaru’s room, lying together on his bed. He pulled back slightly only to look more fully at the face of the person he was going to marry.

“Less than a week, Neji,” Shikamaru stated, lifting Neji’s hand up to his lips and kissing the back of it. “Less than a week.”

Neji stared at the other for a moment before he lowered his eyes. “Do you regret your choice?”

“What?” Shikamaru asked, his brows drawing together in slight confusion.

“Do you regret choosing me instead of Hinata?” Neji asked much more softly.

Shikamaru paused for a moment before he grabbed Neji’s chin and forced the other to look at him. “No. I don’t. I never have and I doubt that I ever will.”

“But-“

“Neji,” Shikamaru interrupted, “I wouldn’t have been able to get along better with anyone else in this entire village. I’m _happy_ that I’m going to get to spend the rest of my life with you. You won’t bitch at me like a woman.”

Neji let out a breathy laugh. “Maybe so. Although I’m acting like one at the moment, aren’t I?”

“You’re just nervous,” Shikamaru replied. “After all, this relationship of ours didn’t exactly start like most couples do.”

“No,” Neji said quietly. “It didn’t.”

Shikamaru smiled. “So no worries. Wouldn’t want you to get cold feet.”

Neji snorted. “I’m not going to ‘run away’ from you on our wedding day.”

Shikamaru chuckled. “Glad to hear it. Now, I have to change. I don’t think Hinata would like to see a big cum stain leaking through my pants.”

Neji snorted. “You’re rather blunt, aren’t you?”

Shikamaru grinned as he got off the bed. “I only speak the truth. Anything else is troublesome. You’re not blushing as much anymore though. I guess that’s a good thing.”

“I’ve gotten used to your comments,” Neji smiled, rolling to the side of the bed and watching Shikamaru pull off his soiled pants and boxers. He couldn’t stop himself from staring as the other pulled on a clean pair of boxers before he pulled off his shirt, leaving him almost completely bare in front of the other. Neji wouldn’t have minded if he had been bare. It was so pleasant to watch the other undress. Nonetheless, they both did need to get ready.

“Ready to go?” Shikamaru asked once he was fully dressed in some of his nicer clothing. When Neji nodded, he walked over and grabbed the Hyuuga’s hand, leading him out of the room and down the stairs. He gave a polite nod of the head to the other’s parents, Shikaku nodding back and Yoshino giving him a small smile. She had been almost oddly accepting of him after the day on the hill. The thought made him pause. Had Shikamaru received a lecture that day? He had never found out.

“So, I’ve got to ask,” Shikamaru said as they walked down the streets of Konoha towards the Hyuuga compound. “Would you mind if you were forced to live on Nara property?”

“I don’t see why I would,” Neji stated. “It’s not as crowded as the Hyuuga estates I’m sure.”

“Not crowded at all,” Shikamaru replied. “Mom and dad say that there are plenty of spots in the forest where we could set up a house. If you wanted to that is.”

“I don’t have any other ideas of where we could set up a house,” Neji stated. “I doubt you’d want to live in the compound.”

“You’re right,” Shikamaru snorted. “Too much noise.”

Neji laughed as they entered the ‘noisy’ place, the pair making their way towards Neji’s bedroom. Once inside, the Hyuuga gestured for the Nara to sit on his bed. Opening his closet, his eyes scanned over his clothes before he started to strip from his current clothing. He was soon nude and was about to grab a fresh set of boxers when two strong hands wrapped around his wrists. The Hyuuga turned to face the other only to have a soft kiss placed on his neck.

“Shikamaru?” Neji asked softly, eyes closing to the attention.

“You really shouldn’t have invited me into the room,” Shikamaru whispered. “You’re too beautiful to resist.”

Neji blushed lightly. “You don’t know how hard it was for me to resist you…”

Shikamaru’s hands slid back up Neji’s arms and down his sides before resting on the Hyuuga’s hips. “Maybe, but you’re so much more…appetizing to the eyes.”

“If you don’t stop talking like that I’m going to get aroused,” Neji replied, tilting his head to the side to give the other more room for kisses.

“And as much as I’d like to get you in that state,” Shikamaru whispered, the kisses moving down to the other’s shoulder, “we do have a formal dinner to attend.”

“Well you’re making it incredibly hard to get ready,” Neji breathed, turning his head to look at the other.

“Shall I help you?” Shikamaru grinned, lifting his head to look at the other. “Or do you think that it would be too distracting to let me help you get dressed?”

Neji smirked. “It would probably be too distracting, but I don’t think I really care.”

Shikamaru chuckled and pulled out the pair of boxers that Neji had been reaching for. “Turn towards me.” The Hyuuga did so and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. Shikamaru grinned and started to kiss the other, his free hand sliding down the other’s back and cupping an ass cheek before it grabbed a thigh and gently pulled it. Neji lifted his leg and obediently stepped into the boxers, shivering as Shikamaru’s hand crawled up his skin and let the underwear snap against his skin.

Shikamaru pulled away from the kiss and pushed Neji to arms length. “I think you’re going to need to finish dressing yourself. If I go any further, I’m sure I’ll only rip the clothes back off.”

Neji chuckled and turned back to the closet, grinning at the obvious reluctance of the Nara walking away from him. It wasn’t long before he was properly dressed and he made his way into his bathroom, pulling his hair back into a low ponytail. Once he was finished he walked back into his room and walked over to the Nara.

“Do I pass?” he asked jokingly, smirking.

Shikamaru stood up and wrapped his arms around Neji’s waist. “You exceed.”

Neji grinned and leaned in closer to the other till he was resting his head on the Nara’s shoulder. Shikamaru turned his head and placed a quick kiss to Neji’s forehead before his arms fell away from Neji’s body only to grab his hands. Neji smiled and pulled the other out of his room, hand tightening fractionally around the Nara’s. Shikamaru returned the little squeeze as the two of them made their way towards the formal dining hall.

“Do you think Hinata’s nervous?” Shikamaru asked.

“Undoubtedly,” Neji answered, “but I’m sure she’s just as ecstatic.”

“So, I’m curious, why didn’t we get a feast for our engagement?” Shikamaru questioned, looking down at his fiancé.

“Because I’m not of the main branch,” Neji replied softly.

“Then I’m really glad that I chose you,” Shikamaru smirked. “I don’t think I could handle being at one of these dinners and being the main attraction.”

Neji’s heart soared at the words. “Hm. I can guarantee that there will be some attention on us.”

“Of course there will be,” Shikamaru sighed. “We’re going to be sitting right next to Hinata after all.”

“That and our engagement is about to end,” Neji added.

“So I’m not going to get to be lazy, am I?” Shikamaru pouted. “Troublesome.”

Neji chuckled and turned to face the Nara before they entered the dining room. “If it makes you feel better, I can do most of the talking.”

“Why would you do that?” Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

“After all that you’ve done for me, I think it’s only fair,” Neji smiled.

Shikamaru sighed. “Neji, when it comes to a relationship, there’s no such thing as fair.”

Neji frowned. “What do you mean?”

Shikamaru smirked and grabbed the Hyuuga’s face. “In a relationship, there should only be giving. I’m giving you what I can and taking nothing for myself.”

“I don’t like that,” Neji stated. “Because when I try and give you something you tell me not to worry about it.”

Shikamaru paused. “You’re right. I have been selfish in that area of things.”

“Don’t you dare apologize for it,” Neji interjected. “Just let me give you things as much as you’re giving me.”

“If that’s what you really want,” Shikamaru said.

“It is,” Neji nodded, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on the Nara’s lips. “I suppose we should go in now, shouldn’t we?”

“One more thing,” Shikamaru grinned. He pulled Neji close and placed a soft, yet passionately chaste kiss. Neji moaned softly and gripped Shikamaru’s arms, eyes closing in his bliss.

“Hey, you two, practice for the big day later. You need to get in the hall.”

The pair broke apart and looked over to find Kiba smirking at them. Neji scowled slightly while Shikamaru just laughed, pulling away and grabbing the Hyuuga’s hand. Kiba snickered as he entered the dining room while the engaged couple followed shortly after him, Shikamaru grinning and Neji moving his face to be stoic again. They took their seats and Neji sighed as he watched Hiashi walk into the room, followed by Shino and Hinata. He let a small smile crawl on his face. Yes, things were definitely turning for the better.


	21. Chapter 21

Neji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn’t ever remember there being a time that he was so nervous. Hinata and Hanabi would be coming into his room soon to help him finish getting ready and then they would head towards the grandest hall in the Hyuuga compound for the ceremony. He still couldn’t believe that Hiashi had argued and bickered with the elders on that point. He would have been just fine to do it elsewhere, but Hiashi had insisted that they do it in the Grand Hall. It made him feel…accepted.

A soft knock on his door brought him back to the present. He bade for his cousins to come in, watching as Hanabi came running in, her face spread in a huge smile. Hinata came in much more slowly, although her eyes were shining with the same amount of happiness. He smiled at both of them and thanked them for their help. After all, getting into one of those formal outfits was no easy task and there was no way he would have been able to do it himself.

“We’re very glad that you want us to help,” Hinata said quietly.

“Neji, can I curl your hair?” Hanabi asked with her eyes open wide.

“No,” Neji said quickly. “I think I’ll leave my hair straight. No offense but I really don’t want to look more feminine than I already do.”

Hanabi giggled, despite her disappointment. “OK.”

“Let’s get you started,” Hinata smiled. “Why don’t you pull out the wedding outfit as you’ve already got the under clothing on.”

Neji nodded and walked over to his closet, opening the doors slowly as he stared at his outfit. It was beautiful white silk with gold, orange, and red herons and clouds decorating it. A sun was also on the back, as was custom with the Hyuuga name. He respectfully pulled the clothing out, secretly admiring it. Hanabi let out a vocal sound of approval while Hinata merely smiled and nodded her head. The two pulled Neji away from the closet and began to help him get ready. He felt like a giant doll.

An hour after they had started, Neji was finally fully dressed in his wedding outfit. He almost didn’t recognize himself despite the fact that he usually wore white. There was just something different about seeing yourself in formal attire that you’d only ever wear once. Very expensive attire at that. He closed his eyes and let Hanabi lead him to the bed, forcing him to sit down on it as she ran into his bathroom and grabbed several hair supplies. The girl simply loved to do his hair.

Another hour passed by and Neji was glad that something like this was more often than not a once in a lifetime thing. How could girls stand to be still for so long simply to do their hair?

“You’re all done!” Hanabi exclaimed, bouncing off of his bed. “You have to see yourself!”

Neji groaned inwardly and stood up. He hoped the girl hadn’t done something completely outlandish. He was extremely surprised to find that his hair looked neat and clean, yet the do, despite how long it had taken, was simple, yet beautiful. He blushed slightly at his own reflection, understanding why some people said that he could look like a girl if he really wanted to. He examined himself a little more before he turned to his youngest cousin and smiled.

“It looks wonderful, Hanabi,” he stated. “Thank you.”

“Just one more thing,” Hinata smiled shyly. She pulled a box from out behind her back and set it down on the bed, opening it respectfully. She pulled out a hair piece and blushed slightly as she lifted it out of the satin inside. “I-I know you don’t like to make yourself look feminine, but I thought this w-would look nice nonetheless.”

Neji stared at the decoration blankly. How Hinata had ever found something that matched his wedding apparel so perfectly, he was sure he would never know. As feminine as the piece looked, Neji couldn’t help but agree with his cousin. He gave her a small smile and nodded. “Where do you think we should put it?”

Hinata beamed and motioned for him to sit on the bed. After a little debating with Hanabi, the two finally decided on a place to slide the comb in. Once they were done, Neji stood up and let the girls admire their handiwork. He smirked at the awe on their faces and Hanabi ran out of the room, saying she was going to be right back. Hinata quietly excused herself, saying she was going to meet with Shino before the ceremony started.

Neji let out a deep breath and watched as the door slid open again and Hanabi was pulling Hiashi into the room. “See? Doesn’t he look amazing?”

Hiashi simply stood there for a minute before he grinned. “Yes, Hanabi. He does. Why don’t you run off now and take your place in the hall. We’ll be starting the ceremony soon.”

Hanabi nodded and ran out of the room. Neji smirked. It was funny that she would still act like a young child at times. “I wonder if she’ll ever completely grow up.”

“I hope not,” Hiashi stated. “She’d be a rather boring adult.” Both of them laughed for a moment before silence took its place. Hiashi simply stared at Neji for a moment before a sad smile stretched across his face. “I can’t believe this is happening. It’s making me feel old.”

“I think it’ll affect you even more when Hinata’s the one standing before you,” Neji smirked.

“Probably,” Hiashi nodded. “You look absolutely…stunning, Neji. I hope the Nara understands how lucky he is. You’ll make a good spouse.”

“Thank you, uncle,” Neji said softly, not letting his gaze fall away from the other.

“Well, shall we head over to the grand hall?” Hiashi smiled. “I’m sure the ceremony is just waiting for you.”

Smiling, Neji nodded his head and followed his uncle out of his room. The halls were silent and not a soul was stirring. When they approached the doors of the hall, Hiashi gave Neji a proud, happy look before he opened the slide to the room. Neji had a hard time keeping his face straight at the gasps and soft murmurs from those in the room. He took in a deep breath and entered the room, keeping his eyes locked with the center of the room.

The look on Shikamaru’s face was almost enough to make him break into a fit of laughter. His jaw was dropped and his eyes wide, blinking only when they were about to go dry. He was dressed in darker attired, as was custom for the groom from the Nara clan, but it was decorated in a very subtle way. His hair was pulled back just like it usually was, but there was something different about it. Neji just couldn’t quite place his finger on what.

“You look amazing,” Shikamaru whispered as they walked up towards the altar.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Neji replied quietly, keeping his eyes staring forward.

The pair kneeled in front of the altar and the ceremony started. It was long and dull, but Neji couldn’t help but feel butterflies running through him constantly. Shikamaru gave his hand a tight squeeze, Neji returning it, some of his frazzled nerves calming down. Gods this was such a huge step and Neji wasn’t regretting it. But it didn’t calm him down much. He was still nervous. His mind was barely paying attention to the words being said.

The man performing the ceremony finished and smiled at the couple before he winked at them and told them to stand. Once that was done, he told them to signify their new bond with a kiss and that they were officially married. Neji turned to face Shikamaru, who was smiling gently at him. With no conversation needed other than their looks, the two leaned into each other and placed a chaste, but lasting kiss on each other’s lips.

The cheers that spread through the hall at the action were enough to spur the Nara on and he pulled the Hyuuga closer, secretly sliding his tongue inside. Neji grinned and wholeheartedly returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around the younger male’s neck. His eyes were closed and he couldn’t have felt any happier at the moment, Shikamaru’s arms wrapping almost possessively around his waist. He was absolutely loving it.

“Now I have every reason to ravage you,” Shikamaru whispered, letting his forehead lean against Neji’s. “I hope you’re ready for tonight.”

“With all your preparation, how could I not be?” Neji replied pulling away. “I’m ready for the night.”

“Unfortunately we’re going to have to wait,” Shikamaru smirked. “It would seem that people want to congratulate us.”

True to the other’s words, Neji couldn’t help but be bombarded as they made their way into a slightly larger hall for their reception. Once inside, it was only Shikamaru’s arm that kept him by his side. He was receiving handshakes and hugs left and right. At first there was chaos all over the place until Hiashi was able to catch the attention of all those in the room. Silence took a minute to settle in before all attention was turned to the head of the household.

“As much as I’m sure all of you would like to continue on congratulating the couple, I have a request from the groom of the Nara household,” Hiashi stated, looking over at Neji with a happy, sly smile.

Neji raised an eyebrow and looked over at the Nara. “Oh?”

Shikamaru merely smirked. “Just wait.”

“If you would all please clear a part of the floor for them,” Hiashi smiled. “I know this is unorthodox, but it was demanded that I get this to happen.”

The crowd shuffled and Shikamaru nodded his thanks to Neji’s uncle. Completely baffled, Neji could only watch as Shikamaru pulled him out into the middle of the floor. “Shikamaru, what are you doing?”

“Just wait,” Shikamaru grinned.

No sooner had he finished speaking when some music started to play loudly over the room. Neji blushed slightly at what the other was doing but consented with a smile nonetheless. This was so uncharacteristic for either of them, but Neji loved how it was turning out. As used to taking a man’s position in dancing, he easily let the Nara take the position of the lead. He simply stared at the other as the words started to course through his brain.

_Look into my eyes - you will see_  
What you mean to me   
Search your heart - search your soul   
And when you find me there you'll search no more

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for_  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for   
You know it's true   
Everything I do - I do it for you

Neji was melting. It was obvious that Shikamaru wouldn’t have gone through the trouble of doing this if the words of the song didn’t reflect how he felt. He stared into the Nara’s eyes, watching as the emotions of the song were reflected in those dark brown eyes. It was almost as if he were trying to imprint and burn the message into Neji’s brain.

_Look into your heart - you will find_  
There's nothing there to hide   
Take me as I am - take my life   
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for_  
I can't help it - there's nothing I want more   
You know it's true   
Everything I do - I do it for you

It was then that Neji realized that Shikamaru had picked out this song for them. It was _their_ song. He was sure that his heart was a pile of melted goo on the floor at this point. He wanted to cry. It was being emotional and womanly, but he hadn’t ever been so touched before. This was so out of the ordinary for the Nara that Neji wasn’t sure of what to think. He couldn’t speak. Couldn’t think of anything he could possibly say to make this moment better. He had drowned out their surroundings. It was only him and Shikamaru in this entire room.

_There's no love - like your love_  
And no other - could give more love   
There's no where - unless you're there   
All the time - all the way

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth trying for_  
I can't help it - there's nothing I want more   
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you   
Walk the wire for you - yeah I'd die for you 

_You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you _

The song ended and Neji couldn’t help but stare at the Nara for a moment. They stopped moving and Neji couldn’t stop himself from pulling Shikamaru down and kissing him. It was the only way he could think of to tell the other that he loved him, that the song was perfect, that he was perfect. He couldn’t stop a tear that trickled from the corner of his eye, but it was caught on Shikamaru’s finger as the Nara’s hands came to rest on his cheeks.

“Thank you,” he whispered as he pulled back. The words were so insignificant compared to what he was feeling.

Shikamaru merely smiled and placed a soft kiss on the Hyuuga’s forehead. “You really don’t have to say anything.”

“You two are so freaking cute it’s not even funny.”

Turning their heads, the couple found Ino standing at the edge of the circle, with a smirk on her face, Chouji shaking his head behind her.

“You know, you really know how to ruin a mood, Ino,” Shikamaru sighed. “I feel for you, Chouji.”

“Rude,” Ino smirked, obviously not offended. “Although I wonder if your opinion will change after the wedding gift I’ve gotten for you.”

“Ino,” Chouji warned. “Best keep your mouth closed on that.”

“Actually, now would be a good time to bring that up,” Iruka stated, walking towards the newlyweds. “I’ve done some plotting behind your back I’m afraid. Don’t worry. Only a small group was involved.”

Ino snorted. “The entire village counts as a small group?”

Neji’s eyes widened and turned to stare at his former teacher. “What did you do?”

Iruka chuckled. “It wasn’t the entire village, Neji, I promise. Just a small amount of people in this room.”

“It would be best if we dealt with those gifts first, Lord Hiashi,” Tenzou stated from the crowd.

“Yes, true,” Hiashi nodded. “Shall we head to the chosen spot?”

Neji gave Shikamaru a wary glance, to which the Nara shrugged. For once, he didn’t have any idea. The group traveled to the Nara forest, which was odd to the animals inside, but was met without resistance. It wasn’t long before they reached the hill that over looked Konoha, where Neji and Shikamaru had spent some of their first day. The group stood on the hill for a moment before Shikaku spoke quietly to Tenzou and pointed in a certain direction. Shikamaru was slightly confused as the spot he was pointing to was at the base of the hill.

Iruka grinned and turned back to his former students. “This part of the gift is from Tenzou and me. I think you’ll catch onto what I did after you see it.” Nodding to his lover, Iruka waited patiently for Tenzou to do his thing. The ANBU member created the necessary seals and several trees in the forest sunk back into the ground, like they were sucked back into the planet. As soon as they were gone, wood planks and pillars started to shoot up from the ground. In a matter of minutes, a large house stood at the base of the hill, the back of it facing the hill.

Shikamaru was merely blinking as Neji shook his head. “Iruka-sensei, that’s too much. We can’t-“

“Nonsense,” Iruka interrupted. “It’ll give you two a place to live sooner. You would have been building a house in this forest anyhow. Shikamaru’s father knew that his son liked this hill and we decided that this would be the best placed.”

“We also saved you time and money,” Tenzou smiled. “It really isn’t a big deal and I can assure you that the house is sturdy and built to weather the storms.”

“I have no doubt of that,” Neji stated, “but I just…”

“We insist,” Iruka grinned. “Now, onto the next part. Why don’t we start with Shikamaru’s team?”

The newlyweds turned to Ino and Chouji, the blonde grinning like it was her birthday. “We got asked if we’d take care of your kitchen. I was more than happy to do so! Chouji and I picked out your dishes, glasses, silverware, washcloths, dish towels-“

“Basically,” Chouji interrupted, placing a hand on his wife’s shoulder, “there shouldn’t be much that you’re lacking in the kitchen.”

“Us next!” Naruto said excitedly. “Team 7 got assigned your bedroom! Remember how you told us to get you something big, Shikamaru? I sure hope the bed we picked out will be big enough.”

“Dobe,” Sasuke muttered. “It’s a king. Thought you two might like to have the room.”

“We also took care of dressers and anything else that you two might need,” Sakura smiled. “There’s also some other things in there as an apology from me for decking you, Neji.”

“Now let us announce what we got you!” Lee said excitedly. “Our team was youthfully assigned to decorate your dinning room!”

“Ah yes!” Gai said. “It is beautifully and wonderfully decorated, thanks to your amazing teammates! They were so youthful in all that they chose, only picking out the best an-“

“Gai,” Kakashi sighed. “They don’t have all day to hear this.”

Tenten shook her head. “Anyhow, there’s a dinning room table, chairs and few other things, like pictures.”

Kiba smirked and he stepped forward. “This leads to us. We got assigned to decorate your living room.”

“We picked out the best couches,” Hinata said quietly, blushing lightly. “A-and a coffee table too.”

“Hopefully they’ll be comfortable and you’ll enjoy them,” Shino stated.

“That leaves just us, I suppose,” Shizune smiled. “The Hokage and I got to decorate your bathroom.”

“It’s not pink,” Tsunade smirked as a horrified look covered Neji’s face. “I can promise you that brat.”

“I believe that’s everything,” Iruka said, scratching his chin. “I’m not forgetting anyone, am I?”

“We really need to thank you all for this, but we can’t accept this,” Neji frowned. “You’re making this far too easy for us.”

“I have to agree with Neji,” Shikamaru stated. “As lazy as I am and as nice as this is, it’s a bit much.”

“Oh shut up and go pack up your things,” Ino grinned. “We won’t be taking any of this stuff back.”

“Ino is absolutely right!” Lee nodded. “We will not accept anything we have given! They are called gifts for a reason.”

Neji sighed. “Yes but-“

“No buts, Hyuuga,” Sasuke smirked. “Best get started on your packing. We’ll be moving all of the stuff we got you guys in a minute.”

Neji opened his mouth to argue again when his uncle’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. “As difficult as it is to accept this, Neji, these people care for you and simply want to give you their best. We will head back and allow the other guests still waiting at the compound to congratulate you.”

Neji sighed. “Thank you. All of you. There’s not much I can say other than that.”

“Get moving you two,” Kiba grinned. “You’ll be able to move into your home in under 3 hours.” With that he was running back to the village, Shino and Hinata following after him.

Neji sighed softly and grabbed Shikamaru’s hand as the others ran off. “We got it very easy.”

“Just perfect for me, huh?” Shikamaru smirked as they followed after the Hyuuga lord back to the compound.

Neji snorted and playfully smacked the other’s arm. “You have no tact.”

Shikamaru chuckled. “Not in this area of things, maybe.”

The rest of the day was spent with several other people from the village congratulating the two. Yoshino had given Neji an actual smile when she was finally allowed to walk up to them and it had shocked the Hyuuga to no end. She merely gave them her blessing before she walked away again, still smiling. It wasn’t until the reception was dying that Neji realized that his uncle and cousins were no where to be found. The guests started to leave and Shikamaru let out an audible huff.

“Wow,” he said. “I’m glad I only have to do this once.”

“You and me both,” Neji said closing his eyes.

“I still can’t believe that they practically gave us our house,” Shikamaru said, leading his spouse out of the hall.

“I still don’t feel like I can accept it,” Neji frowned, “but apparently we weren’t given a choice.”

“Nope,” Shikamaru said rolling his neck. “We’ll be able to give each other something soon though.”

Neji smirked. “I don’t know whether I should hit you or kiss you.”

Shikamaru chuckled. “I hope you’ll do both, if you catch my meaning.”

“Sex-crazed maniac,” Neji mumbled.

“With a body like yours, can you blame me?” Shikamaru teased, nuzzling the Hyuuga’s head. “Let’s go to your room and get your things.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Hiashi walked up to the couple, smiling. “Your things have been moved to your house, with the greatest of care. You can head straight there.”

Neji let out a deep sigh. “It’s so strange to think that I won’t be coming here to rest anymore.”

“We thank you, Lord Hiashi,” Shikamaru nodded. “You’ve done quite a bit for us.”

“I’ll hear none of that,” Hiashi grinned. “Just get going. I’m sure the two of you have things you’d rather be doing than chatting with me. Before you go though, Neji, know you’re always welcome to come here.”

“Thank you, uncle,” Neji nodded before he started to walk away from the place that he used to call home.

It wasn’t long before the pair made their way to the front door of their home. Electricity was running up and down his spine at the thought. It was so hard to just grasp the thought that he was going to be entering _his_ home. Not the Hyuuga family compound, his home. He smiled when Shikamaru opened the door and he caught a glimpse at the inside. Yet he wasn’t left to admire for very long. As soon as the door was closed, Shikamaru had him pressed up against the wall, kissing him almost desperately.

“W-Wait, Shikamaru,-“

“No more waiting, Neji,” Shikamaru whispered, moving his lips to the Hyuuga’s neck. “We can explore the house later. Please.”

Neji closed his eyes and gave in.


	22. Chapter 22

“L-let’s at least-ah…move to the bedroom,” Neji panted softly as tender, powerful kisses were placed all over his neck.

Shikamaru merely nodded and grabbed the other’s hand. He was soon pulling the Hyuuga up the stairs and down the hallway before he opened a door, grinning. He pulled the other inside, shut the door, and started to kiss his spouse passionately again. Neji wanted to ask how the other had known where to go, but ignored it. There was something more important going on at the time and Neji couldn’t stop the shiver of excitement that ran through him.

“Help me with your outfit,” Shikamaru said quietly, moving his kisses back to the slender neck of the other. “I don’t want to rip it.”

With shaking fingers, Neji nodded and started to undo the intricate ties that were wrapped around him as the intimate kisses continued to make him shiver. It took longer than Neji would have wanted, but he finally removed the expensive outer layer of his clothes. Shikamaru carefully draped the fabric over the arm of a nearby chair and started to shed his own upper layer. Neji wanted to help him, but found that his body refused to move to assist.

The fabric was laid over Neji’s carefully before Shikamaru pulled him over to the bed. “Time to break in this mattress.”

Neji was suddenly nervous. Yes, he was excited and he did want to do this, but there was always that apprehension of it being his first time. His body couldn’t stop shaking, even as he was gently placed to sit on the edge of the bed after the covers were thrown back. Shikamaru simply stared at him for a moment before he pulled the comb out of Neji’s hair and set it on the bedside stand. He pulled his hair band out, tossing it carelessly to the side before he started to work tenderly with Neji’s hair. Neji couldn’t help but relax under the calming touches, his own shaking hands reaching up to help his soon to be lover.

As soon as it was back in it’s natural position, Shikamaru placed his hands on the other’s cheeks and slowly started to kiss him again. It started out gentle, almost shy and chaste. Neji felt his body being pushed back onto the bed, but couldn’t find himself to care. It wasn’t long before the two were lying next to each other, kissing each other as if it were the last thing they were ever going to get to do. Shikamaru’s hands had slid down to the Hyuuga’s neck while Neji’s reached up and grasped onto the upper arms of the Nara.

He moaned softly when a tongue made its way into his mouth as strong, yet gentle fingers started to slide the fabric of his under clothing off of his shoulder, revealing more of his pale skin. The folds of fabric were soon gone from his upper body, his own hands struggling to remove Shikamaru’s clothing. He untied the knot holding the other’s clothes close and shakily pushed the top from off of the other’s shoulders before the Nara lifted his arms and let the other finish pulling the top off. He quickly returned the favor and both were soon only wearing pants.

Slowly, Shikamaru shifted till Neji was on his back and he was leaning over the other. His tongue was caressing anything and everything inside of Neji’s mouth, the Hyuuga mewling softly, his fingers squeezing the other’s arms. Shikamaru pulled back for only a moment to catch his breath before he started to attack the pale column of Neji’s neck, his fingers running over his shoulders. He only stopped when they graced over a scar slightly lower than Neji’s shoulder.

Pausing, Shikamaru leaned over the scar lightly tracing along its sides. Shizune and the other medical nins had done a good job in making it as small as possible, but it wasn’t small by any means. Almost apologetically, he kissed the scar before he wrapped his arms around the other. “I should have planned better.”

“Shikamaru…” Neji said softly, returning the other’s hug.

“You could have died that day.” The words were merely a whisper, but were spoken with so much reverence and pain that Neji almost thought the other was crying. Moving his arms with what he could, he shifted until the Nara was looking at him, his sadness radiating from him.

“You were an excellent leader,” Neji replied, smiling. “I chose to stay behind and you let me. That was my decision not yours.”

“But Neji-“

“No buts,” Neji interrupted softly. He leaned forward and caught Shikamaru’s lips with his own, if only briefly. “It was my decision, my battle, my scar. Not yours. Besides, I’m here aren’t I? No more brooding.”

Shikamaru simply stared at him before a look of appreciation preceded one of absolute want and desire. “Yes sir.” He lowered his body on top of the other before he started to kiss Neji again, much more passionately. Neji was moaning and groaning simply with how good it felt, only to gasp and throw his head back when the Nara started to grind his hips downwards, rubbing against his growing member. He started to grind back, his eyes closing as licks and nips were made to his jaw line.

He bucked upwards when a hand started to palm him through his pants, cupping his erection and squeezing sporadically. His bit his bottom lip to keep the mewls from escaping his throat as the hand traced lightly over his clothed member before it dived into his pants, teasing the head with a light brush. A half-stifled moan escaped his lips as his fingers curled into the sheets. Shikamaru stop moving his hand and waited patiently for the Hyuuga to open his eyes.

“Don’t hold back,” he whispered, placing a kiss to the bottom of the other’s chin. “I want to hear every sound you make.”

Neji blushed slightly. “I-It’s embarr-ah-ssing.”

Shikamaru chuckled and let his fingers brush over the head of Neji’s cock again. “No one is going to hear it but me. So let go.”

Neji let out a sharp cry as the Nara’s hand wrapped around him, the thumb smearing the pre-cum around his head. His hips arched into the touch, his breathing started to pick up speed, and he was sure that his fingers would soon start to tear the sheets. He let out a whimper when Shikamaru started to suck violently on his neck, his body arching into whatever touch was available to him. He lifted his hips when the other started to pull his pants off and it wasn’t long before he was completely nude.

“You should walk around like this all the time,” Shikamaru said, eyes running over the expanse of the other’s body.

“I-nnnh…th-think not,” Neji gasped, his hips still thrusting into the Nara’s hand.

Shikamaru chuckled and let go of the already weeping member, not missing the disappointed whine that left Neji’s lips. He smirked as he placed the tips of his fingers on the waist band of his own pants, waiting till Neji’s eyes were glued to him. With slow, deliberate movements, he started to loosen the ties before he pushed the band past his hipbones, grinning as Neji stayed completely entranced with his little show. He was surprised that the Hyuuga wasn’t demanding for him to take it off faster.

Once they were down to his ankles, he leaned back over the Hyuuga, kicking them onto the floor before he lied completely on top of the other. His rhythm was slow and steady as he began to grind against the other once again. Neji moaned at the feeling of his hot, hard flesh rubbing against the Nara’s, his head pressing against the pillows. He was mewling as they continued, his mind loosing its ability to focus and keep a train of thought going.

Shikamaru groaned at the friction he was creating, hands placing themselves by the sides of Neji’s head. A little longer and he was leaning on his forearms, a passionate kiss swallowing any of the sounds Neji might have been making as he continued to grind against the other. His cock throbbed as it came closer to its end and he halted in his movements, Neji’s hips begging and pleading for him to continue. He gasped as he pulled away from the Hyuuga’s lips, the insistent whines almost making him move against the other again.

Panting, he leaned over the edge of the bed and opened one of the drawers at the base, having noticed them from the corner of his eye when he had entered the room. Knowing Sasuke and Naruto, they would have left an extra little gift for the two of them after they had set up the bed.

“Shikamaru,” Neji whimpered, bucking his hips upwards into the other. “What a-are you looking f-for?”

“This,” Shikamaru answered, coming back onto their bed with a tube in his hand. “Wouldn’t continue without this, especially as it’s your first time.”

Neji blushed as he eyed the lube. “H-how did you know it was there?”

“I’ll answer that later,” Shikamaru grinned, leaning back over the Hyuuga. “Right now I think I have more important things to attend to. Do me a favor, Neji.”

“W-What?” the Hyuuga asked quietly, eyes filled with lust and need.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Shikamaru answered huskily, sitting back on his heels.

Neji did so, as quickly as his shaking body would let him. He swallowed nervously, his member twitching with anticipation. He moaned when he felt Shikamaru lean over him again, his erection parting and lying between his cheeks. He shivered when Shikamaru’s tongue touched the top of his spine and slithered downwards. It surprised him to know end when the Nara didn’t stop and the muscle slide in between the globes of his ass.

“Shika-Ah!”

Neji was reduced to moans and sharp cries when the wet muscle skimmed over his puckered entrance. He wanted to protest, wanted to say how dirty it was, but he couldn’t form the words. He started to squirm when the tip of the other’s tongue pushed its way in, despite the tensed ring of muscles. His arms were struggling to keep his torso held up when Shikamaru pulled away, Neji whimpering at the loss of the physical contact.

He didn’t have to wait long before a lubed finger was rubbing around the circle and pushing inside of him. He bit his lip at the discomfort, but kept himself upright. A second finger was added and he let out a grunt as he tried to force his body to relax, the fingers thrusting in and out of him as soon as he had adjusted. He winced when a third finger made its way in, but kept his silence. It stung a little, burned even, but he ignored it.

“Does it hurt?” Shikamaru asked quietly.

“N-No,” Neji lied. It did hurt. But it was about time that Shikamaru gained some pleasure from their activities. “J-Just a little-nnh uncomfortable.”

He almost started when a soft kiss was placed on his shoulder. “Don’t lie to me, Neji. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Neji opened his mouth to argue, but a scream of pleasure came out instead as the fingers grazed his prostate. Shikamaru smirked and started to stretch the older male’s hole. It was several minutes later when Neji started to thrust his hips back against the fingers, begging for more. Yet he only continued to feel those three fingers stretching and thrusting into him while he let out labored breaths. He, of course, didn’t notice that Shikamaru had been smothering his cock with lube.

A disappointed whine escaped from the Hyuuga’s lips only to be silenced when the Nara’s head came to sit at the tip of his stretched hole. He automatically tensed up, a natural reaction from his body. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but found that he couldn’t, too nervous about what was going to happen.

“Breathe, Neji,” Shikamaru whispered soothingly, his has gently running over the small of Neji’s back and his sides. “Deep breaths. Relax. You need to relax.”

Neji nodded and did as the other instructed, closing his mouth and breathing deeply through his nose. Shikamaru’s hands were helping immensely. Once he was calm down, he nodded his head, letting the other know that he was ready. Shikamaru’s hands moved to his hips, gripping them firmly before he pushed the head of his erection inside. Neji grit his teeth and stifled a grunt of pain, holding his breath and waiting for the other to fill him completely.

It took longer than Neji had suspected and his eyes began to tear up. Why did it hurt so much after Shikamaru had spent so much time preparing him? He was shaking by the time that the Nara was buried inside, tears running freely down his cheeks. He hadn’t complained, hadn’t said a word about any pain. Shikamaru would have stopped if he had and Neji wasn’t going to let him stop. He needed this, despite the pain. Shikamaru had practically begged him for this.

He didn’t struggle when two arms wrapped around him and pulled him back to sit on the other’s lap, pushing the Nara’s length further inside. He let out a pained gasp and his breath came out erratic and shallow. Shikamaru raised a hand to Neji’s chin and turned the Hyuuga’s head till they were facing each other. He kissed Neji’s tear-streaked cheeks, arms wrapping tightly around the trembling and shaking body, trying to comfort him.

“Too much, Neji,” Shikamaru groaned. “Y-You’re giving too much.

Neji shook his head as a reply. He couldn’t speak. He needed the other to do something. Sitting like this was killing him. He wiggled his hips as emphasis, the little movement begging the other to do something. Shikamaru complied by moving his other hand down to wrap around Neji’s weeping erection. The Hyuuga moaned appreciatively, despite his pain, and lifted his hips up into that hand, only to bring them down again, impaling himself onto the cock inside of him.

“Gods!” Shikamaru exclaimed. “N-Neji, don’t d-do that! You’re s-so tight…oh gods…”

Neji smirked, clearly loving that he had some control over the situation and repeated the action, this time lifting himself a little higher, only to push down harder. He winced at the slight burn of pain, but chose to ignore it. Anything to make Shikamaru cry and gasp like he just had. He was rewarded with exactly what he wished to hear. A strangled gasp and moan. Gods it was a beautiful sound and Neji wanted to keep hearing it.

Ignoring his own need to release, Neji pushed himself upwards again and then fell. He continued to repeat the process, his pain slowly edging away to become pleasure. He cried out sharply when the Nara thrust his hips upwards and hit that special spot deep inside of him. He raised an arm shakily and wrapped his fingers into the other’s hair while his other hand steadied himself on the other’s lap, his own shaky breathes barely nonexistent compared to his cries and Shikamaru’s moans.

It all ended too quickly for Neji. The pain had almost disappeared and he was moving as quickly as his body would let him. He came with no warning, crying out into the bedroom as he spilled himself over the sheets and Shikamaru’s hand. Shikamaru groaned before he thrust into the other a few more times before he released inside of his lover, whispering Neji’s name to the air as the other’s spasming walls milked him dry.

They simply sat there for a moment, trying to catch their breaths and simply enjoying the heat the body next to them was giving. They were slick with sweat, but Neji found that he didn’t care. He wasn’t done yet. He didn’t want to be done yet. Gathering what strength he had, he started to squeeze around the Nara’s member, hoping to bring in back into a full erection. Shikamaru let out an almost suppressed moan and shivered at the feeling.

“Neji, you’re going to m-make me hard…” the Nara stated, closing his eyes.

“Good,” Neji smirked, loving the feeling of the member swelling inside of him. His own was reacting to it quite pleasantly.

Without warning, Shikamaru turned the Hyuuga around and laid him flat on the back of the bed, following him as he did so. It wasn’t long before he was hard again and he started to shallowly thrust into the other. He captured Neji’s mouth into a passionate, somewhat sloppy kiss, his cum covered hand returning to stroke Neji’s growing erection. The Hyuuga moaned and buried his fingers into the other’s hair while he lifted his legs and wrapped them around the other’s waist.

“M-more!” Neji gasped as his prostate was slammed into, his hands moving from the other’s head to his back and shoulders. “Gods, more!”

Shikamaru replied by thrusting faster, his member throbbing as Neji’s screams filled the room. “N-Neji…going…to cum!”

“M-me too!” Neji cried out, his head thrown back into the pillows, his fingers digging into the Nara’s back.

They came together, Neji screaming Shikamaru’s name to the air, while the Nara’s was a mere whisper. Unable to deal with the large amount of ecstasy that he felt, Neji’s world went black as he fell unconscious onto the bed, his body panting and gasping for much needed air. Shikamaru could only stare down at the other until he flopped down next to him, pulling his lover’s body close to him as he fought to regain his breath. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep, still holding tightly onto Neji’s body.


	23. Chapter 23

Neji woke up the next morning to find that he half lying on Shikamaru’s chest. He blinked his eyes slowly, the memories of the previous night running through his mind. He grinned gently before his fingers started to play lightly with the Nara’s chest, the digits tracing the contours of the muscles that stood out so well. He briefly wondered what time it was for a moment as his fingers continued their actions until he felt one of Shikamaru’s arms tighten around him.

“If you’re not careful, you might actually wake me.”

Blushing lightly, the Hyuuga moved to look up at the Nara’s face. “I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”

Shikamaru merely grinned. “No. I was hoping that I wouldn’t wake you.” With that said, he pressed a light kiss to Neji’s forehead.

“You didn’t,” Neji murmured, eyes closing to the attentions. He shifted to push himself upwards when a searing pain shot up his backside. “D-Damn…”

“Does it hurt?” Shikamaru frowned, looking down at Neji with some apologetic concern.

“Y-Yes,” Neji answered, laying back down into the position he had been in earlier.

“I think I have an idea of something that might help,” Shikamaru stated, his fingers running lazily through the other’s hair. “You’re going to have to let me get up though.”

Neji groaned unhappily but moved off of the other. Shikamaru chuckled as he crawled out of the bed and made his way over to the closet. Opening it, Neji was slightly surprised to see that all of the Nara’s things were neatly stacked in piles, as were most of his own. Shikamaru searched for a moment before he pulled something out and headed towards their bathroom. Neji watched his nude lover disappear into their bathroom before he closed his eyes, gathering what he could that was left of Shikamaru’s warmth.

He dozed off slightly only to open his eyes when he hear the other coming back from the bathroom. He grinned as the Nara made his way to the side of the bed he was on and sat down on an unoccupied part of the bed. He leaned over, pressed a gentle kiss to the Hyuuga’s temple, and let his fingers run up the side of Neji’s arm. Neji hummed happily when Shikamaru’s fingers started to massage his back, loosening some of his tight muscles.

“I’m going to carry you into the bathroom, alright?” Shikamaru whispered, halting the actions of his hands.

Neji nodded his consent and he found the arms shifting to slide underneath his knees and shoulders. Wincing slightly, he rolled into the other’s arms, wrapping his own around his husband’s neck. He buried his face into the Nara’s shoulder as he smiled. He liked the way that sounded, to call Shikamaru his husband.

Shikamaru carried Neji into the bathroom and over to their tub. The older male eyed the steaming water cautiously before his partner slowly started to place him inside of it. He hissed at the initial heat as it hit his backside, but remained silent. It wasn’t until he was resting on the bottom of the tub that he felt a suddenly soothing feeling wash over him. He sighed happily and relaxed more in the water, closing his eyes.

“Feel better?” Shikamaru asked, rubbing the back of his fingers on Neji’s cheek.

“Much, thank you,” Neji replied, pressing lightly against the touch. “You should join me.”

Shikamaru snickered. “Don’t mind if I do.” He stood up momentarily before he slid into the water, wrapping his arms around the other, pulling him close. “You’ll be able to walk around soon. I put a powder in the water that will help your muscles heal faster.”

“A Nara creation, no doubt,” Neji smirked, resting his cheek on Shikamaru’s shoulder.

Shikamaru nodded his head. “From the lab. Dad told me about it earlier and handed it to me. After all, I’m not the first Nara with a male lover.”

Neji grinned. “I suppose that’s a good thing. I’m certainly one of the few Hyuugas allowed to do such a thing.”

“You’re joking.”

Neji shook his head. “You have to remember that my clan likes to keep a tight grip and control every aspect of its members’ lives. I…I’m lucky.”

Shikamaru merely smiled and rested his forehead against the others before he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Neji’s lips. He brought his hand up out of the water and grabbed the older male’s cheek, the excess water sliding down his neck in rivulets. Neji moaned happily and turned to face the other more fully, noticing in the back of his mind that he was no longer hurting. It would appear that the powder did have an almost immediate effect.

“Neji,” Shikamaru whispered, pushing the Hyuuga back slightly. “You need to take a break.”

Neji bit the inside of his bottom lip. Shikamaru was right. He doubted that the powder, although miraculous, could heal so much insistent action. Nodding slowly he started to pull away only to be brought back to the Nara’s chest to be swallowed in a hungry kiss. As brief as it was, it left Neji in shock.

“Don’t look so surprised,” Shikamaru smirked. “Just because I said you need to take a break doesn’t mean I do.”

Neji’s eyes narrowed. “Jerk.”

Shikamaru chuckled. “Is that going to be my new pet name?”

“No,” Neji grinned. “Maybe I’ll call you Shika for that.”

Shikamaru’s smirked fell. “Absolutely not.”

Neji’s grin turned into a vicious smirk. “Oh? Why not, Shika?”

“Because I will find a name that makes you blush every single time I say it,” Shikamaru threatened, “and use it as often as I please. You know I will too.”

Neji paused before a frown settled on his face. “Is it really that bad of a name?”

Shikamaru flushed slightly. “It…sounds like a girl’s name.”

Neji simply stared at the other before the corners of his lips started to twitch upwards. He couldn’t hold back the first snort of laughter and he was soon snickering behind the palm of his hand. Shikamaru glared at him and he was soon all out laughing. Shikamaru sighed and slunk down into the water till only his head was resting above it while Neji continued to try and regain control. He finally calmed down some, still not sure why the other’s embarrassment was so funny to him.

“You done yet?” Shikamaru sighed, looking over at the other lazily.

“Yes, I think so,” Neji snickered. “Seriously, you think it sounds like a girl’s name? And why would it matter if I call you that? After all, you’d be the only one hearing it.”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “You wouldn’t use it against me?”

“Only if I’m really angry, Shika,” Neji grinned, somewhat crawling through the water towards his lover.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before he looped an arm around Neji’s waist, pulling the other close to him. “I’ll think of something for you eventually, but I suppose you can use that for now.”

Neji grinned before he let his head fall on the other’s shoulder. “Well, as long as I have your permission.”

“Seeing as you’re feeling better,” Shikamaru grinned, “shall we go take a look at our new home?”

Neji sighed. “I suppose it would be a good idea to get used to the house.”

Shikamaru chuckled. “Just a little.”

With some reluctance, the two got out and headed to their bedroom. Neji quickly went through his things to find suitable clothing for the day, leaving the room before Shikamaru had even started to get dressed, snickering at the other’s annoyed, soft squawk. He opened the several doors over the upper floor, only to find empty rooms and closets. He promptly made his way down the stair into the living room, and impressed expression on his face. Hinata’s team had done a good job.

He didn’t have much time to contemplate before a pair of arms wrapped around him. He merely grinned and leaned back, blinking slowly at the kiss that was placed on his neck. “Decided to finally come join me?”

“It’s not my fault you decided to dress like lightning,” Shikamaru mumbled, forcing a chuckled from the other.

“No, you just take your time,” Neji teased.

“Actually, I was so busy looking at you that I couldn’t focus,” Shikamaru smirked, giving the other a little squeeze before he pulled his arms away and grabbed Neji’s hand instead.

“Ah ha ha,” Neji said, rolling his eyes and blushing as well.

“Well, the living room looks decent,” Shikamaru stated. “I’m surprised we didn’t end up with furry couches.”

“You have to give Kiba more credit than that, Shika,” Neji grinned. “They also had Hinata with them and she knows where my interests lay.”

“Is that why the coffee table is glass instead of wood?” Shikamaru asked.

Neji shrugged. “Probably.”

“It’s going to be a pain to keep clean,” Shikamaru sighed.

Neji rolled his eyes again. “Let’s move on before you find something wrong with the couches.” Not giving the other time to respond, Neji pulled the other out of the living room and down a short expanse of the hallway before they entered the dining room.

“Wow, that’s a pretty big table,” Shikamaru said, staring at the dark wood sitting in the middle of the room. Big it was, as it had 10 chairs surrounding it.

“I suppose they wanted us to be prepared in case we would be entertaining a group,” Neji said slowly.

Shikamaru snorted. “We’re not planning any parties anytime soon.”

“Oh, why not?” Neji smirked, looking over at the other slyly. “Have the past few days tuckered you out?”

“No,” Shikamaru stated matter-of-factly. “We won’t be having any parties because I want to spend time with you and you alone.”

Neji blushed slightly. “I wish you would stop saying things like that.”

“Why?” Shikamaru grinned. “Do they embarrass you?”

“Well…no, but…”

Shikamaru snickered before he gave a gentle tug to the other’s arm. “Come on. There are two more rooms to check out down here.”

The dining room led them to the kitchen, but Shikamaru pulled Neji straight through it, not allowing the Hyuuga to look at it properly. The last room they opened was completely empty, but large enough to easily fit 10 people inside of it. Neji walked into the empty space, not liking how it contrasted to the rest of the house feeling full. Yes there were empty rooms upstairs, but they weren’t as large as this room. He turned around in the space, eyes locking with the large window before he turned to Shikamaru, who was leaning against the door frame.

“What should we do with this room?” Neji asked, looking back to the window.

Shikamaru shrugged. “Not sure. I don’t have anything in particular that I can think of.”

Neji pondered for a moment before he turned back to the Nara. “Would you…be averse to turning it into a study of sorts?”

“Like an office type study or a library type study?” Shikamaru asked.

“Either or,” Neji said, blushing slightly, although he didn’t quite know why. Maybe it was because he was slightly worried that the other would find the idea stupid.

Shikamaru looked at the room for a moment before he looked back at Neji. “It’s going to take a lot of books to fill the room. I like the idea though.”

Neji let out a relieved breath. “A study it will be then.”

Shikamaru smirked, obviously catching onto the silent child-like glee written over Neji’s face. “Let’s going back to the kitchen. I’ll make you and I breakfast. Is there anything you’d like?”

Neji shook his head. “I’ll eat whatever you cook as long as it’s not burnt.”

Shikamaru laughed as he wrapped his arm around Neji’s waist. “I don’t think I’ll burn anything.”

“Let’s hope,” Neji smiled. He paused for a moment as they walked back into the kitchen before a confused expression covered his face. “How…do you think they did the wiring?”

“Tenzou probably left holes in the wood work as soon as he built the house,” Shikamaru stated. “They probably wired the lights and everything else in after that.”

“That’s a lot of work to do in a matter of hours,” Neji sighed, sitting down on a chair that was by the countertop as the Nara washed his hands.

Shikamaru nodded. “Despite the effort, they did a good job. I’m sure the piping for water took more time than that.”

Neji groaned and set his forehead on the counter, frowning at the Nara’s chuckle. “How can you just…accept this?”

“Because it’s something that they wanted to give because they care about us,” Shikamaru said, leaning on the counter to look at the older male. “I know it seems…unfair, Neji, but they _wanted_ to do this for us. The least we can do is accept it.”

Neji sighed and looked up at the other before he placed a small kiss on the other’s lips. “You’re right. I’ll try to not let it bug me.”

“Glad to hear it,” Shikamaru stated, walking over to the fridge and laughing as he looked on the inside.

“What’s so funny?” Neji asked, as the Nara closed the fridge.

“We’re going to have to go shopping,” Shikamaru snickered. “Apparently buying food wasn’t something they planned on doing.”

Neji couldn’t help but laugh as well.


	24. Chapter 24

“The Hokage wishes to see us? At the same time?”

The ANBU nodded. “Yes. She would like to see the two of you as soon as possible. And it must be together.”

Neji gave the messenger a strange look but nodded. “Very well. I will speak with him when he comes back from his walk. We’ll head on over as soon as possible.”

The ANBU nodded his head once again before he disappeared, leaving a confused Hyuuga to sit down on the couch of their living room. He stared at the scroll momentarily before he set it down on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch. His elbow came to rest on the arm, his fingers curling underneath and supporting his chin. What could the Hokage possibly want? His mind was racing with possibilities, but each was dismissed as unreasonable or simply stupid.

Neji still sat in the same position when Shikamaru entered. The Nara came in and looked at the serious contemplative look on the Hyuuga’s face, raising an eyebrow. Neji merely pointed to the scroll, his mind still racing to find what the Hokage desired. Shikamaru simply sat down next to Neji and opened the scroll, his eyes scanning over the brief details and instructions before he set the scroll back onto the table. He looked over at Neji, who merely nodded and the two made their way to the Hokage building.

They climbed the stairs silently, side by side, not saying a word to each other. Nothing needed to be said. Whatever it was that the Hokage had to say, they would hear it out. Whether they agreed on whatever it was was another factor. But that could come after they spoke with her. That would come as soon as they knew what it was that she wanted.

They waited outside of the door to her office only momentarily before they were called in, surprised by what they found. ANBU troops lined the walls, all of the white painted masks staring at them. It unnerved Neji slightly, but he would never show it. He gave a brief look over at the Nara, who returned it, before the two of them started to walk into the suddenly uncomfortable atmosphere.

“Hokage,” Neji said politely, bowing low. Shikamaru merely nodded his head.

“I’m glad that two of you could make it so quickly,” Tsunade smiled. “I’m sure the two of you are quite curious as to why I’ve asked you here.”

“That is true,” Neji nodded quietly.

Tsunade’s smile turned to a smirk. “It just so happens that not only the ANBU, but your fellow shinobi think that you two are perfect for the position we are having a problem filling.”

Neji frowned slightly as the couple shared a hesitant glance to each other. “What, exactly, is this position?”

“You don’t miss a beat,” Tsunade grinned. “We’re looking for two individuals to not only fill two ANBU spots, but also as personal bodyguards for Naruto.”

Shikamaru smirked slightly. “And you want us to take those positions?”

“Correct,” Tsunade nodded. “Do you accept?”

The lovers shared another glance before looking back at their Hokage. “We accept.”

Tsunade beamed. “Excellent. You will receive your masks and further instructions in a few minutes, but for the moment, welcome to ANBU.”

“I am a bit curious though,” Neji interjected. “Isn’t it a bit early to assign Naruto bodyguards? I thought he wasn’t supposed to become Hokage for at least another year.”

“There has been a change in plans,” Tsunade stated. “The village elders were impressed with how well Naruto handled things during my little vacation. They believe he is ready.”

“Have you told Naruto?” Shikamaru asked.

“No, I haven’t,” Tsunade smirked. “In fact, I want the two of you to do it. In your full ANBU regalia. You will have to receive the ANBU tattoo, but I don’t think either of you have a problem with that.”

“Not in the least,” Neji smiled.

“Wonderful,” Tsunade chuckled, standing to her feet and waving away the ANBU. The couple watched as the majority of them disappeared. Why they had been there in the first place neither was really sure. “Let me introduce you to your leaders. I know you know the first man. He will be the head of your actual team when your particular abilities are needed. Take the mask off, Tenzou.”

Tenzou chuckled and did as he was ordered. “Hello you two. How’s the house?”

Neji smiled as Shikamaru replied. It had been a week since their wedding and moving into the house. Shinobi weren’t granted a real honeymoon, but Tsunade had given them as big of a break as she could. Most of the time had been spent in the bed however. Tenzou was happy to hear that the house was up to their standards, even exceeding. Tsunade then introduced Namiashi Raidou and Shiranui Genma as their commanding officers over their section of ANBU, as they too acted as bodyguards.

“Now,” Tsunade smiled, “since that’s taken care off, why don’t the two of you go home and rest for the day? I’ll contact you again when we have your ANBU equipment ready.”

The couple nodded and made their way out of the building. They both let out a soft sigh as soon as they were out of the room before Shikamaru started to chuckle. “And here I was thinking we had done something terrible.”

“You and me both,” Neji replied, smiling.

“ANBU,” Shikamaru said thoughtfully as he grabbed Neji’s hand as they walked down the streets of Konoha. “I wonder what mask they’ll give you.”

“I’m curious too. After all, you more than likely will be a deer, with the connections your family has with them,” Neji nodded.

“Maybe they’ll make you the doe,” Shikamaru teased.

“Very funny,” Neji sighed, rolling his eyes.

*************************************

Neji looked at the tattoo on his arm, tracing lightly over the mark. It was such an interesting thing to look at. So simply in design, but it said a lot. It was a status of rank, one that he had to keep hidden at all times for the moment. Tsunade had said it would be best to not show it to anyone for a while and keeping it hidden was in their best interest. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that Shikamaru had entered their bathroom until fingers followed his own over the mark.

“You really ought to finish getting dressed,” Shikamaru said, placing a soft kiss to Neji’s neck as his hands slid up to the other’s shoulders. “We’re supposed to be in Tsunade’s office in less than a half hour.”

Neji grinned, crossing his arms in front of his bare chest. “This is new. Usually you’re telling me to finish _undressing._ ”

Shikamaru smirked as his kisses continued. “As true as that is, I don’t think I want to share this body of yours with anyone.”

Neji closed his eyes and tilted his head more the side. “I wouldn’t let anyone get near me like that.”

“Glad to hear it,” Shikamaru whispered, turning the Hyuuga’s head to face him.

Neji sighed happily before he wrapped his arms around Shikamaru’s neck as the other kissed him. Shikamaru’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, one hand sliding up to press against the middle of Neji’s back. The Hyuuga opened his mouth to the Nara’s questing tongue, moaning softly as the slick muscle caressed the insides of his mouth. He was slightly disappointed when the younger male pulled away, but knew why he had.

“Go finish getting ready,” Shikamaru said softly, leaning his forehead against Neji’s.

Nodding his head, Neji reluctantly pulled away and headed into their bedroom, leaving the Nara alone to finished pulling up his hair. They were soon ready and it didn’t take long to get to their destination. They waited patiently in front of the door until they were summoned inside. They found Tsunade there waiting for them, as well as Tenzou, Raidou, and Genma, who was chewing on a senbon. _Such an odd habit,_ Neji thought. _It’s a wonder he doesn’t poke his tongue._

“Are you two ready to receive your items today?” Tsunade smiled.

Both nodded their heads and Tenzou jumped in, starting to explain the clothing and why each piece was important. Neji wasn’t extremely surprised to find that the clothes helped cloak their chakra. After all, sensing an ANBU member had always been extremely hard, if even possible. They soon came to the masks and Tenzou held each up, handing each person their respective mask. Neji stared at his silently. It was a bird of some kind.

“When in uniform,” Tenzou stated, “Shikamaru will be referred to and known as Stag.”

“Aren’t you guys specific,” Shikamaru said. “I was thinking I’d be getting a simple deer.”

“It’s not often that we specify a gender with a mask,” Raidou stated, “but each mask is supposed to hold a meaning of possible danger. For instance, a stag is a usually passive creature, but when it or it’s doe is threatened, they can be quite threatening themselves. You are aware of this fact, I’m sure.”

Shikamaru merely nodded in response.

“Neji will be known as Swan,” Tenzou stated.

Both of the shinobi raised an eyebrow. “A swan?”

“Have you ever come across one?” Genma asked. “They’re mean bastards when they want to be.”

“Thanks for the compliment,” Neji mumbled.

Tsunade laughed. “He didn’t mean that you’re that way, Neji. He was simply stating that although they look beautiful, they aren’t as gentle as they appear.”

“They’re strong too,” Raidou stated. “One swipe of their wing can break your leg.”

Neji’s eyes widened. “You’re joking.”

Raidou shook his head. “Not in the least.”

“I will never underestimate such a bird ever again,” Neji said shaking his head.

Tenzou smirked. “I’m sure that your opponents will wish that they did the same.”

“Now, specifics for your job as bodyguards,” Genma interjected. “You do more than just stand there and guard the person, although that is your main priority. You’re also to be the ears of the person. Here anything slightly suspicious and you’re to report it to either the Hokage or your superiors. I’m sure you’ll be able to discern between a joke and an actual threat.”

“You will also act as messengers for Naruto,” Raidou added, “although he cannot send both of you at the same time. One of you must always be with him when he’s in office. Occasionally checking on him when he’s not is also a good idea. That’s partially why you were selected, Neji. With your eyes you should be able to do that regularly and not have to move from the comfort of your home.”

“Lucky you, hm?” Neji smirked, turning to his lover. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

“I believe that’s everything in brief detail,” Raidou stated. “We’ll place a scroll in your home later on. We’d advise both of you to read it.”

“In the meantime,” Tsunade smirked, “I want the two of you to get dressed in full uniform and make your way over to Sasuke’s home. They’ve long since moved in together so I’m sure you’ll find Naruto there. Your first task is to inform him that he will become the Rokudaime in less than 2 weeks. Sasuke may know of your identities, as he’s been in ANBU for a year now. Now hurry up and go. I expect to see a blonde blur heading my way in less than two hours.”

Neji and Shikamaru nodded before they grabbed their new equipment and made the seals to jutsu home. They respectively set their things down on the bed and Neji couldn’t help but stare. A sword, a mask, the ANBU uniform and armor. It was…almost unreal. He looked over at the Nara, who merely looked back and nodded his head. Without another word the two began to change. The tight shirt wasn’t to Neji’s distaste at all, especially as it wrapped tightly around Shikamaru’s toned body.

The arm gloves were definitely strange to put on, but not uncomfortable. Curious, Neji focused his chakra to his hands, impressed that the uniform allowed him to control a chakra-like blade with as much ease as he had been able to before. Pleased, he finished getting the rest of his things strapped and buckled on. Turning he started at his husband for a moment, simply gawking. Gods, if they weren’t supposed to go inform Naruto right now, he would be jumping on the other. He was damn sexy in that uniform.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Shikamaru smirked. “You look much better in that uniform than I do.”

“I highly doubt that,” Neji said breathily.

Shikamaru chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on Neji’s lips. “Locate the blonde for me, would you?”

Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan while the younger slipped on his mask. “He’s at the Uchiha compound, towards the kitchen area.”

Shikamaru nodded and waited for Neji to slip on his mask before the two of them started to make their way over to the Uchiha compounds, making sure to keep out of site as they crossed over the wall and into the Uchiha compound. They were lucky that the Nara Forest was so close to Sasuke’s home. They quickly made their way into the house before they appeared in front of Naruto and Sasuke, who were sitting in the kitchen discussing something.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “Who are you?”

“The Rokudaime’s bodyguards,” Shikamaru answered, keeping his voice neutral.

“A bit early isn’t it?” Sasuke questioned, keeping his eyes peering at the masks.

“The council of elders has decided that Naruto is ready to take his position as the next Hokage,” Neji answered.

Naruto’s eyes sparkled. “Really?”

Neji grinned behind the mask, knowing Shikamaru would be doing the same. “Two weeks, Rokudaime.”

Naruto jumped up and started to bounce around the room, babbling inconsistent lines and phrases until the Uchiha grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. “Wait. If you’re my bodyguards…you can reveal yourselves to me, right?”

Shikamaru chuckled and pulled his mask off. “True.” Neji followed suit, sliding the mask to the side of his head.

“No way,” Sasuke grinned. “You guys finally got asked to be in ANBU, huh?”

Shikamaru nodded. “Happened yesterday.”

“Wow,” Naruto beamed. “What are your titles?”

“I’m Stag,” Shikamaru stated.

“Figures,” Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. “What about you, Hyuuga?”

“Swan,” Neji answered, his eyes daring the other to laugh.

Naruto’s face twisted into one of disbelief. “A swan? What’s so scary about that?”

“Naruto,” Sasuke asked, “have you ever encountered a swan?”

“No,” Naruto answered, shaking his head.

“Then you have no idea what they’re capable of,” Sasuke replied. “I’ll explain later. I’m sure though that Tsunade is waiting for you to storm her office anytime soon.”

“Oh yeah!” Naruto said, jumping up. “I’ll see you guys later!” With that, he was running out of the room.

Sasuke shook his head as he grinned. “I’m known as Hawk. Who’s your squad captain?”

“Tenzou,” Shikamaru answered.

Sasuke smirked. “Looks like we’ll be working as a team for ANBU missions then. We easily make the strongest team now.”

The three conversed for a moment before Sasuke decided that he was going to go catch up with Naruto. Shikamaru and Neji made their way home only to get the masks off before they were having a heated make out session on the wall of their bedroom. They moved over to the bed, removing their armor and carefully setting each piece on the floor. It wasn’t long until they were wearing just the shirts, pants and gloves and they collapsed onto the bed.

“If I’m going to react to you this way, I think we shouldn’t wear these other than for work purposes,” Shikamaru breathed, as he trailed kisses and swipes of his tongue along Neji’s jaw line and neck.

Neji couldn’t only nod his head in agreement. After all, they could get in big trouble if they were caught having sex while on duty.


	25. Chapter 25

Shikamaru and Neji watched the activities of those sitting at the table with them with almost bored antipathy. Apparently, getting Naruto smashed was what Sasuke had in mind, despite the fact that they were at a wedding. Hinata and Shino were busy dealing with other guests, but had already come to visit with their table. Neji had offered his largest congratulations to the pair and in turn present their wedding gift to the newlyweds; a queen sized bed and many other little things that Hinata could use in her bedroom. It wasn’t as much as they had received, but they gave what they could.

“Sasuke, stop giving him more sake,” Neji hissed. “You’re going to make him disgrace himself!”

Sasuke snorted. “It’s not the sake. I put a little…powder into his drink.”

“Seeing as he’s been Hokage for a little under a month, I don’t think is the kind of image he’s going to want to have for himself,” Shikamaru added.

Naruto giggled. “Aw, you guysh are just jealoush.”

Neji sighed. “Great, he’s slurring.”

Sasuke smirked. “Perfect. Now I can take him home and screw the hell out of him.”

“Nymphomaniac,” Shikamaru frowned.

“Maybe so,” Sasuke grinned. “You’ll be thanking me later though. We’re going to say goodbye and leave.”

Neji and Shikamaru both gave Sasuke a confused look as he got up, pulling the blonde with him. They watched as the pair made their way over to the newlyweds before they turned their attention back to their table. What the hell did Sasuke mean by that? Neji shook his head, officially convinced that the Uchiha had lost his sanity. Shikamaru was thinking something along the same lines, although his mind was trying to decipher what he had meant by his words.

“Should we head out too?” Shikamaru asked once several minutes had passed by. His mind was lagging in its normal speed and he was suddenly feeling tired. “I’m sure it’s not imperative that we stay here.”

Neji smirked. “You’re just lazy, but we can go.” He pushed himself to his feet, brushing some of the wrinkles in his nice clothing away as Shikamaru struggled to stand up.

“Hey, Neji, give me a hand, would you?” the Nara asked quietly, blinking his eyes.

Neji frowned as he grabbed his husband’s hand. “Are you alright?”

Shikamaru shook his head in a way to tell Neji not to worry. “I’m just a little tired that’s all. Guess I have been overworking myself.”

“That’s what I was telling you all week,” Neji sighed as they made they’re way over to Hinata and Shino. “You’re really scaring me with how busy you’ve been lately."

“Guess I just got excited with the whole position and all,” Shikamaru shrugged, leaning slightly on the Hyuuga.

“Oh, Neji, are you two planning on leaving?” Hinata asked with her eyes bright and happy.

Neji nodded his head. “Yes. We have thoroughly enjoyed ourselves. We wish you both much happiness and luck in the coming years.”

“Thank you,” Shino nodded. “We appreciate that and the gift.”

“See you two later,” Shikamaru said lazily, leading Neji out of the room and out of the Hyuuga compound.

They walked down the streets of Konoha at a rather slow pace, stopping every now and then when Shikamaru’s legs would tremble underneath his weight. At first Neji suggested that they go to the hospital, but the Nara firmly insisted that he was simply tired and that a small nap was all he needed. Despite his worry, Neji consented. Yet shortly after, Shikamaru demanded that they jutsu the rest of the way home as he didn’t think he could keep himself awake that long.

Once inside of their house, Shikamaru slumped to the floor, apologizing to Neji before he was sleeping. Neji was baffled as he carried his lover up the stairs. Why was Shikamaru so tired all of a sudden? Then it hit him as he laid the other gently on the bed. Sasuke must have some how gotten some of that powder into Shikamaru’s drink! But why wasn’t it having the same effect as it had been on Naruto? Was it because Shikamaru had decided to drink water instead of sake?

Simply deciding that he would punch the Uchiha later for drugging his spouse, Neji turned to look at Shikamaru, who was resting peacefully on the bed, mind blissfully unaware of what had happened to him. Neji pulled the Nara’s hair out of its band, letting the dark brown locks fall into a more comfortable position. His fingers sifted through the hair before they brushed across the other’s cheek. Shikamaru always did so much for him. Why couldn’t he think of anything to do in return?

He blinked momentarily until an evil little smirk crawled onto his face. It was about time he did something, right? So he was going to do something. He only hoped that Shikamaru wouldn’t want to kill him afterwards for it. He snickered as he pushed himself up off the bed and started to pull off his clothes to get into something more comfortable. Maybe he wouldn’t punch Sasuke, depending on how well this went.

*********************************

Neji watched as Shikamaru’s eyes fluttered open, smirking at how the Nara’s eyes blinked in confusion as his hands refused to move. The smirk only grew as the other suddenly noticed that he was bound to the head board of their bed with a silk sash from one of Neji’s better sets of clothes. Neji had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing when the other realized that he was completely stripped of all of his clothing as well.

“What the hell, Neji,” Shikamaru said, his tiredness giving his speech a little bit of a slur. “What are you doing?”

“You won’t ever sit still long enough for me to give you half of what you give me,” Neji explained as he crawled up the bed. He too was completely bare. “Sasuke gave me the opportunity to fix that.”

“Neji, release me,” Shikamaru demanded, struggling with the bonds for emphasis.

“And if I say no?” Neji asked.

“Then I’ll use a jutsu to make the bonds go loose.”

Neji smirked devilishly. “I’d like to see you try. After all, I tied your hands in a way that performing the necessary seals is practically impossible.”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and twisted his hands in the bonds, only to find that Neji hadn’t been lying. “Neji-“

“Let me do this,” Neji whispered, leaning over the other’s head. “It’s my turn to give.”

Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest only to have the Hyuuga’s tongue thrust inside of his mouth. He started to pull away, but Neji grabbed his head, forcing the other to receive his attentions. Realizing that the other wouldn’t be happy until he got to do this, Shikamaru relaxed into the bed, his own mouth slowly returning the other’s actions. Neji moaned happily before he pulled away, letting a string of saliva dangle between their mouths before it disappeared.

“Neji,” Shikamaru breathed as feather-light kisses were placed along his jaw and underneath his chin, “you don’t have to do this…”

“I want to,” Neji whispered, his kisses moving down the other’s pale neck, adding gently nips along the skin.

He stopped at the crook between neck and shoulder and started to lick the spot almost tenderly before he placed his lips around the wet spot and gave a violent suck. Shikamaru shuddered at the feeling and Neji almost grinned. He continued to suck, his hands sliding down to the other’s nipples, rolling the small nubs underneath the pads of his fingers. Shikamaru’s breath hitched in his throat as Neji continued to rub his nipples, the sucking on his neck getting a little more intense.

With a quiet pop, Neji pulled away from the other’s neck, admiring his handiwork for a moment before he resumed his trail downwards. His hands left the other’s hardened nubs, moving tantalizingly over the other’s sides. He nibbled along the line of Shikamaru’s collarbone, placed a kiss in the center of his chest, and continued to move further downwards, loving how the Nara’s body squirmed under his attentions. It wasn’t long before something hard hid the bottom of his chin.

“I thought you were protesting this,” Neji grinned, sliding till he was resting between Shikamaru’s legs.

“Neji, don’t. Y-You don’t have to-ah!”

Neji’s finger gently ran up and down the side of the hard cock before his eyes before he slipped the finger into the foreskin, running it around the circumference of the length almost lazily. Shikamaru’s hips jerked at the attention and Neji smirked, pulling his finger out and licking the length of his finger, catching the Nara’s musky taste. He watched with amusement when the cock twitched at his display, his eyes shining with his laughter.

With slow movements, he gripped the bottom of Shikamaru’s erection and flicked his tongue out, delving into the slit on the head and gathering the other’s precum. Shikamaru was panting at this point and Neji listened with delight as a strangle moan left the other’s lips. Grinning to himself, he placed his tongue at the top of the head again, swirling it around like he had his fingers, watching every twitch, every movement that his lover made.

“N-Neji,” Shikamaru panted. “S-stop.”

Neji took the other’s head into his mouth as a reply, forcing a cry from the other’s throat. Neji’s hands went to the Nara’s hips, pinning them down onto the sheets as he sucked lightly on the head, his tongue delving as far into the slit as he could. This wasn’t his first time giving head to the Nara, but in the entire time of their relationship, that number wasn’t even close to hitting the double digits. But from the moans Shikamaru was giving, Neji would guess that he was doing well.

He slowly took in more of the other’s member, loving how he could feel it throb in his mouth, pre-cum pouring out of head and onto his eagerly awaiting tongue. Raising his eyes as he went lower, Neji was pleased to see that Shikamaru had his eyes clamped and his breathing was labored. After he reached a little more than halfway down the erection, he pulled back, sucking violently before he started to lower himself again. He chuckled at the other’s whimpers, the vibrations sending fire through the Nara’s veins.

“Gods, Neji,” Shikamaru mewled. “Y-You need to stop! I-If you don’t, I can-nnnh-t…I won’t b-be able to-ah! Ah!”

Having heard enough of the other’s pleas, Neji took in a deep breath through his nose and relaxed his throat. With a single plunge, he nestled his nose in the other’s coarse, dark hair, swallowing deftly around the hot member. Shikamaru did cry out that time, albeit softly, and begged Neji to let go. Unwilling to comply, Neji continued to swallow around the swollen member, moans rolling from Shikamaru’s throat as the Nara fought against his bindings.

“Oh gods,” Shikamaru breathed, “Neji stop! I-I can’t-ah!”

Neji closed his eyes and started to swallow, loving how Shikamaru’s seed shot down his throat as the member swelled. He greedily swallowed and sucked, wanting to drain the other completely. Shikamaru hips jerked slightly as the ministrations continued as his body fell back onto the bed, his chest heaving with his desperate attempts to regain his breath. Once the other was finished, Neji pulled back, licking at whatever he might have missed and licked his lips.

“I think you enjoyed that,” Neji smiled.

Shikamaru opened his eyes halfway, still panting softly. “Tell me…why I shouldn’t…have enjoyed that…”

Neji made his way back up over the other, staring down at his lover. With a gentle grin, he bent down and placed a tender kiss on Shikamaru’s lips. The younger male immediately returned the gesture, his hands struggling against the sash, trying to get free so he could grab the other. He tried even harder when Neji’s hand went back to his half-hard member and started to stroke it, the simple touch pulling him back into an aroused state.

“Neji, d-don’t,” Shikamaru gasped, throwing his head back into the pillows.

Neji merely smirked and let go of the hard member and reached for the drawers on the side of their bed. Pulling out a tube of lube, he popped the cap and poured a liberal amount onto his fingers. Rubbing the substance between his fingers for a moment, Neji let the cool gel drip onto Shikamaru’s cock. The Nara hissed at the cool feeling. Grinning, Neji coated the member, stroking it gently as the younger male bucked into his hand, moaning in pleasure.

Once the Hyuuga deemed that the other was thoroughly coated, he put the cap back onto the tube and set it aside before he positioned himself above the other, grabbing the other’s member and placing it at his entrance.

Shikamaru started to do everything he could to stop the other. “No, Neji, don’t.”

“Don’t worry,” Neji smiled, stilling the other’s movements and pushed onto the head.

“Neji, stop,” Shikamaru whispered, a desperate tone in his voice. “You-nnnh…you didn’t prepare!”

Neji gasped softly as the other’s erection continued to fill him. “Prepared…before…” With a quick movement, he pushed all the way down, his breath hitching as he was filled.

Shikamaru let out a heavy moan at the tight heat, his hips thrusting lightly to get further into that heat. His head was thrown back deep into the pillows, his eyes open wide at the stimulation surrounding his erection. His hands struggled, twisted, did what ever he could think of in order to free himself. Knowing Neji, the Hyuuga would make him come again without any thought or care towards himself. Shikamaru wasn’t going to let that happen. He couldn’t.

After having caught his breath and adjusted to Shikamaru’s size, Neji lifted himself slightly, only to slam back down. His hands came to rest on the Nara’s chest, using it to give him a form of leverage as he lifted himself again, a little higher, before bringing himself back down again. It wasn’t long before he was grunting and groaning with his efforts, his eyes locked with Shikamaru’s face the entire time. He squeezed his muscles around the other, thrilled with the deep moan he pulled from him.

Shikamaru was panting heavily and thrusting upwards against his will as he got closer to his end. He turned his pleading eyes up to the Hyuuga and caught some of his mind under control. “Neji, please…untie me. Please.”

Unable to deny the other any request, Neji stopped moving only to shakily reach behind the headboard and pull one end of the sash. Shikamaru’s wrists were immediately loosened from their bonds and he pulled them away from the headboard quickly. Ignoring his protesting muscles, the Nara let the sash drop to the floor as he reached up and grabbed Neji’s shoulders. He rolled the two of them over and proceeded to thrust heavily into the other.

Neji cried out every time the other brushed against his prostate, pleasure running up and down his spine. A hand wrapped itself around his crying member and he cried out to the empty room, writhing in pleasure as the other thrust into him. He felt the member swell and Shikamaru breathed his name before hot, liquid heat started to fill him. That was enough for Neji and he released as well, his cum splattering over his stomach and chest, his insides milking the other.

Shikamaru flopped bonelessly to his side, breathing heavily along with Neji, his arm draped over the other’s dirty stomach as he slid out from the other. They merely stayed like that, enjoying their afterglow and each other’s presence. Almost tiredly, Neji reached over to the bedside stand and grabbed a cloth he had set there earlier and began to wipe himself off, quickly doing the same with the Nara before he threw the cloth to the floor.

“You,” Shikamaru said quietly, “are in so much trouble.”

“Why?” Neji asked innocently, looking over at the other. “Because I decided to give you more than I received for once?”

“Neji-“

“Please don’t,” the older male whispered, turning to face the other. He gently kissed the Nara before he pulled away. “I was waiting for an opportunity like this to happen. Let me get away with this…at least once.”

Shikamaru sighed and pulled the other closer, resting his forehead against the Hyuuga’s. “Baka. Remind me to get Sasuke for this.”

Neji chuckled. “I suppose it is better that you take it out on him, seeing as he drugged you.”

“Damn straight,” Shikamaru mumbled softly, the phrase coming almost uncharacteristically from his mouth. Neji merely smiled and relaxed onto the bed, letting his muscles succumb to their exhaustion. He closed his eyes as he felt the other’s breath even out. Snuggling closer, Neji felt the other’s arms wrap tightly around him and he sighed happily before he let sleep take over. He felt like the relationship was finally on equal terms.


	26. Chapter 26

Neji listened with a bored expression as Naruto continued to argue with a delegate from the Lightning Country. Of course no one could see it or him for that matter. The man was being clearly unreasonable, demanding that the Fire Country aid them in a campaign against one of their neighboring countries to display their power. But Naruto was refusing to aid, saying that he would not partake in a battle that was started over an insult to one’s pride.

Furious, the man drew a weapon amidst his rage. It was less than a second later that Neji was standing in front of Naruto’s desk, hand on the handle of his sword. Shikamaru had grabbed the man’s hand, the other pressed firmly, but gently against the man’s back. The nin snarled, but Neji and Shikamaru remained firm in their position. They had no doubt that Naruto could have easily beaten this man into submission, but it was their job to protect him.

“I believe, sir,” Shikamaru stated quietly, “it would be in your best interest to release your weapon and leave the premises.”

“Damn ANBU,” the man hissed.

“My answer remains the same,” Naruto said quietly as Neji stepped to the side so the Hokage wouldn’t have to move from his seat. “I will not join you in a battle of pointless bloodshed.”

The angry nin dropped his weapon, in which the Nara released him immediately. Muttering curses and words of revenge, the man stormed out of the office, in which Naruto let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Shikamaru picked the weapon from the floor before he disappeared to take the weapon to ANBU to hold as evidence. They truly left no detail alone. Neji turned towards his Hokage, waiting for the blond to start ranting.

“Stupid, blood thirsty idiot,” Naruto hissed. “Coming in here and thinking that he could make me believe he was a Kumo nin.”

Neji was a slightly shocked that Naruto had noticed at as well, but was also pleasantly happy about it. “Do you think he thought he was successful in convincing you?”

Naruto smirked. “Probably. He’s a rebel though. I should have had the two of you detain him for interrogation purposes. Oh well. It won’t be long before this day is over and then I can go home. I’ll force Sasuke to take me hard tonight.”

Neji chuckled. “If that’s what cures your ailments, I’m sure that it’ll do some good.”

Naruto laughed. “And what, exactly, do you do to ‘cure your ailments’, Swan?”

“I’m afraid that is none of your business, sir,” Neji replied, sending the blond into another fit of laughter. It had taken a little bit of time for Naruto to get used to calling Neji and Shikamaru by their ANBU names, but it was well worth it. He had only slipped once when someone had been in the office, but fortunately it had been Sasuke in the room. Needless to say, the Uchiha had given his blonde haired lover a lecture over that.

Shikamaru returned shortly and the two were about to resume their positions when the door to the office was suddenly thrown open, revealing a messenger nin. He rushed over the desk with a scroll in hand. “A message, Hokage, from the Kazekage in Suna.”

“Gaara?” Naruto asked, reaching out and taking the scroll. He opened it immediately and started to read silently over the contents. He nodded to the messenger, who quickly left, feeling slightly nervous in front of two ANBU soldiers. The couple turned their attention to their Hokage, waiting for orders. They had gotten used to that by now.

Naruto sighed softly and placed the scroll down on his desk. “I need to speak to Hyuuga Neji at the moment.”

Slightly surprised, Neji removed his mask, making sure no one was around. He held it to his side and stood more fully in front of Naruto. “What does Suna want with me?”

“Apparently, they need your ability to help them with something,” Naruto stated. “All the information that I have is that they’re having a problem locating a group and they need your help. And just you. They don’t want any other help from Konoha. They don’t want to involve more people than they have to. I’ll have to respect Gaara’s wishes on that.”

“When would you like me to leave?” Neji asked.

“Tonight,” Naruto said, with a slight frown. “They’re asking for your assistance as soon as they can receive it. I’m sorry.”

Neji shook his head. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, Hokage. A mission is a mission and I’m a shinobi. I’ll take it without question. I will go home and start to prepare for my journey. Am I to go as an ANUB or as a Jounin?”

“Jounin,” Naruto asked, looking immensely relieved that Neji wasn’t upset.

Neji nodded and put his mask back on. He hadn’t failed to notice how Shikamaru seemed to be staring at him, but had chosen to ignore it. He knew the other was upset about his sudden call to duty, but also knew he wouldn’t act to interfere with it.

“Well, I’m going to call it a day,” Naruto grinned, jumping back to his normal attitude. “I’ll see you tomorrow Stag. Don’t worry about talking to your superiors. I’ll let them know to send a replacement for Swan. The two of you just go home.”

Nodding their thanks Neji and Shikamaru jumped home, landing in their bedroom. Neji wasted no time in getting ready for his mission. He quickly stripped himself of his ANBU clothing, folding them and setting them neatly into their closet before he started to get dressed in his normal attire. He hadn’t noticed that Shikamaru had left the room, and continued to put things into his small pack. Hefting the thing onto his bed, he turned to go grab something to eat from the kitchen only to find that Shikamaru already had.

“I don’t like this,” the Nara frowned, walking towards the other with his bag of food. There was enough there to last Neji all the way to Suna.

Neji grinned apologetically. “I know. You were planning to do something for my birthday this week.”

Shikamaru sighed and placed the little bag he had prepared on the bed next to Neji’s pack. He wrapped his arms around his spouse, holding him close. “No, I…have a bad feeling.”

Neji snorted. “Since when do you pay attention to those?”

“Since you’re involved,” Shikamaru said softly, nuzzling the side of Neji’s head. “Please promise me you’ll be careful.”

Neji buried his nose into the crook of Shikamaru’s neck. “I’ll be fine, Shikamaru, but if it makes you feel better, I promise to be careful.”

Shikamaru simply stood there for a moment before he turned to face Neji and placed a chaste kiss on the other’s lips. Neji made a happy sound and pressed back, his arms tightening around the Nara’s waist. Pulling back Shikamaru pressed his forehead against Neji’s and simply held him. “I’m going to do so many naughty things to you when you get back.”

Laughing, Neji closed his eyes. “I’ll be expecting it, since I’m ruining your plans for my birthday.”

“Oh yes,” Shikamaru grinned mischievously. “Many, many naughty things.”

“Maybe I’ll ask if I can stay in Suna for a little while,” Neji teased, “just to protect myself.”

“You can’t avoid me forever. I’ll come to Suna if I have to,” Shikamaru joked, leaning forward to place another kiss on Neji’s lips.

Neji sighed softly when the other pulled away. He hesitated in his response for a moment before he closed his eyes and whispered, “I love you.”

The Nara froze for a moment only to grab Neji’s head and pull him in for one more last kiss, thrusting his tongue passionately into Neji’s mouth. The Hyuuga moaned and eagerly put his own tongue into play, placing his arms on his husband’s shoulders. Shikamaru moved his own to slide down to Neji’s back and pulled him even closer, conveying how he felt through the kiss. Neji sighed contentedly and put the three words he had just uttered into their gesture.

Shikamaru pulled away and rested his head into Neji’s hair as he held him. “Come back to me.”

The words were so soft that Neji wasn’t sure he had heard them. He smiled as he turned his head into towards the other’s. “I will.” It was a stupid thing for a shinobi to say, but he was going to do everything in his power to come back. He had made a promise to himself now.

They simply stood there for a moment before Shikamaru finally let go of the other and placed the small bag of food into the Neji’s pack. They shared one more kiss before Neji made his way outside of their home, speeding through the Nara’s forest towards the border of Wind Country. He was silently thankful that the forest was the closest part of Konoha to Suna, knowing that he wouldn’t meet any interference for a good while. After all, the Nara forest was huge and heavily protected by its clan members.

He reached back into his pack and pulled out one of the items of food that Shikamaru had packed and grinned. A blood orange. Did the Nara never run out? He chuckled to himself as he raced through the trees, peeling the fruit and dropping the peelings on the forest floor below. He savored the tasty fruit as much as he could while keeping an eye on his surroundings. After all, it wouldn’t do him any good to get caught outside of the forest because he was too busy enjoying a piece of the orange.

The trip was overly boring and Neji found that he would only stop to rest when it was absolutely necessary. It took him only two and a half days to reach Suna, compared to the regular three. He sped across the sand, having gotten used to the feel of it underneath his feet fairly quickly, and was soon at the entrance of the giant stone wall that guarded Suna. He was quickly admitted inside and was rushed towards the Kazekage building.

The messenger knocked on the door to the Kazekage’s office and Neji was immediately invited inside. The Hyuuga stood perfectly still after entering, slightly surprised to see more than just Gaara sitting at his desk. There were several other Suna ninjas standing by his desk, as well as two ANBU members. It would seem that this was a much bigger problem than Neji or Naruto had originally thought. It would explain why not many details were listed in the scroll.

“Hyuuga Neji,” Gaara grinned. “We’re glad you could make it. And so quickly too.”

“I left Konoha as soon as the Hokage had told me that you needed me, Kazekage,” Neji replied.

Gaara sighed. “Thank you for hurrying. Now that you’re present we can sta-“

The door slammed open, revealing a very bloody Temari, who was leaning weakly against her fan. Neji didn’t hesitate to rush to the woman’s side as she started to tremble. Gaara was over by her side the minute that Neji was carefully lying the wounded woman on the floor. Her blond hair was messed thoroughly and Neji was sure that the majority of the blood was coming for the large cut on the woman’s side.

“Find a medic nin, immediately,” Gaara commanded, one of the two ANBU vanishing as soon as the order was issued. Neji, on the other hand, had set his pack to the floor and fished out a small jar that Shikamaru had given him a long time before. He took some of the greenish-white cream and spread it onto the wound as soon as he had wiped away some of the fresh blood. Temari hissed but made no other complaint as the stuff cleaned the wound and started to heal it. Putting the cream aside, he pulled out a some of his white rags from his small medical kit and held them over the wound.

“The cream has the same effect that a medic nin’s medical jutsu would have,” Neji explained to Gaara’s questioning look. “It doesn’t heal the skin as effectively or as quickly, but the scar should not be large.”

“No doubt that is something your spouse’s lab made,” Gaara stated, relief shining in his eyes.

Neji nodded. “It’s a slow process in making it so they can’t distribute it easily. Only those in the family receive it.”

Gaara grinned and turned to his sister. “Temari, are you hurting elsewhere?”

The blond kunoichi shook her head slowly. “Gods, Gaara, it’s a good think that you’ve got the Hyuuga here.”

“Why do you say that?” Gaara asked, his brow scrunching together.

“They-They use some sort of chakra shield,” Temari explained, the words not completely clear in Neji’s mind. “If you run into it, it unleashes some sort of attack! I…I couldn’t save any of my squad…Oh gods, I’m so sorry…”

Gaara affectionately ran his hand across his sister’s face. Neji couldn’t help but smile at the action. Lee had definitely brought out some good things in the Kazekage. “We’ll find a way to stop them, Temari. You don’t have to worry about anything.”

“But-“

Gaara shook his head. “Relax. You’ve done enough by making it back and giving us some information.”

Medic nins came rushing into the room, and started to do an extensive run over the kunoichi’s body. They placed her on cot and rushed her out of the room, leaving the Kazekage, his fellow sand nin, and Neji to dwell in the silence for a moment. Gaara sighed and turned back to his ANBU, asking one of them to retrieve Kankuro. Neji wasn’t sure when the first one had returned, but there were the same two ANBU as before.

Kankuro arrived shortly and grinned when he saw Neji. “Well if it isn’t the Hyuuga. Pretty crappy circumstances to see you in, but nice to see you nonetheless.”

Neji smirked. “The same could be said towards you, Kankuro.”

“Now that you’re here,” Gaara interjected, “I’ll get started on explaining the situation, as I’m sure Neji is slightly confused.”

Neji listened attentively as Gaara explained that surrounding villages in the Wind Country were suffering attacks from bandits. But the bandits were former ninjas it would seem and no one had been able to identify just from where that they came. On top of this, any squad that Gaara had sent out to deal with these bandits would be found days later, completely torn apart. The redhead then explained to the other sand nin why Neji was asked to come assist them. With his Byakugan, he could observe and point out any chakra.

“To put it simply,” Gaara said, “we’re going to find this group, disable this…chakra field of theirs and then either kill or capture them. I will be coming to assist on this mission and Temari and an advisor will be left to take care of my duties as Kazekage.”

“Temari’s back?” Kankuro asked.

“I’ll discuss that in a moment, Kankuro,” Gaara nodded. “You all have the rest of the day and evening to spend doing what you wish. We leave in the morning. Dismissed.”

The other sand shinobi nodded and made their way out of the office, the two ANBU members disappearing as well. Gaara sighed. “Temari barely made it back, Kankuro. She’s in the hospital.”

If the puppet-master’s face hadn’t been painted over, Neji was sure he would have seen it pale. “H-Hospital?”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine by morning,” Gaara smiled, “especially with the help that Neji gave her. She’ll be more than willing to take my duties. You know how she likes to play around with the delegates from other countries. On top of that, I wouldn’t let her go out again…she’s the only survivor that we’ve had yet…”

“She won’t be the last,” Neji said. “We’ll find a way to beat this.”

Kankuro snorted. “You’re rather optimistic.”

“I told Shikamaru that I would be careful,” Neji stated, “and that I would come back. I don’t intend on failing on both.”

Gaara let out a soft sigh. “Thank you Neji. We truly appreciate your help in this.”

“I will do everything I can to aid you,” Neji stated. “After all, a threat to you is a possible threat to Konoha. We are allies. I would hate to see that bond broken."

“I’m sure we all would,” Gaara nodded. “I’ll have Kankuro lead you to a room to rest in for the night. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Neji nodded and Kankuro lead him out of the office and through the building. It wasn’t long before Neji was situated in a room, Kankuro having left to discuss something with Gaara after he visited Temari. Neji looked out the window and sighed. Time had flown by a lot faster than he would have expected. It was already night. Breathing in deeply, Neji lied down in the bed in the room and tried to imagine that Shikamaru was there with him, to keep him warm. A bed just wasn’t the same without the younger male.


	27. Chapter 27

Activating his Byakugan, Neji scanned the forest, looking for a chakra source that didn’t belong to anyone in their group. Contrary to popular belief, not all of Wind Country was sand and desert. A good chunk of land to the north was covered with trees in a lush forest. He gazed slowly till his eyes picked up a strange thing. A dome, made of chakra, was in the middle of a clearing nearby. He motioned for other’s to follow him but stopped them as soon as they were closer. Inching forward slowly, he examined the strange thing.

It was indeed a force field of sorts and as Temari had predicted it was chakra. But it was strangely out of place and Neji wasn’t sure as to what to think. Pushing past the thoughts, his eyes scanned carefully around the shield hoping to find the source of it. His eyes connected to a thin string of chakra and he followed it with his eyes to where it connected with a nearby tree. He made his way over to the connection and studied it, looking around for traps. Upon seeing none, he made a chakra sword and snapped the string.

The enemy nin were immediately exposed and they started to scatter and split up realizing that their shield was down. Unfortunately for them, several sand nin were ready for them. They were backed into the clearing, most living while a few continued to fight to their deaths. Once they were detained, Gaara made himself present, all of the bandits opening their eyes wide as they stared at him. They were scared and it was clearly showing.

“Is this all of them?” Gaara asked one of the sand nin’s by him.

“Yes sir,” the man answered. “Only three were killed. The other nine are fine.”

“How!?” one of the men screeched. “How did you get past that shield?! It should have ripped you all to pieces!”

“I simply snapped the wire,” Neji explained.

“Damn, it’s a Hyuuga!” another man hissed. “You won’t get away with this!”

“There’s nothing for him to get away with,” Kankuro sneered. “You’ve already broken enough rules.”

“Kazekage, sir, we found these on them,” one of the sand nin stated, lifting up a hand band for Gaara to inspect. Neji blinked. It was the same as the one the man had been wearing the day Naruto had received Gaara’s call for aid.

“Kumo,” Gaara said quietly. “This is…frustrating. We are returning to Suna. Immediately.”

“And these enemies, sir?” the sand nin asked.

Gaara looked down at the group on the ground, all who were staring nervously at his gourd. “We will take them with us. If they are indeed Kumo shinobi, they deserved to be prosecuted in their own country.”

Neji smiled. Gaara had changed.

“And if they are not?” Kankuro asked, glaring at the bandits.

Gaara smirked and a flash of malice came to his eyes. “Then they are ours to deal with. Let’s move.”

Neji laughed in his head. Then again, maybe he hadn’t.

**********************************

“I was expecting more a fight,” Kankuro growled as they entered the Kazekage’s office. “That shield of theirs must have been the only tough thing about them and Neji got rid of that with a swipe of his hand.”

Neji smirked. For some reason, Kankuro was always the first one to complain.

“Stop your whining, Kankuro,” Gaara said, rolling his eyes. “At least you weren’t here dealing with paperwork.”

“He’s right, you baby,” a voice called from an adjoining room. Temari marched into the room, smirking her trademark smirk and her fan resting on her back. “I was wishing the entire time that I could have gone with you.”

Gaara grinned at his sister. “How are you feeling, Temari?”

“Never been better,” the blonde woman answered, beaming. “It hurts every now and then, but other than that I’m just peachy!”

Kankuro snorted and received a whack on the head with the kunoichi’s fan. “Damn it, Temari! Shit that hurt!”

“It was supposed to, you idiot,” Temari growled. Adjusting her giant weapon on her back, she turned over to look at Neji and smiled. “So you made everything possible, huh?”

The Hyuuga was slightly perturbed at how quickly the woman could change her mood. “I suppose. I don’t want to take all of the credit.”

Temari waved a hand dismissively. “I’m sure my brothers weren’t much help.”

“Oi!” Kankuro yelled, jumping out of the way as the fan came towards him again. It created a small crater in the floor.

“Temari, Kankuro,” Gaara sighed as sand slithered over to the rock floor, “I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t destroy my office. Go to the training fields or the desert if you wish to spar.” Neji watched as the sand repaired the crater before his eyes. _How useful,_ he thought with a smirk.

“Who’s sparring?” Kankuro grumbled, rubbing his head where he had gotten hit earlier.

Neji turned towards the redhead. “Kazekage, if it’s-“

“Gaara.”

Neji paused. “I’m sorry?”

Gaara raised his head from his papers and looked at the Hyuuga. “When we’re not in a council with others, I’d prefer you to call me Gaara. We are friends, aren’t we?”

“Of course we are,” Neji replied immediately. “After all, you’ve saved me from Gai’s speeches many times.”

Gaara smirked as Kankuro and Temari cringed. “Damn, how do you manage to stop those?”

“It’s very simple,” Gaara responded, returned to the scroll he was writing. “I simple tell the man that I wish to spar with him. He immediately changes subjects.”

“So that’s how you do it,” Neji said thoughtfully.

Gaara nodded. He rolled up his scroll and sealed it shut before he walked over to a glass orb sitting in the far corner of the office. He sat down in front of it and placed his fingers on top of it. Neji stared in awe as an image of the Raikage filled the glass.

“Ah, Kazekage! It is a pleasure to see you! What may I do for you?”

“I’m sending you a scroll that I wish for you to look over. It contains a detailed report of the most recent mission I’ve been on,” Gaara said smoothly. “I believe there are things in it that would interest you.”

The Raikage smiled. “Very well. Shall we prepare the jutsu?”

Gaara nodded and placed the scroll in the middle of his lap. In time with the other, he created the necessary seals before he placed his hand on the orb. The glass rippled at his touch and Neji stared as the redhead pushed the scroll through the glass. Moments later, he saw the Raikage staring over the scroll. He blinked his eyes and his jaw dropped slightly.

“Amazing isn’t it?” Kankuro smirked. “We reacted the same way when we saw it for the first time.”

“It takes too long to send a message to Kumo from here,” Temari explained, “and there are more chances that a scroll will be caught by enemy hands. This jutsu is rarely used, but it works well for when you need an immediate response.”

Neji nodded his head. “I hate to interrupt, but I’d really like to be on my way home. It has been three weeks after all.”

Gaara turned away from the orb and looked at the white-eyed nin. He nodded his head. “I understand. Will you give Lee my best? I…don’t know when I’ll be able to see him next.”

Neji grinned. “I’d be very happy to. Thank you.” He bowed politely to both Temari and Kankuro before he turned and left the office. Several minutes later, Gaara received a report that Neji had officially left Suna and was on his way back to Konoha. Temari and Kankuro sat down in respective chairs in the office and started to discuss nothing in particular. Hours later, Gaara was getting slightly impatient with the Raikage, but did not show it. How long did it take to read a scroll that wasn’t very long at all?

A sudden gasp from the man caught all three siblings’ attentions. “That young man you dismissed hours ago, he was from Konoha?”

Gaara nodded his head slowly. “Why does it matter?”

“You must stop him!” the Raikage exclaimed. “There is a group outside of Konoha exactly like the one you faced here! I will send a scroll your way explaining the details, but you must send someone out to stop him! If you don’t, he could die!”

Gaara wasted no time. “Thank you and goodbye, Raikage.” He stepped away from the glass ball and got to his feet, his sand summoning his sand to form a gourd. Temari and Kankuro quickly followed after him. The redhead only stopped momentarily to explain to Baki where he was going and that the man was in charge till he returned. As soon as that was finished, the three started to make their way across the sands of Wind Country, hoping that they could reach the Hyuuga in time.

*****************************

Neji was racing through the forests. He had been travelling for two days straight and if he were lucky he would be able to reach his home by nightfall. He smiled as the thought crossed his mind. It had been three weeks since he had seen Shikamaru. Three long weeks that had gone over his birthday. Three weeks that he had spent under the blistering summer sun of Suna. Now he was going home. He was going to be able to return to the person he loved most in the world.

His mind raced back to the memory he made before he left. He had told Shikamaru that he had loved him. Yes, it was something that he had felt from the moment of Hinata’s return, but he had never said it to the other. Shikamaru hadn’t reacted badly to it, a blush crawling over the Hyuuga’s cheeks as he remembered the kiss that had followed after his confession. Despite that he had thoroughly enjoyed the kiss, Shikamaru hadn’t said the words back to him.

The thought made Neji’s heart break a little, but he quickly shoved the thought aside as a kunai came down from the trees. He easily dodged it and landed on the forest floor activating his Byakugan. He was well into the Nara’s forest. Who would be attacking him like this?

“Well, if it isn’t the man we’re looking for!”

“It’s a shame that he tripped our detecting chakra wire, isn’t it?”

Neji growled low in his throat. Who were these idiots? His question was answered as a group of five ninja made their way down from the trees, effectively surrounding him. How had these guys gotten into the forest? He’d have to speak to Shikamaru when he saw him.

“This is the guy that got the rest of our group caught?” one of the nin asked, sneering. “You’ve gotta be kidding me!”

“Don’t take him lightly, Daichi,” another stated.

“Kenta’s right,” a soft voice murmured. “He’s a Hyuuga after all.”

Neji’s eyes darted towards the sound of that voice and simply stared. The man that had been in Naruto’s office before he left was standing directly in front of him. So the blonde had been right. They should have detained him.

“So, Hiroto, what do you propose we do?” a tall, slim man asked. “Souta was the one that told us that he’s at fault for their capture. It was his field that was destroyed after all.”

The only one who hadn’t spoken, who Neji quickly deduced as Souta, merely glared at him. He almost smirked. Almost.

“Patience, Osamu,” Hiroto smiled, “we just have to decide whether we want him alive or not. He could easily gain us some supplies from Konoha.”

Neji glared. He’d rather die.

“But if we kill him, we could pull out the secrets of the Hyuuga family from his eyes!” Daichi exclaimed.

“No, he’s not of the main branch,” Kenta snorted, the statement no longer holding a sting to it.

“So what?” Daichi growled.

“The side branch has a curse mark placed upon their foreheads,” Osamu stated matter-of-factly. “It prevents other countries from gaining information from them should they be killed in battle.”

“Smart people,” Souta growled.

Neji did smirk at that. They were more than just smart. In fact, he wasn’t surprised at all when the five suddenly jumped him. He simply did his Heavenly Spin, effectively knocking them back. With enough time to break free of their circle, Neji made his way back into the trees, racing towards his home. If he could simply get close enough to Konoha where someone could feel his chakra, he was sure he could gain aid.

He hadn’t expected them to catch up to him so quickly. Grumbling in his throat, he reached to the back of his pouch and pulled out a kunai. He didn’t have the strength to fight all of them, especially after his exhausting run from Suna. His ears picked up the slight sound of air being cut and he turned around to block whatever attack was coming his way. He easily dodged most and blocked a few of the shuriken and kunai sent his way before he was forced to go to the ground.

He was instantly engaged in a battle from both sides, Osamu and Souta keeping him busy while their teammates prepared to enter the fight themselves. Quickly, Neji started to close their chakra points, hoping that would be enough to get two of them off of his back. Three were easier to handle than five. Souta was easily taken down and had to struggle to the side as Neji turned to face Osamu dead on. Both were defeated in under five minutes, but Kenta arrived as soon as they had struggled to the side.

Neji wasted no time and executed his Air Palm and was relieved that Kenta was hit by it, sending the man cleanly back into the trees. About to resume his race towards Konoha, Neji turned only to find a fist heading towards his face. He dodged it, with some difficulty, and brought his palm to Hiroto’s stomach. The man fell over and Neji turned to face Daichi on his own, as Hiroto’s stomach as sure to have been severely injured. The gentle fist was always lethal.

But Neji had made an error in thinking that Daichi was the last one. He only had time to turn around before the blade of a sword was shoved through the center of his chest, straight through his sternum and barely missing the vital line in the center of Neji’s spine. He opened his mouth in shock, soft gasps of pain escaping his mouth as Kenta let go of his blade with a sneer. Neji stood for a moment before he dropped to his knees, staring straight in front of him, his hands reaching to touch the hilt of the blade.

“Should we finish him?” Daichi asked.

Kenta snorted. “No. Let’s leave him here to die. I’m sure he’d like to have his last thoughts quietly to himself.”

Neji coughed, blood pouring out the sides of his mouth as his heart convulsed. _No…not here…_

“If we’re lucky, someone will find him soon,” Hiroto smirked, getting to his feet despite his violent coughs. “They’ll report to the Hokage and then Kumo will be forced to fight a war.”

“Serves the Raikage right if they do,” Souta snarled. “Stupid bastard…”

“Let’s move,” Osamu said quietly. “Someone could come this way soon.”

The five nodded to each other, not bothering to look at Neji before they left. The Hyuuga was shaking from the simple effort of staying upright. Slowly he gathered his strength and pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the pain and grabbing onto a nearby tree. He coughed violently, blood pouring from his lips before he started to make his trek homewards. He flared what he could of his chakra, despite how small it was and pushed onwards, blood making its way down his white shirts and through his mouth, sword still sticking into his body.

He couldn’t die. Not yet. There was so much left for him to do. So many people he couldn’t leave behind. Tears started to pour down his face as it started to get harder to move. No, he couldn’t give up. He had to get to Naruto and tell him to capture these men. He had to inform his ANBU superiors of the trouble that was resting inside of the Nara forest. Tell Shikamaru how sorry he was…sorry that he was going to die…sorry that he couldn’t have even spent a full year as his spouse…His world started to go black and Neji stopped, tempted to just fall to the earth and let death claim him.

“ _Come back to me.”_ Neji closed his eyes painfully at the memory as he forced himself to move forward. He had made a promise. He was going to keep it.

_Shikamaru…Help me…_


	28. Chapter 28

Shikamaru waited patiently in his living room, eyes pouring over the paper in front of him, a smug smirk on his face. He could hear each of the people that were visiting his home right now. Chouji with his infamous bag of chips, munching away at them. Sasuke’s fingers were tapping in a bored way on the arm of the couch. Naruto was snoring softly, exhausted from a large meeting he had had with a Kiri delegate over a trade of goods. Kiba and Akamaru were playing some sort of game while Lee was pacing back and forth on the wood floor.

“You’re absolutely positive that he’ll be coming back tonight,” Sasuke demanded, waking Naruto from his nap.

“Unless something else has come up, I’m ninety-nine percent sure,” Shikamaru stated, not raising his eyes from the paper. “But there shouldn’t be anything hindering him from returning tonight.”

“I sure hope you’re right,” Naruto yawned, rubbing his eyes. “We’ve been here for…two hours already.”

“Stupid,” Kiba smirked, flashing his fangs, “you’ve been sleeping for more than half of that time.”

Naruto huffed. “So what? You’re just playing with your dog.”

“At least he’s doing something,” Sasuke sighed.

“Sasuke, you should not act so!” Lee exclaimed. “We are here to celebrate the youthfulness of Neji’s growing up! He is no longer in his teenage years!”

“He’s turned 20,” Chouji said thoughtfully. “Wow…It’s kind of hard to think that almost 8 years ago we were still in the academy.”

“Yeah,” Kiba grinned, rubbing the back of Akamaru’s head. “We were so stupid then…”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “Stupid?”

“All except you, brainiac,” Sasuke smirked.

The entire group chuckled when Shikamaru returned his attention back to the paper, shaking his head. Not a sound was made after that until Akamaru lifted his head and started to whine towards the direction of the front door. Slightly confused, Shikamaru’s eyes tried to make a connection between the large dog and the door. What could Akamaru be worried about? He immediately let his chakra flow in the direction of the front of his house, trying to sense what was wrong.

Kiba turned his nose to the air and sniffed. “Hey guys…I smell blood…lots of it…”

Shikamaru’s eyes opened wide as his chakra barely touched over a weak pulse of someone else’s. His friends were shocked to find him getting out of the chair he had been sitting in so quickly and racing through the front door, though they weren’t too far behind him. He searched for the faint pulse again, only to feel it coming right in front of them. He ran through the grass, his heart beating against his chest, his mind running on frantic. He hadn’t calculated this! Why hadn’t he calculated this?!

His mind broke down as Neji came into his view, the setting sun giving off just enough light. He couldn’t move as the Hyuuga made his way towards him, paler than usual and blood flowing freely from his chest, a sword sticking straight through it. Shikamaru panicked and ran to the Hyuuga’s side, catching his spouse and lover in his arms as he fell forward. He slowly lowered the man to the ground, ignoring the blood that covered his clothes.

“N-Neji?” Shikamaru asked, eyes wide, his arms trembling as he held the other.

Neji merely grinned at him and stretched a blood soaked finger towards his face, running them across his cheek before a set of violent coughs shook his body, blood spewing from his mouth. Shikamaru forced his mind to work as he heard the other’s come up from behind him. Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee took off into the forest quickly followed by Kiba and Akamaru after the giant dog had gotten a sniff of the handle of the sword. Shikamaru wasted no more time and wrapped his arms around the shivering body creating the seals necessary to jutsu-jump him to the hospital.

His knees didn’t even notice as the grass turned to hard, tiled floors, bloody and with a dying Hyuuga in his arms. He screamed Sakura’s and Ino’s names before several medical nins came rushing into the room, Ino among them. Eyes going wide, the blonde rushed over to Shikamaru’s side, eyes running over Neji’s body.

“I need a gurney in here, immediately!” she ordered, turning back to the stunned medic nin. “This is a code blue situation! Get a room ready for an emergency operation and inform Haruno Sakura to be here in no less than 5 minutes! I also need someone to contact Lady Tsunade and Shizune and tell them this is urgent! I don’t care if they’re getting ready for bed or not! Move people!”

Shikamaru failed to notice the nins scurrying to Ino’s orders, his eyes focused solely on the bleeding man in his arms. “Stay with me, Neji. Please, keep your eyes open and stay with me.”

Neji merely blinked, in response, keeping his eyes locked with the Nara’s shocked ones.

“Shikamaru, we’ve got to pull the sword out,” Ino said softly, placing a hand on her teammate’s shoulder. “It’s keeping the wound open.”

Shikamaru nodded his head slowly and shifted Neji until one arm was wrapped around Neji’s shoulders and the other was holding onto one of his bloody hands. Ino grabbed the hilt of the sword and started to pull it out. Neji screamed, which came out gargled because of the viscous fluid in his throat, at the pull on his skin as it had already started to heal around the sword. Shikamaru closed his eyes, wishing he could take the other’s pain, and rested his head against the Hyuuga’s, his hand matching Neji’s in grip.

Ino pulled the sword free, pushing it to the side, and placed her hands over the open wound, concentrating her chakra onto that point.

“Keep your eyes open, Neji,” Shikamaru whispered as he opened his own and stared into the white ones that he loved so much. “Please, keep your eyes open.”

Neji’s breathing was labored and strangled, deliberate though his heart was beating slowly. Yet his eyes continued to stare and blink at the man holding him. It seemed like ages until a gurney came in, even though it was only minutes, followed quickly by Sakura. She took one look at Neji’s body and instantly shifted to battle mode. She knelt down in front of Shikamaru and gently started to pull his fingers away from the Hyuuga’s shoulders. When he tightened them, she looked over to Ino.

“Shikamaru, you have to let go,” Ino said softly. “We need to get him into emergency healing right away. Please, for Neji’s sake.”

Shaking, Shikamaru let his grip lax and Sakura started to pick Neji up. Once free of the Nara’s hold, she rushed him over to the gurney and ordered medic nin to assist her as she kept one hand resting over Neji’s wound constantly, her chakra healing it to the best it could. Shikamaru watched with dead eyes as the bed was rolled away, Neji’s eyes locked with his, begging for forgiveness. Shikamaru almost lost it when the other disappeared. He stood up and moved towards the door.

“You can’t, Shikamaru,” Ino stated, standing in front of the door and holding her teammate back. “You have to stay here.”

“Please, Ino, please, let me stay with him,” Shikamaru pleaded, his body trembling.

“I can’t,” Ino said, her face staying firm, but her eyes showing how crushed she was for him. “You can’t go in there.”

“Ino, please,” Shikamaru said softly, his head hanging.

Ino shook her head. “I’m sorry, but if you go in there, you could kill him.”

Chouji came into the room at that point and Ino sighed in relief. The Akimichi immediately made his way over to his shaken friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Shikamaru? Why don’t we go into the bathroom and wash you up. We need to get you out of these bloody clothes.”

Shikamaru stood still for a moment before he dumbly nodded his head. Ino watched with worried eyes as Chouji led his friend towards the bathroom. She shook her head and disappeared behind the door. She had more important things to worry about at the moment. Chouji, on the other hand, couldn’t push his worry aside. His best friend was staring blankly at nothing, not arguing or protesting with anything that the other would ask him to do or say.

Shikamaru slowly pulled on a clean pair of pants when Chouji had left with his bloody clothes, and made his way over to the sink. He started to wash his hands and arms, looking blankly at himself in the mirror. His hands, arms and parts of his face and neck were covered with Neji’s blood. Unable to hold back any longer, Shikamaru started to cry. This time, he had no cigarette to blame it on. He slumped down to the floor, his hands dripping with the discolored water, and cried like he never had before.

He buried himself in his arms, letting the mostly cleaned limbs catch all of his tears. His cries turned to gut wrenching sobs. He didn’t care if anyone heard. Didn’t care if someone found him in this state. For once in his entire life, he could care less about the people around him. All of them but Neji. His sobs became louder and he started to rock back and forth on the floor, trying to find some form of comfort, some source of warmth. Yet his world was crumbling and falling apart.

He didn’t hear the door open, didn’t see his father walk into the bathroom. Shikaku let out a soft sigh, the only sign alerting his presence to his son, before he walked over and kneeled down next to the teen. His hand was gentle as he placed it on his son’s shoulder and pulled the younger Nara towards himself. Shikamaru buried himself in his father’s arms like he had done when he was just a small child and cried. Shikaku couldn’t offer any words of comfort and simply held onto the shaking form, resting his head against that of his son’s.

It was several minutes later when Shikamaru had somehow gotten a hold of himself, sniffing and wiping his eyes as he got to his feet and finished washing his hands, face, and neck. Shikaku handed the teenager a shirt, offering to put his arm around him should he want it. Shikamaru swallowed and his chin started to shake once again and Shikaku wrapped his arms around the other once again, not bothering to tell him to stop crying and to act his age. Too young. He was too young to go through something like this. Not even he had experienced something like this before.

Shikamaru cried for a few more minutes before he regained a semblance of his control again. Shikaku helped him wipe away his tears and slowly led him from the bathroom into the waiting room. Yoshino was over by their sides the moment they walked out and Shikamaru vaguely noticed that they were not the only ones there. They sat him down in a chair and Yoshino ordered her husband to go get him some water. Shikaku grumbled something under his breath, but left nonetheless.

Slowly, Shikamaru raised his eyes to look at all those who were here with him and his parents. Chouji hadn’t left since the beginning and was staring at his best friend with hopeful, but sad eyes. He looked over to find Tenten paler than usual and Gai was dead silent. Hinata was leaning onto Shino her eyes lost and worried. Her sister’s were no better and Hanabi was clinging to their father, whose face was as stoic as ever, but his eyes showed his worry.

The doors leading into the room suddenly flew open, revealing a very tired looking Kazekage and Sand siblings. The redhead was immediately pulled into a hug by his lover. Shikamaru’s eyes started to water and he had to look away, his body trembling and threatening to break down on him. His father returned with a water bottle and Yoshino immediately opened it and poured some onto a cloth. She gently washed Shikamaru’s face, wiping away the salt of his dried tears.

“Shikamaru?” she asked softly as she set the cloth aside, kneeling in front of her son while Shikaku sat down next to him. “Honey, look at me.”

Raising his eyes, Shikamaru looked into the comforting brown of his mother’s and his lip started to tremble again.

Yoshino gave him a small sad smile. “It’s OK to cry. There is nothing wrong with crying.”

“I couldn’t do anything,” Shikamaru whispered, his hands clenching into fists. “I couldn’t do anything to help him.”

Yoshino shook her head. “Shikamaru, you still can.”

Shikamaru blinked. “What?”

“You can believe,” Yoshino said softly. She rolled her eyes when _both_ Nara males snorted. “I know it sounds stupid and there are no facts to back up that it works, but you have to try.”

“Mom-“

“Listen to me,” Yoshino stated softly. “He needs you to believe in him right now. He _needs_ you to believe he can make it through this. He needs your strength and faith, not your worry and doubt. He needs to know that you think he’ll make it.”

“But how can he know?” Shikamaru asked spitefully. “How can he know when I haven’t told him?”

Yoshino sighed and placed a hand on her son’s heart. “He’ll feel it here.”

Shikamaru frowned. “That’s so stupid.”

Yoshino shook her head. “Is it? Your father came back to me because he felt something here, right? I wanted him to come back to me. I begged and pleaded with whatever deity was out there listening that he would come back. He did, didn’t he?”

Shikaku’s eyes fell to the floor before a hand came and wrapped around his. “Yoshino…”

Yoshino’s eyes began to water. “I’ve finally forgotten, Shikamaru. I’ve finally forgotten the pain I felt. And all of it was to thank on that Hyuuga you married.”

Shikamaru looked at his mother in disbelief. She had finally and completely moved on…because of Neji?

“I’m not going to stop believing that he can make it through this,” Yoshino stated firmly, “because I need to thank him. I need to thank him for not only the change in me, but for the change in you. Don’t stop believing in him. He _needs_ you to have faith in him and those saving him. _He needs you._ ”

Shikamaru blinked and stared at the floor for a moment as his mother moved to sit by his father. He needed to believe. Shikamaru _hated_ believing. That meant he didn’t _know._ Didn’t know what was going to happen. Didn’t know how things were going to turn out. He hated that because more often than not, he did know. He knew how things were going to turn out and how they happened. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes. But maybe this time he had to just…believe.

“Nara Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru slowly turned his head up to find Gaara standing by him. He stared at the redhead for a moment before he watched the other get to his knees. He was shocked when the Kazekage bowed down before him. “I can’t apologize more than this. I should have sent guards with him.”

“Get up, Gaara,” Shikamaru said quietly. “It’s not your fault. The fact that you’re here when you are states that you realized the danger he was in and came to aid him yourself. That alone is enough. But if it’ll make you feel better, you’re apology is accepted.”

Gaara sat back up and got to his feet. “If…it helps you any, he asked to leave quickly…so he could return to you.”

“There’s no lie about that,” Kankuro added. “I’d often catch him looking towards Konoha.”

Shikamaru let out a sharp laugh. “Idiot.”

Temari snorted, although it was somewhat sympathetic. “You two are perfect for each other. Sad.”

Shikamaru smirked with no real feeling behind it. “Thanks.”

He slowly drifted away from the conversations that were brought up to try and lighten the mood and continued to stare out onto the floor. He felt a little better, considering that he had held his dying lover in his arms. His eyes started to water again and he closed them tightly. He had to believe. Had to have faith in the person he loved and the people healing him.

“ _I love you.”_

The words rang through his head like a mantra. Neji had told him that he loved him. Had whispered it before he left. And what had he done? He had kissed him. He hadn’t been ready to tell Neji how he really felt.

_I won’t fail again,_ Shikamaru thought firmly, continuing his staring contest with the far wall. _I’ll tell him. The minute I see him, I’ll let him know. I won’t let him go without him knowing._


	29. Chapter 29

Three days. It had been three days since Shikamaru had brought Neji, all bloody and dying, to the hospital. Three days since he had cried like he never had before. Three days since his mother had told him that he needed to give all of his faith and strength to the one he loved. Three days since he had received an official apology from the Kazekage of Suna. Three days since he had promised himself to tell Neji how he truly felt.

Three days since he had slept.

His family and friends could get him to eat and take necessary bathroom breaks, but they couldn’t make him sleep. He continued to sit in the waiting room, staring at the door that he had last seen Neji disappear through. He closed his eyes momentarily and sighed. Believing…he had been doing that for three days straight. Call him spoiled, but it never took that long for things to happen the way he predicted. He shook his head. No selfish thoughts.

He looked to the side of him and stared for a moment at the youngest of Neji’s cousins, who had curled up against his side. It had taken a long time for her to convince her father to let her stay with him. Hiashi had reluctantly agreed when the other medic nin assured him that she would be kept safe and happy. The others had left sporadically, eventually leaving him here by himself. Hanabi and her uncle had come back only momentarily on the second night.

The doors to the waiting room opened up and Shikamaru watched from the corner of his eyes as a group of people entered the room. Lee and Gaara came in first, holding hands, only to be followed by Kankuro and Temari, who were shaking their heads at the pair. Chouji came in next, rubbing his weary eyes. It was fairly early in the morning after all. He was sure that the sun would just be coming up over the horizon. Hanabi woke up to all the noise and rubbed her eyes before she spotted Chouji.

“Good morning, Chouji,” she said brightly as she walked over to him. “Are you feeling better this morning?”

Chouji chuckled. “I am feeling much better. I hope that Shikamaru wasn’t an uncomfortable pillow.”

Hanabi giggled, unaware of the fact that the Nara had rolled his eyes. “No, he was very comfy. But…he didn’t sleep again.”

Chouji sighed, eyes flicking up towards his best friend. “He will sleep when he feels ready to.”

Several hours later, Hiashi, Hinata, and Shino returned as well, Neji’s uncle immediately asking his youngest daughter if she had behaved. Yet Shikamaru ignored everything else. He stared at the door. Three days. Closing his eyes slowly, he tried to chase away the cold touch that was threatening to suffocate his heart. He wanted to say how troublesome all of this was. Wanted to be able to just shrug it off and move on. But he just couldn’t.

Tenten and Gai arrived moments later, the girl still pale and the green clad shinobi trying to keep a bright smile on his face. After the first few hours of silence, he had started to try and cheer those around him. He had been unsuccessful for the first day, but Lee quickly started to follow his mentor’s example. It wasn’t long before everyone had a sad, yet understanding smile on their face. That is, everyone but Shikamaru.

Two more hours passed and it was well into the afternoon at this point. Shikamaru was so tempted to just fall asleep, but he forced his eyes to stay open. He had asked Neji to do so and the white-eyed nin had been in more physical pain that he was, so why couldn’t he do that same? On top of that, Shikamaru wouldn’t stop believing in his spouse for a second. Anytime a doubt would start to crawl in, he would forcibly shake his head to chase the thought away.

Without warning, the door that the Nara’s eyes were glued to was pushed open, revealing a tired and haggard looking Ino. Chouji was over by his wife in an instant, combing back her unorganized hair and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Shikamaru slowly got to his feet, as all eyes turned towards him. Ino looked over at him for a second before she averted her eyes and continued to fill out the file on the clipboard in her hands. Shikamaru’s heart clenched at that.

He slowly made his way over to his blonde teammate until he was standing by her side. “Ino?” He cursed the fact that he couldn’t say more than her name. Couldn’t ask the question that was dying to be answered.

“Shikamaru,” Ino sighed, “I’m…sorry.”

The Nara’s heart went cold. _No…no, it can’t be…please…he can’t be dead!_

“You won’t be able to have sex for a little while.”

Shikamaru blinked as a small playful smirk made its way onto Ino’s face. When his mind clicked at just what the girl was implying, he couldn’t stop the happy tears from coming to the corner of his eyes. His mouth started to twitch in the form of a smile. “You stupid bitch,” he muttered playfully, his body trembling with relief.

“Rather rude, don’t you think?” Ino continued to tease, her smirk changing to a smile. “Calling me a bitch after I helped save your spouse’s life. How ungrateful.”

Cheers immediately started to ring out through the room and Shikamaru couldn’t keep his act up. He grabbed onto the blonde and started to cry onto her shoulder. “Thank you. Gods, thank you…”

Ino awkwardly wrapped her arms around her teammate, not able to do anything other than smile as she watched the celebrations going on throughout the room. Gaara had a toothy smile on his face and Kankuro looked extremely relieved. Lee and Gai were hugging and crying manly tears while Tenten was spinning excitedly around Suna’s blonde fan-wielder. Hiashi had his eyes closed and a gentle smile on his face while Hanabi was bouncing up and down in front of Shino and Hinata, both of who were smiling.

“Would you like to see him?” Ino asked softly.

Shikamaru pulled away, wiping his tears. “But…isn’t that-“

“Tsunade was the one to suggest it,” Ino interrupted. “Seeing as she’s the master healer, I think she would know if it was OK for you to see him or not. So do you?”

Shikamaru paused only for a moment before he nodded his head.

Ino smiled. “Stay here, Chou. I’ll be back soon. Keep the other’s calm would you?”

“Just go,” Chouji grinned, pushing his wife towards the door.

Ino playfully stuck out her tongue and led Shikamaru past the door. The noise from the waiting room disappeared as they walked further down the white hallways. They turned a corner and Shikamaru was slightly surprised to find Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura standing outside of a door. Ino bid him farewell and walked away, presumably towards Chouji. Shikamaru made his way to the three, his eyes showing his thanks as he neared them.

“You here to see that white-eyed brat resting in the room?” Tsunade asked, smirking.

“I think you know the answer to that,” Shikamaru grinned.

“Yeah, yeah,” the blonde sighed. “Just get in there.”

“He is resting at the moment,” Sakura added, “so he probably won’t notice you coming into the room.”

“And no need to thank us,” Shizune interjected. “We already know.”

Shikamaru smiled at them and nodded his head before he grabbed the handle to the door and walked in, slightly saddened by what he saw. Neji was lying prone on a bed, with various wires connected to his skin. An air mask was over his mouth, eyes closed. He looked paler, were it possible, as if he were as white as snow. The Nara slowly made his way over to the bed and carefully grabbed a chair to sit down in. He merely stared at the other for a moment, listening to the hums, beeps, and other strange noises of the machinery.

After a few minutes, he shakily lifted his hand and placed it on Neji’s, eyes looking to the large scar resting in the center of his lover’s chest. Again, the smallest possible scar had been made, but it was my no means little. He was tempted to trace over it, but decided against it, afraid that he might somehow open the wound with his touch. He felt the long, elegant fingers underneath his twitch and he raised his eyes to watch as Neji’s fluttered open.

“Hey, white-eyes,” he whispered, a small smile spreading across his face.

Neji was barely able to return the gesture, but it was there nonetheless. His hand slowly turned, fingers weakly wrapping with Shikamaru’s. The Nara merely let his smile grow larger as tears started to make their way to his eyes again. Neji’s eyes immediately grew sympathetic as if he were saying he was sorry. Shikamaru was going to have none of that. He shook his head and wiped the tears away with his free hand, before he regained his composure.

He pulled his chair closer and placed a soft kiss on Neji’s shoulder. “Don’t ever do something like this ever again.”

Neji’s fingers squeezed his own momentarily in an apology. His white eyes lidded slightly as well.

“It’s not your fault,” Shikamaru whispered, resting his head gently on the pillow. “It’s never been your fault.” He grinned when he caught the arguing look in his lover’s eyes. “Yes, I know, you plan on arguing that point with me later.”

Neji’s eyes blinked lazily, an affirmative of the last statement. Shikamaru stared at him for a moment before he lifted his hand to the other’s cheek. Stroking it gently, his eyes began to droop. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to keep himself awake, his mind telling him that there was something he had to do. But after the trauma that Neji had gone through, would he be ready for more? Or would it only serve to hurt him?

He waited silently for a few minutes, watching as Neji’s eyes and head slowly turned to face him, despite how much of an effort Shikamaru was sure went into the simple act. “Neji…Please forgive me for not saying this before.”

Neji’s eyes struggled to form a confused look, his body not fully recovered from his ordeal. His fingers curled tighter with Shikamaru’s, encouraging him to go on. His white eyes stared into the brown ones lying right next to him. He watched the other patiently, waiting for a reply. After all, he really didn’t have any other option then to lie on the bed he was in. He was surprised that they had let Shikamaru into his room at all.

Shikamaru took in a deep breath before he closed his eyes, placing a ghost-like kiss on Neji’s cheek. “I love you, Neji.”

Neji’s eyes widened as much as they could, blinking in slight shock for a moment before the small smile on his face started to grow. It got as big as he could possibly make it and tears started to form in his milky eyes. They rolled down the side of his face, his fingers trying to help convey how happy he was at the simple, yet meaningful phrase. Shikamaru grinned back, his free hand brushing away the tears. He knew the other was happy, but having a soaked pillow was never any fun.

“I mean it too,” Shikamaru smiled, pushing back some of Neji’s hair.

Neji let out a light breath, which Shikamaru interpreted as a scoffing laugh. He chuckled himself and let his head fall more deeply into the pillow, eyes locked with Neji’s. Even though he was half-lying down, his sudden exhaustion was getting the better of him. His fingers continued to absentmindedly stroke the Hyuuga’s cheek, where the mask wasn’t at, as his eyes began to droop. Neji’s own seemed to follow his actions, fingers falling relaxed underneath the Nara’s.

“I don’t think I’m allowed to sleep here,” Shikamaru said softly, leaning forward once more to place a kiss on Neji’s forehead, “but I think a light nap won’t go against regulations.”

Neji smiled once more before his eyes closed and he fell back into a deep sleep, his fingers relaxed, but still intertwined with Shikamaru’s. The Nara merely grinned at this before he let his own eyes fall shut and he relaxed as best he could, his hand still clasped with Neji’s and the other resting on Neji’s cheek. Both were completely at peace and Shikamaru was soon fast asleep next to Neji, the Hyuuga sleeping deeply next to him.

Sakura and Ino slowly opened the door, fully prepared to tell Shikamaru that it was time for him to go when they caught a look at the two. Smiling softly, the pink-haired kunoichi gently pulled Ino out of the room.

“Sakura,” Ino said with a bit of warning in her tone, “you know it’s against regulations for him to-“

“Ino,” Sakura interrupted quietly, “I think we can break the rule just this once. Didn’t you see them? And how happy they looked?”

Ino frowned. “Well, yes, but we can’t just leave-“

“Yes, we can,” Sakura interjected again. “They’re our friends and we can just let them be for a little while. Shikamaru isn’t in the best of health either, seeing as from what I heard from the others was that he hasn’t slept in 3 days.”

“True…” Ino said slowly. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”

Sakura smiled. “Exactly. He’s not hurting Neji in anyway. On top of that, Neji’s very stable at the moment. We’ll know if there’s a change in his health.”

“Shouldn’t we ask Tsunade first though?” Ino asked.

“Ask me what?”

Both women froze momentarily before they turned to look at their medical mentor. They share a glance between each other before Sakura spoke. “We’re going to just let Shikamaru rest with Neji. Ino thinks that we should ask you if it’s alright?”

Tsunade raised a brow. “Even though you both know it’s against regulations?”

Both girls nodded slowly.

Tsunade smirked. “I agree with you. I would be doing the same thing. Now the two of you get home. I’m sure your spouses would like to spend the night with you.”

Sakura sighed in relief. “Thank you. I’m sure Sai has missed me.”

“Don’t forget Chouji,” Ino stated. “He’s had more stress on him that Sai.”

Tsunade sighed. “Just go.”

Both kunoichi’s smiled and giggled before they made the seals and disappeared from her view. Now that that was taken care of, Tsunade turned to exit the hospital. She had to go see a certain blonde and speak with him about the 5 newest patients, and prisoners, under her care. After all, Naruto and those who had gone with him had been rather brutal in their fight.


	30. Chapter 30

Neji sat silently on the edge of his hospital bed, letting Sakura make some last minute checks on him. He smiled to himself when the thought of going home entered his head. Home. He was going to get to finally leave the white walls of the hospital and go home. It had never sounded so nice before. After all, lying in a hospital bed for 2 weeks was bound to get on one’s nerves. He hated it and he hated the fact that it had felt like ages since he had been able to move.

“I can imagine how happy you are,” Sakura stated as she took his pulse. “Getting out of here.”

Neji merely nodded. Had he been that obvious as to leaving this place?

“Of course, you might want to wait till Shikamaru gets here with some clothes,” Sakura smirked. “After all, I don’t think you want to walk through Konoha in a hospital robe.”

“Yes, I’d rather avoid that,” Neji agreed, shuddering slightly at the thought of what people would think should he do that. After all, the only person he would ever want to see his backside was the Nara he was supposedly coming his way.

A knock on his room’s door broke his reverie and he smiled as Shikamaru made his way into the room, some of his clothes wrapped neatly and resting in his arms. Sakura finished with her check up before she left the room, saying that she need to talk to the two of them as soon as Neji was ready to go. She walked out of the room, leaving the couple alone.

Shikamaru laid Neji’s clothes on the bed before he turned towards the other and placed his hands on Neji’s cheeks. He slowly lowered his head until his lips briefly touched the Hyuuga’s, pressing against them a little more fervently when Neji pushed up against him. Neji brought his hands up to rest on Shikamaru’s shoulders as they continued to share a languid, unhurried, yet intimate kiss. He loved how Shikamaru had been doing this as soon as he had been able to.

“I’m glad I get to take you home,” Shikamaru whispered as they pulled apart, letting their foreheads press against one another’s. “I’ve missed you.”

Neji snorted playfully. “You had a mission for a week. You missed nothing.”

Shikamaru smirked. “Are you challenging my words, Hyuuga Neji?”

“Maybe,” Neji said softly, grinning. “Are you going to tell me to be careful with what I say?”

“I might,” Shikamaru stated. “After all, this might end up getting you more than what you’re planning for.”

“It always does,” Neji mumbled, forcing the Nara to chuckle.

“Let’s get you dressed,” Shikamaru stated. “I want to take you home as soon as possible.”

Neji merely nodded his head before he slowly pushed himself to his feet. He stood still as the Nara began to untie the ties behind his back, his body shivering at the other’s touch. Shikamaru pushed the hospital fabric off of Neji’s shoulders, watching as Neji’s skin came into view. He distantly heard the soft rustling of fabric as his eyes landed on the scar in the middle of his lover’s chest. Almost tenderly, he began to reach up to touch it when Neji’s hand stopped him.

“You’ll get to look at it at home,” Neji replied when Shikamaru gave him a questioning look. “I’d really like to get dressed and get there as soon as possible.”

Smirking, Shikamaru leaned forward and kissed Neji’s cheek, his hand reaching to the pile of clothes and pulling out a pair of Neji’s boxers. He slowly helped Neji get into them, his fingers touching every expanse of skin he could get his hands on. Neji hummed appreciatively as the fingers continued to dance up his sides and over his shoulders. He grinned when the hands cupped his face and brought his mouth up for another intimate kiss.

It wasn’t long before he was fully dressed and the two called Sakura back inside. She returned, smiling at them. “Ready to go home, Neji?”

Neji nodded. “As soon as possible.”

Sakura chuckled. “Alright. I just have to discuss some ground rules with the two of you before I can let you go.”

“Ground rules?” Shikamaru asked, raising a brow.

Sakura nodded. “That’s right. There a few things that you can’t do with Neji and that he can’t do over the next month and a half. First and foremost, no sex. I really hate to tell you that, but it could be potentially dangerous for Neji if you do. Any position during sex can hurt him.”

“How dangerous?” Neji asked.

“It could kill you,” Sakura said slowly. “And I’m not exaggerating. Next, no jutsu jumping. The jutsu puts stress on the chest region of your body and as you’re not fully capable of dealing with that yet, you shouldn’t do it.”

“No jutsu and no sex,” Neji sighed. He was slightly surprised at the casualness of the conversation. Speaking of sex used to have a taboo of sort on it. “Anything else?”

“You need to come back here once a week,” Sakura said. “We need to do check ups to make sure that your body is healing on it’s own like it should and not suffering from the after effects of the major chakra healing that it’s received.”

“Anything else?” Shikamaru asked.

“No missions,” Sakura shrugged, “but I’ve already spoken with Naruto and let him know that both of you won’t be able to go on any.”

“Both of us?” Neji asked, raising a brow.

“Mmhmm,” Sakura stated absentmindedly a she grabbed the hospital robe off of the floor. “Someone’s got to take care of you. After all, you’ll probably have bouts of physical weakness every now and then. Who better to take care of you than your spouse? Well, that’s everything. Remember your restrictions Neji.” With a wave, the kunoichi left the room, not giving the two men a chance to argue.

“I don’t suppose you’re planning on complaining,” Neji stated, looking over at the Nara.

Shikamaru smirked. “Why would I do that? I’m getting a vacation basically.”

Neji snorted. “I almost forgot. As little work as possible for you is a good thing.”

“What are you complaining about?” Shikamaru grinned, putting an arm around Neji’s waist. “It’s allowing me to spend the time with you.”

Neji smiled and closed his eyes, leaning against the other. “I suppose that’s true.”

Shikamaru nuzzled the Hyuuga’s head affectionately, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. “Let’s go home.”

Nodding, Neji allowed the Nara to take the lead, the couple walking out of the hospital, receiving many happy glances. They were halfway back to their home when Neji asked the Nara to stop. He was slightly out of breath, which he absolutely hated. Shikamaru wasted no time in getting Neji to sit down on a nearby bench. He immediately began to make sure that Neji was alright when the Hyuuga growled at the inquisitive hands.

“Shikamaru, stop,” Neji sighed. “I’m fine, really. I’m just not used to having to be so careful.”

Shikamaru frowned. “You’re sure you’re alright? No serious pains?”

Neji couldn’t stop the small smile that spread across his face. “I said I’m fine. The only pain I have is the one sitting next to me.” He snickered when Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him. “But I suppose,” he whispered, leaning on the other, “it’s a good pain.”

Smirking, Shikamaru wrapped his arms around his lover, pressing a gentle kiss to the other’s head. “I’m not the only pain around here.”

Neji snorted. “Calling me a pain? Rude.”

Shikamaru chuckled. “Ready to continue our trek home yet?”

Nodding, Neji let the other guide him upwards, the movement dizzying him for a moment. He ignored it and the two were once again heading towards their home. Neji was able to hold out longer this time and it wasn’t long before the two of them were entering their house. Neji flopped down on their couch, closing his eyes and breathing in. There was something about there home that he loved when it came to the smell. It calmed and soothed his nerves.

Shikamaru sat down next to him and pushed back some of his hair. “Need anything? Water?”

Neji sighed and opened his eyes, looking over at his spouse. “Shikamaru, I’m not helpless. I can get a glass of water.”

“I know,” Shikamaru said softly. “I just…don’t want the worst to happen.”

Touched, Neji smiled and let his fingers brush against the Nara’s cheek. “I can understand that, but I’m not a porcelain doll. I’d need to do something extreme in order to hurt myself.”

Shikamaru sighed. “You have a point. That doesn’t stop me from worrying though.”

Neji chuckled before he pushed himself up off the couch. “You’re unusually sweet. What caused this change?”

“The fact that you decided to get stabbed in the middle of your chest,” Shikamaru stated, standing up as well. He wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga’s shoulders. “I almost lost you…again.”

“Shikamaru,” Neji said softly. “I’ve already told you that it wasn’t your fault. There was no way you could have done anything.”

Shikamaru sighed. “Still…”

Neji gave the man a small kiss to the cheek before he let his head rest on Shikamaru’s shoulder. “You said you had something to show me,” Neji said softly, hoping to change the subject.

“I didn’t forget,” Shikamaru said quietly, “but I’ll let you change the subject this once. Follow me.” He grabbed the Hyuuga’s hand and started to pull him down the hallway on the floor level.

Slightly confused, Neji continued to follow the other as they reached the empty room. Only, it wasn’t empty anymore. His eyes widened as Shikamaru pushed him inside so he could get a better look at it. Shelves lined the walls and were filled with books. Neji didn’t know where the Nara could have gotten them all. Towards the back of the room, by the large window sat a desk. In front of it and around the entire room sat an assortment of chairs and beanbags.

“When-?” Neji started, before it clicked. “While I was on my mission?”

Shikamaru gave him one small nod of the head. “I did as your birthday present. The extra time gave me a chance to get more books. I had called a few people together to celebrate it with me the night…you came home.”

Neji gave the other a small smiled before he grabbed his hand and pulled him over to one of the larger beanbags. He pushed the Nara onto it before he climbed in as well, lying half on top of him. He waited till the other was comfortable before he shifted himself, resting his head on Shikamaru’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

The younger male grinned before he placed a soft kiss to Neji’s forehead. “Not going to say that I do too many things for you?”

Snorting, Neji lifted his head to look at the other’s eyes. “It won’t change anything if I do.”

“True enough,” Shikamaru smirked, brushing back some of the Hyuuga’s long hair. He stared for several seconds at the other before he leaned down and placed his lips on Neji’s softly.

The Hyuuga sighed as he pressed back, letting his eyes close as the kiss continued. He smiled when the other wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up, making him level with the younger shinobi. He curled his fingers into Shikamaru’s shirt and pulled the other closer. Shikamaru’s hands came and gently pressed against his back. Neji opened his mouth when Shikamaru’s questing tongue pressed against his lips, asking for permission to enter.

Neji slid his hands up to Shikamaru’s hair and pulled the band out before he let one hand tangle into the locks while the other came and rested on the Nara’s cheek. Shikamaru was caressing the inside of his mouth, running over teeth and gums before enticing his own tongue to play with the other’s slick muscle. He moaned softly and did as the other was asked, his tongue tracing the sides of his lover’s before it slid into the other’s mouth.

Yet it didn’t get to stay there long as Shikamaru pulled away and started to place kisses along his jaw line and neck. He gasped for air as the other’s tender kisses trailed around the entirety of his slim neck, sucking softly on his adam’s apple before they moved lower. He mewled when a hot tongue dipped into the center between his collar bones, his body arching into the touch. The kisses suddenly became gentler as the Nara reached the center of his chest and Neji cursed the scar resting there as it acted as a reminder of what they couldn’t do.

Shikamaru’s finger traced over the fresh scar, his eyes staring at every detail. He would memorize it, learn every bump and line to act as a reminder of why shinobi should rarely ever work or travel alone. He’d use it as a constant reminder to both Naruto and Gaara if he had to. He couldn’t stop the shuddered breath the escaped his lips as he remembered holding the very man in front of him not so long ago in such different circumstances. His eyes began to tear up at the thought of what he had almost lost and he pressed a gentle kiss to the scar before he buried his head into the other’s chest.

Neji sighed and wrapped his arms as best as he could around the other, letting Shikamaru press against him. Any thought of getting aroused was completely gone when the Nara’s body started to shake softly. Frowning, he wiggled downwards and began to wipe away the other’s tears. “Shikamaru, there’s no need for this.”

Shikamaru shook his head, trying to gain control. “I almost lost you,” he breathed. “I…almost lost any chances of letting you know how I feel.”

Neji smiled at the memory. He may have been heavily drugged, but he could still remember the other’s exact words. “And yet here I am, alive and well, even if I am healing. I’m not going anywhere, Shikamaru. At least not for a while.”

The Nara swallowed and nodded his head, smirking. “Damn it, Neji,” he laughed softly. “What have you done to me? I turned into a woman.”

Neji snickered and cuddled up next to the other. “I’ve done nothing, although I don’t mind this side of you at all.” He relaxed as the other male chuckled, even if it was slightly broken, and smiled when the arms around him tightened possessively. He hummed softly in appreciation and snuggled even closer. He was back in his own home, back in Shikamaru’s arms. What more could he possibly want?


	31. Chapter 31

“What do you mean you’re just letting them go?!”

Naruto sighed, blue eyes trying to calm the furious Nara down. It was an odd sight to see in itself to be honest. Shikamaru was rarely anything but calm and lazy. But in the past month he had seen the other show extreme emotions from sadness to anger. Which he was getting the full brunt of at the moment. Shikamaru looked absolutely furious with the news. Naruto wasn’t happy about it either, but it wasn’t his decision to make if he wanted to keep things peaceful.

“I’m not letting them go,” Naruto stated firmly. “I’m sending them back to the Kumogakure to be held for trial there. The Raikage has asked that this happen to them.”

Shikamaru frowned and he glared at the Hokage. He didn’t like it. Didn’t like that the five rogue nins from Kumo were just going to be allowed to go back without some form of punishment for the crimes they committed here in Konoha. On top of Neji’s near death experience, which he hated thinking about, they had verbally assaulted Naruto. That couldn’t just be left ignored. “So they don’t get punished for anything they’ve done here?”

Naruto frowned. “Of course they do. They almost killed one of the best shinobi of our village, one that other countries would love to get to serve under them. They insulted me by coming here thinking I was stupid enough to give them aid with no proof behind them. They invaded your family’s forest, which is, if I’m not mistaken, private land. They injured the family members that did meet them in the forest, even killed a few. They caused emotional, mental, and physical stress to many of the shinobi in this village, making them less more likely to be fit in a mission. I’m insisting that they get punished for these things by the Raikage. But then, you weren’t there when we found them, Shikamaru. You don’t know what we did to them. What Sasuke did alone was…unnerving.”

Shikamaru took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He really was overacting about this. “I’m sorry Naruto. I was-“

“They’re here, Hokage.”

Naruto sighed. “Send them in.”

Shikamaru stepped to the side of Naruto’s desk, dressed in his jounin clothes, chakra sensing two ANBU hidden in the office. He could easily tell that one was Sasuke, but the other he didn’t know. It was new. His train of thought immediately changed as Ibiki and a few other guards brought in the five ninja that were being sent back to Kumo. His blood boiled at the smirk that a few of them held on their faces, but he forced himself to stay calm and not growl.

“I’m glad to see that you’ve all recovered so nicely,” Naruto said sarcastically, his grin mocking. Shikamaru was sure that he heard Sasuke snort. “I trust you’re all doing well?”

“Cut the crap,” Souta growled.

“Patience, Souta,” Osamu stated.

“Osamu’s right,” Hiroto nodded. “We need to let the Hokage finish.”

“So kind of you,” Naruto said sardonically. “I wonder, are you always this polite to those you’ve insulted?”

“Why, Hokage, I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” Hiroto mocked.

Naruto smirked and nodded towards one of the guards, who turned towards the five and unrolled a scroll. Shikamaru’s fists were tightly clenched at this point, but his mind was focusing on how well Naruto was going along with the other’s mocking and returning it in kind. It was odd to see Naruto being smug, as that was usually Sasuke’s and Neji’s forte. He listened as the guard then read the list in his hands, reading off what the five rogue nin’s had done offensively towards Konoha. Naruto hadn’t missed a thing.

“Now,” Naruto said once the guard and rolled the scroll up and placed it on his desk, “I think I’ve covered everything. Is there anything else that you’d like to add to the list?”

Kenta snorted. “What about the guy I stabbed? He died, right?”

Shikamaru tensed, eyes focusing on that particular nin who just so happened to be the closest one to him. _So he was the one who did it…_

“I’d watch what you say,” Naruto warned, eyes flaring. “Very carefully.”

Kenta sneered. “What? Don’t like the fact that I killed your precious Hyuuga?”

Unable to hold back any longer, Shikamaru brought his fist back and slammed it with Kenta’s face, sending the nin sprawling onto the ground. His comrades turned to react, only to have Ibiki’s men step in the way. But Naruto couldn’t let Shikamaru continue and Sasuke appeared, restraining the Nara. Shikamaru growled, but made very little movements to protest being held back. Ibiki roughly lifted Kenta to his feet, the rogue nin glaring at Shikamaru.

“What the hell is your problem?” Kenta growled as he was pushed back into the line.

“I told you to watch what you say,” Naruto said nonchalantly. “That just so happens to be the husband of the man you stabbed.”

Kenta’s glare turned into a look of glee and Shikamaru’s eyes narrowed. “Ah! Sad that I killed your little lover?”

“Unfortunately for you, I wasn’t killed. I’d very much appreciate it if you would stop aggravating my husband. After all, I’m the one who has to sleep with him.”

The five Kumo nin turned around, faces full of shock as Neji stood calmly in front of the door of the Hokage’s office. Naruto smirked at the flapping jaws as the Hyuuga made his way over to Shikamaru. Sasuke immediately released the Nara and moved to the side of Naruto’s desk. There was no point in him hiding, now that he had revealed his position to the others. Shikaku followed inside shortly after Neji and nodded to Naruto.

“It’s about time you got here, Nara Shikaku,” Naruto huffed.

Shikaku chuckled. “Sorry, but I didn’t want to be here during all the fake niceties. Although it looks like I missed more than that.”

Ibiki snorted. “Your son lost his cool, for once.”

“Oh?” Shikaku grinned. “Who’s the one that got decked? Would it be the one closest to him?”

“Your father’s almost as terrifying as you sometimes, Shikamaru, knowing everything without even being here,” Naruto grumbled.

Shikamaru merely shrugged, too angry to say anything. He wanted to beat the life out of each and every one of the Kumo rogue nins. Neji could see this, yet knew that the Nara wouldn’t want anyone in the room to see him try and be comforting.

“Gentlemen,” Ibiki said, clearing his throat, “allow me to introduce you to the captain of the team that will be escorting you back to Kumogakure, Nara Shikaku. Let me advise you that it would be foolish to try and escape him as he controls the very shadows touching your bodies, with some very…dangerous extensions to those shadows. It would also be wise to keep in mind that Shikaku has quite a fondness for Hyuuga Neji and won’t tolerate any foul words about him.”

“He cares more for the white-eyed guy than he does his own son?” Daichi snorted. “That’s fu-“

“He cares about Neji just as much as his son,” Naruto interrupted, “but is more protective over Neji, not that either of them need it. He just doesn’t like hear insults about his favorite son-in-law.”

“Only son-in-law, Hokage,” Shikaku smirked, eyes settling on the Kumo nins. They almost shivered with the look of promise he was giving them. “Well, let’s get this show on the road. The scroll?”

Naruto tossed it to older Nara. “Make sure you deliver it straight to the Raikage’s hands.”

“Alright, alright,” Shikaku said nonchalantly. “Later, Rokudaime.” With that he turned and left the office, Ibiki and the others escorting the slightly shaken Kumo nins out of the office. The minute the door was closed, Naruto sighed, leaning back in his chair as the other ANBU member revealed himself, only to have Naruto nod him away. Once the man was gone, Sasuke let out a soft sigh before he pushed his mask to the side of his face.

Naruto smirked. “Hey, you’re not supposed to do that while on duty.”

Sasuke smirked. “Hn. You startled me there, Nara, punching that guy like you did.”

“I would have killed him if you hadn’t stopped me,” Shikamaru muttered, receiving a stern look from Neji.

“I would have let you if I didn’t want to start a war,” Naruto huffed.

“Hokage!” Neji cried.

“They almost killed you, Neji,” Naruto stated. “From the village’s standpoint, you’re one of our best shinobi. Losing you would, to a degree, be devastating. More importantly though, you’re a friend. I almost killed one of them that night.”

“We all almost did. Lee knocked one out with a single kick,” Sasuke stated. “Then he rushed to the hospital to make sure you were alright. Akamaru had almost ripped the throat out of another with his jaws, and Kiba gutted another just the same.”

“Yeah, but yours was the worst. He wouldn’t stop screaming as soon as you were done with him,” Naruto mumbled. “When did you get the Mangekyou Sharingan?”

“A little while ago,” Sasuke smirked. “I finally found a way to obtain it without having to kill you.”

Naruto snorted. “As if you could.”

“As much as I’d like to stick around, I really need to get this one home,” Neji stated, poking Shikamaru in the chest. “You ran off so suddenly.”

“Sorry,” Shikamaru grumbled, eyes downcast. Neji frowned and quickly nodded a farewell to Naruto and Sasuke before he quickly wrapped his arms around the other and created the seals to jump them back home. Once inside of their room, Neji sighed. The Nara was far too tense for his tastes and he needed to change that. He quickly stripped the other of his vest and shirt before he shoved him face first onto their bed.

“Neji, what are-“

“Quiet,” Neji ordered, grabbing a vial of oil from one of the drawers on the bottom of their bed. He poured some onto his hands and rubbed them together after he capped it and placed them flat against the other’s back. He gently began to knead the muscles in Shikamaru’s shoulders, grinning when he heard a pleased sigh escape from his lips. He continued to give the other a thorough massage, removing any knots he could find.

“Thanks Nej,” Shikamaru mumbled softly, almost tiredly.

“You haven’t relaxed since I’ve been home,” Neji whispered, rubbing his hands soothingly over the lower end of the Nara’s back. “You’ve been so uptight about everything. What happened to my lazy Shika?”

“He got hit in the face with reality,” Shikamaru sighed, opening his eyes.

Neji leaned down and placed a soft kiss at the base of the other’s neck, smiling when he felt a shiver run down the other’s back. “Shika, you need to let it go. I’m alive and well, with only three weeks left till we can have sweaty nights again.” He emphasized that with a wiggle of his hips, forcing an amused snort from the Nara’s mouth. “It might even be sooner than that. Sakura said that my body was doing better than she had originally hoped, considering the trauma it’s gone through.”

Shikamaru sat up abruptly, grabbing Neji’s hands and rolling him onto the spot next to him. He straddled the other, still holding his hands and stared at him. Neji merely looked back before a smirk crossed his lips. He leaned up and pressed them gently against the Nara’s, letting his tongue flick out and catch the other’s bottom lip with it. Shikamaru pressed back softly, letting Neji’s hands return to what they were previously doing, although it was at a different angle.

“Are you going to go back to your normal self?” Neji asked softly, leaning back into the pillows. “Or am I going to have to be stuck with a remorseful, whiney husband for the rest of my life?”

Shikamaru merely stared at him before a smirk crawled onto his face. “Which would you prefer?”

Neji smirked in return. “What do you think?” He wrapped his arms around Shikamaru’s neck and sighed when the other lied down next to him. He snuggled close to the other, his oily fingers resting on the other’s equally oily back. Shikamaru kissed his forehead and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath before he relaxed completely.

“So, who do you think did the most damage to those five nins?” Shikamaru asked, smirking.

He wasn’t surprised when Neji playfully hit him.


	32. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the story ends. I hope those of you who are reading it enjoyed the ride! For those of you who were reading it over again, I hope it was as pleasant of an experience this time as the last. I had a lot of fun putting this one back up.
> 
> Best wishes everyone!

“Now, Shikamaru…Please…”

Panting heavily, Neji gasped as Shikamaru pushed his length inside of him. His fingers curled in the other’s hair as his legs wrapped around his waist. He trembled as Shikamaru held him, pressing kisses all over his cheeks, neck, shoulders, and chest. He moaned when the other placed a soft kiss to the center of his chest before the Nara pulled back and thrust back in, forcing Neji to moan even louder. Gods, he had missed this.

“You…have to tell me…if you-ah s-start hurting,” Shikamaru panted, his thrusts increasing in their pace.

Neji’s fingers slid down to the other’s back, fingers digging into the skin. Shikamaru grunted, but continued to pound into the Hyuuga, brushing up against his prostate as he changed his angle. Neji screamed out and arched his back, forcing Shikamaru to let go of his body as he flopped back onto the bed, his pleas begging the younger male to hit that spot again. Shikamaru complied, shivering as Neji screamed again.

“H-Harder, Shika!” Neji cried. “Please! Faster a-and harder!”

Unable to deny the other any longer, Shikamaru did as he asked. Neji was writhing underneath him in no time flat as he slammed into the other, growing faster and faster with each of Neji’s cries and screams. They both had missed this for far too long. First the mission to Suna, then the hospital, and then Neji’s recovery. Much, much too long. The fact that this was their third round for the night emphasized that point very clearly.

Shikamaru fell forward, his forearms resting on the sides of Neji’s head as his pace increased. He shakily lowered an arm to Neji’s erect member and started to pump it, thumb playing with the slick head. “…love you, Neji….”

“Oh gods,” Neji panted, his finger nails raking red lines across Shikamaru’s back. “I love you too.” Unable to hold back any longer, Neji released, back arched and Shikamaru’s name being screamed into their room. For once, Shikamaru did the same, Neji’s name rolling off of his tongue as his member swelled and ejaculated inside of the Hyuuga’s tight heat. The feeling only made Neji’s orgasm longer before he fell back onto the bed, covered both in the front and back with cum.

He vaguely even noticed the Nara falling down to the side of him, his completely spent member pulling out from the Hyuuga’s thoroughly used entrance. They laid there panting, eyes closed and bodies dwelling together in their sexual euphoria as cum leaked out of Neji’s ass and onto the bed spread. He was filled to the brim with Shikamaru’s seed. If they tried to have a fourth round, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to make it.

“How I’ve missed hearing you cry my name out like that,” Shikamaru grinned after they had regained their breath.

“I missed having your cock up my ass,” Neji smirked, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at his husband.

Shikamaru chuckled and slowly pushed himself up. “As tired as I am, we need to change the sheets. I doubt you want to sleep covered like that either.”

Neji groaned and rolled to his side of the bed. “Go get in the shower and I’ll change the sheets then.”

Shikamaru stopped him. “No, you get in the shower first. You’re dirtier than I am. I’ll change the sheets.”

Neji frowned as he stood to his feet. “Shikamaru-“

“No arguments,” the Nara stated, getting to his own feet, despite the lack of energy he had. “Go on.” He playfully smack Neji’s butt as the other passed, the Hyuuga glaring at him as he tried to keep cum from staining the floor.

Standing underneath a warm spray of water was exactly what Neji needed before he went to bed. He hummed softly as the water ran down his body, helping him get rid of the sticky mess that almost covered his entire body. He could feel the cum that dribbled down his thighs disappear in the water and he tried to push most of it out. After all, going to bed after taking a shower, only to have cum stain some new, clean sheets was a bother.

He didn’t jump and wasn’t surprised when he felt a body come into the water behind him, two arms wrapping around him tightly. He leaned back onto the Nara, who immediately started to place soft kisses on Neji’s neck. He tilted his head to the side, giving the other more room to work and moaned when a hand started to play with his nipple. Half of his mind was telling him to stop the other before he got aroused again. And yet, he couldn’t care less if he did.

A gasp broke through his lips when a hand came and wrapped around his growing member. He arched into the other’s touch, not missing how Shikamaru chuckled against his neck. He started to moan and buck into the other’s hand, not surprised when he felt a hard, throbbing need being pressed in between the cheeks of his butt. He rubbed against the other, letting him know that this was something he really wanted. Something he wanted right now.

Shikamaru wasted no time and was soon buried to the hilt inside of Neji. He gave the other a little time to adjust, even though they had just done it before he started to pound into the other again. Neji was leaning against the wall heavily for support, his gasps and moans mixing with the sound of the splashing water on the tiles. He cried out when Shikamaru hit his prostate and he knew that he wasn’t going to last very long again.

“So beautiful, Neji,” Shikamaru whispered, kissing the Hyuuga’s wet shoulder. “So wonderful.”

“Sh-Shika,” Neji panted, “you-you can’t talk like th-that! Ah! Ah! AH!”

“Just a little more, Neji,” Shikamaru moaned, thrusting harder and faster. His hand came and wrapped almost harshly around Neji’s member. Neji cried out before he softly muttered his lover’s name, spraying his seed all over the bathroom wall and Shikamaru’s hand. Shikamaru thrust a couple of more times before he filled Neji once again, grunting softly as his essence filled his partner and spouse. They merely stood there for a moment before Neji collapsed, barely being caught by Shikamaru’s arms.

“I think we’ve pushed you to your limit tonight,” Shikamaru smiled, settling down on the shower floor with the Hyuuga.

“Just a little,” Neji groaned, his body pushing Shikamaru’s limp member out of him. Apparently, he hadn’t been completely spent.

Shikamaru chuckled. “Should I apologize?”

Neji shook his head and turned to rest his head on the Nara’s shoulder. “No. Why apologize for something I enjoyed?”

Wrapping his arms around the other, Shikamaru pulled Neji close, enjoying the feel of the water falling gently over his skin. Neji let out a soft sigh and relaxed in the other’s hold, letting the shower wash away his sweat and the other messes on his body. They simply sat there for a few minutes before Shikamaru grabbed the shampoo and started to clean Neji’s long hair. Neji, in turn, did the same, gently kissing his lover as they massaged and cleaned the other’s hair. The kiss continued even as they rinsed their hair.

By the time that the kiss ended, their hair was completely clean, as where their bodies and they had soaked up quite a bit of water. Neji turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it around his hair. He dried it as much as he could before he started to wipe off his body, Shikamaru doing the same, although his eyes stayed glued on the Hyuuga the entire time. For once, Neji was done drying before the other was and walked back into their room only to dive into their bed and get under the covers.

Shikamaru joined him shortly after, lying on his back so Neji could rest on his chest. “Comfortable?” he asked.

“Mmhmm,” Neji hummed, snuggling closer to the other. His hand came to rest on the Nara’s chest, drawing light circles on it absentmindedly.

Shikamaru smiled and grabbed said hand, twining his fingers with Neji’s and placed a soft kiss to its knuckles, his free arm wrapping snugly around Neji’s waist. “It feels good to lay by you like this.”

“You mean right after we’ve had sex?” Neji asked, smirking. “Four times?”

Shikamaru chuckled. “Yes, exactly.”

Neji’s eyes started to droop. “You know I’m going to be sore in the morning. Really sore.”

Shikamaru smirked. “It gives me a reason to cater you.”

“Shikamaru-“

“Hush. You need to go to sleep. Rest is the best way to recover.”

“Bastard,” Neji mumbled, letting his eyes close as Shikamaru turned to his side and wrapped both arms around him tightly.

“Yes, I suppose you could call me that,” Shikamaru grinned, “but I’m sure there are other things that you’d rather call me.”

Neji smirked. “I suppose that’s true, Shika.”

Shikamaru paused before he let his eyes close. “Stay with me tonight.”

Neji smiled. “Forever and always.”

Tilting the Hyuuga’s head upwards, the Nara pressed his lips up against the others before he pulled the other closer. “I love you, Neji.”

Neji sighed softly and smiled even larger. “And I love you, Shikamaru.”

They fell asleep, tight in each other’s arms, dreaming of the days ahead and how they’d be spending it together.

 

_**~End~** _


End file.
